Who's Girl
by Rynn03
Summary: In the Sequel to Charlie's Girl, the past that robbed her of knowing her parents becomes prevalent. Rebecca looks to memories she buried to learn the truth about people calling her a true Carter as well as Wadsworth's girl and where her future is going.
1. Stipulations

Who's Girl?  
  
CHAPTER 1 – Summer Stipulations  
  
The door to the mansion creaked as if it could sense the melancholy mood of the group coming in. Of the four, the brunette girl who looked out of place amongst the other white blondes appeared to be truly distressed to the paintings on the wall while the others seemed to be in their normal moods.  
  
"Rebecca, your room will be the guest room at the top of the stairs," the white blonde women quietly stated.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Rebecca sweetly replied trying to hide how glum she was.  
  
Orphaned as a child, the fifteen year old had been under the care of her beloved butler, Wadsworth, until his death the previous summer. His death marked a new chapter in her life. She had transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts where she only knew her childhood best friend, Ryan Malfoy.  
  
Reluctant at first, Rebecca found herself settling into her new school and making many new friends including Charlie Weasley. The red headed boy swept her off her feet with his charm and perception. He was one of the few people Rebecca felt instantly comfortable with.  
  
This new friendship came with a price though. As the new relationship blossomed a riff was starting to show in the old one between Rebecca and Ryan. Neither seemed willing to give up on the friendship, but the tension mounted and the two found themselves at constant odds with one another. Those moments would give way to ones that were reminiscent of ones long since passed, but the tension never seemed to be too far away. Ryan could even sense the tension in those moments and thought when Rebecca was given a choice to come back to Hogwarts the next year, go back to Beauxbatons, or transfer once again to a new school that she may leave to get away from him.  
  
Rebecca, however, had been actually excited about her choices. For once she would have a voice in what she was doing. Her final decision was to return to Hogwarts after all she had so many things to look forward to and she and Ryan seemed to have found the good side of their friendship again. In fact, Ryan rejoiced in the prospects of having Rebecca back and things being the way that they were when they were younger.  
  
But a few ill made comments about Wadsworth on Ryan's part, and the two were at odds again. This really didn't affect Rebecca's joy of coming back to Charlie and her other Hogwarts friends. It wasn't until she found out that the stipulation from her parent's will for her decision was that she was to stay with the Malfoy's for her summer holidays did she really feel the result of the incident.  
  
"Rebecca?" Ryan said behind her wanting her to look at him so he could see how she really felt about this living situation.  
  
Rebecca didn't respond. She was in a trance thinking of everything as she looked up the steps that were oh so familiar. Remembering how many times she had happily traipsed up them was near impossible now, but this time was so different that Rebecca could barely stand it.  
  
"REBECCA!" Ryan shouted at her, but she just took off up the stair trying to keep the tears she felt forming from rolling down her face while the Malfoys could see her. Deep down, she hoped that she could keep herself from crying. But she heard as she opened her new room's door, Ryan coldly stated to his parents, "She has been acting like that since she started dating that Weasley bloke. Even Wadsworth wasn't enough of a fool to think that she should be allowed to date someone so beneath her. I told you she needed to be watched."  
  
Rebecca slammed the door and threw herself on to her new bed. She didn't want to be there at all any more. She wished she could just run home, but she knew if she wanted to go back to Hogwart's she was going to have to stick it out at the Malfoy's mansion.  
  
'It's only a month after all,' she thought as the tears started to fall.  
  
Rebecca walked down the stairs slightly more composed. She had spent the better part of the afternoon crying, but was able to control herself now. Ryan callousness along with the idea that she wouldn't be able to communicate to Charlie or any of her other friends for a month had just done her in.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that she was hungry she would have skipped tea and figured a way to talk to Charlie since she wasn't allowed to owl anyone while she was at the Malfoy's. Well, that and think of something to get back at Ryan. His words had stung and she couldn't believe that he had had the nerve to use Wadsworth's name against her dating Charlie.  
  
Of course, it didn't help how much she missed her dearly loved butler and she did find herself wondering what Wadsworth would say about who she dated, though she highly doubted that Wadsworth would ever disapprove Charlie, because he thought that Charlie was beneath her. If she didn't see the relationship that way, why would Wadsworth.  
  
Rebecca continued to thinking as she entered the parlor where the Malfoy's always had afternoon tea. She slowly took her seat on the couch and looked around at the other occupants of the room. They weren't a jolly bunch and never would be. Seldom did Rebecca ever see them smile for no reason and this tea was no exception. Rebecca slowly sat back wondering how she would cope without being around someone to smile just because.  
  
'Stupid will. I would love to know what was up with my parents when they wrote it,' Rebecca thought looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Though she had been dealing with getting direction in her life from her parents will since she could remember, this was the first time that she truly thought that her parents must have been crazy when they wrote it. Even when the lawyer informed her that she had to transfer schools, Rebecca really didn't think anything of it. It sounded similar to many of the other stipulations, but this new one seemed out of character and just plain bizarre.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" Ryan hissed at Rebecca breaking her train of thought. For a moment she had forgotten he was on the couch beside her. "You barely said one word to me since we got here."  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked at the floor trying to go back to her own thoughts.  
  
"You are so stubborn. ... You know you never use to be this way. Weasley changed you."  
  
"Oh, would you stop blaming Charlie for everything wrong with our friendship," Rebecca snapped back as she got up and left the room. She was not about to fight with Ryan in front of his parents.  
  
Ryan ran out after her saying, "You know you're lucky that my family is important enough to see that you stay out of harms way."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that you had a choice and you made a bad one so now people are watching out for you!"  
  
"And what was my bad choice?"  
  
"Going out with that Weasel. Wads..."  
  
"I know you think that Wadsworth wouldn't approve because the Weasley's are as rich as we are."  
  
"You're right they are very poor and have no sense of status."  
  
"Well, you're wrong Wadsworth wasn't superficial like that."  
  
Ryan glared at Rebecca for what she was insinuating.  
  
"Well, think what you want, but they are beneath us and one of these days you will figure it out."  
  
It was Rebecca's turn to glower at him. She did it only for a moment and then stormed out the back door to the back yard.  
  
Rebecca walked off the porch towards the tire swing hanging from a great old oak. She was still upset at Ryan, but that old swing brought back memories of times when Ryan didn't care about purebloods or money. He just wanted Rebecca to come over or him to go over to Rebecca's so that they could spend hours playing and hanging out.  
  
Ryan came out the door and saw Rebecca standing next to the tire swing. He was surprised how much calmer she seemed outside.  
  
After watching Rebecca climb into the tire, Ryan walked down to make a mends with Rebecca. They had to live with each other for a month there was no sense in them fighting everyday when they could have as much fun together as when they were younger.  
  
"Rebecca?" he softly said when reached her.  
  
"Hmm?" Rebecca responded tilting her head to look at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rebecca noted the tone of concern in Ryan's voice.  
  
"Yeah just tired, I guess."  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" Looking more directly at Ryan, Rebecca couldn't help but think she was seeing her old childhood friend.  
  
"I didn't tell you before, but I have to go to the lawyer's again tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Rebecca started and then found herself opening up. "I am afraid that I might be getting another set of stipulations like I did today."  
  
"Staying here really that bad?" Ryan asked starting to push her so that she couldn't get away.  
  
"No, but there part of me that feels trapped with some of the stipulations."  
  
"Oh, well we will go do stuff so that we're not in the house all the time."  
  
"Thank you." Rebecca smiled slightly causing Ryan to keep pushing her.  
  
The two remained out side until it was dinner. Neither had said too much but as Rebecca slipped off the tire to go in, Ryan broke the silence.  
  
"Um, Rebecca I don't want you to be upset or anything, but Russel is going to be coming over tomorrow. ... He always comes over right after school lets out..."  
  
Rebecca let out a sigh and stopped listening. Yet another downfall of staying at Ryan's for a month appeared.  
  
Russel Flint was Ryan's best friend at Hogwarts and he more than once scared Rebecca out of her wits. She didn't know how long or often Russel was going to be at the Malfoy's, but all of the sudden having to go to the lawyer's in the morning was looking a whole lot better.  
  
Rebecca quietly sat down for dinner and couldn't wait until she could get up so that she could go to bed. She just wanted to get to the lawyer's as early as possible in the morning.  
  
Russel walked into the Malfoy's mansion about unable to contain his excitement. Though it was only ten in the morning, but the dark haired boy had been up for hours because he wanted to see Rebecca so badly.  
  
He had fallen for Rebecca the moment that he met her on the Hogwart's Express. The girl made him crazy with her warm smiles and innocent frame of mind. He couldn't wait to do something to cause Rebecca to smile and get him one step closer to her forgiving him for frightening her so.  
  
"Ryan?" Russel called looking around for a sign of where Rebecca might be as well as trying to find his friend.  
  
"Hey, Russel!" Ryan called as he walked out of his room and down the steps. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, pretty good. Got all unpacked last night so I am set for the summer."  
  
Ryan couldn't help but start to chortle Russel kept craning his neck around to see if Rebecca was anywhere to be found.  
  
"She isn't here," he laughed and before Russel could ask where she was he added, "She had to go to the lawyer's again so she left her at eight. But don't worry mate she should be back this afternoon. Come on."  
  
The two boys ran up to Ryan's room. They had some planning to do. Ryan knew of Russel's desires to be the guy in Rebecca's life and was looking to use this to get his childhood friend back from Charlie Weasley. Actually, managing to put her into Russel's arms would just be an added bonus after all that could be perfect. He could help out Russel and keep a close eye on Rebecca and keep Cassie as his girlfriend. Having such close bonds with the two girls would make his uncle, Lucius Malfoy, very happy, though exactly why he wasn't quite sure of yet.  
  
Russel wasn't ignorant of the fact that Ryan had been told by Lucius that Rebecca was important to Ryan's future so he did have a slight suspicion that Ryan had an ulterior motives to helping him woo Rebecca, but he didn't care. He wanted her too badly to care why anyone was aiding him.  
  
"I need to do something to gain her trust," Russel stated pacing Ryan's room.  
  
Ryan who was lying on his bed, smirked slightly, and then replied, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know that if I gain her trust this week as long as I don't screw anything up, I can sweep her off her feet before she leaves here."  
  
"And what are you basing that on?"  
  
"Last Christmas... You remember me telling you about how she really opened up to me and that if I had another week with her, she would have forgotten about that loser, Weasley."  
  
"Yeah, you said that she didn't mention him and then the day that everyone came back, she kept watching for him."  
  
"Exactly, if we could have kept going the way we were going then, we would be a couple."  
  
"So you think if you can recreate some of the magic that happened between you two, she is going to dump Weasley?"  
  
"Yep, he'll get a 'Dear John' letter or should I say a 'Dear Charlie' letter." Russel started to laugh still pacing just a bit slower now.  
  
Ryan chortled slightly before he said, "Too bad she isn't allowed to owl anyone."  
  
"She's not?"  
  
"Nope, one of her beautiful stipulations for the summer..." Ryan continued to tell Russel of Rebecca rules for while she stayed at his house.  
  
"So she isn't going to have any contact with him, then?" Russel inquired when Ryan finished.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it."  
  
"Oh, this day is getting better and better," Russel stated as he looked at his watch to see what time it was. "Hey it is almost time for tea. Did she come back already?"  
  
"I don't think so. I have a charm put on her door so that I know when she enters it."  
  
"That's cool. Of course you know she isn't going to react too well when she finds out about it."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't care if it drives her crazy. She is driving me nuts with her melancholy sulking. You should have seen her yesterday and at breakfast." Ryan got up and started towards the door, as he stated, "Come on, let's go to tea."  
  
Russel shook his head and followed his friend out of the room. He was hoping that Rebecca would already be down in the parlor for tea. Unfortunately when Russel entered the room, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were the only ones down there. Taking a seat and thanking Mrs. Malfoy for the tea she offered him, Russel hoped that Rebecca would show up soon, but as tea drew to a close there was no sign of her.  
  
Ryan and Russel exited the parlor to go back up to Ryan's room to hang out until dinner just as Rebecca entered the front door.  
  
"Hey, Rebecca," Ryan simply said when he saw her.  
  
"Hey," she responded not realizing that Russel was with Ryan in the entryway.  
  
Rebecca had a sweet smile on her face as she turned to shut the door causing Ryan to ask, "What happened?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, nothing much. I found out that I was put into a self-defense class."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. I thought for a moment that you saw someone."  
  
Rebecca innocently smiled hoping Ryan didn't ask her if she had. Something about telling him that she had ran into James Patterson, a friend of hers from Hogwarts, didn't sound like a good idea.  
  
She had been walking back from self-defense class to the lawyer's when she looked in the ice cream parlor and noticed the back of a blonde boy that she thought was the right height to be James. When the boy turned around, she found out that she was indeed right, because it was her friend. His parents owned the shop and he would be working there this summer.  
  
To say that she was excited to hear James' news would be an understatement. Rebecca had ecstatically gave James a hug, because she now had a means to communicate with Charlie and her other Hogwarts friends that she wasn't able to write them letters and she would have a familiar face to see every day that she walked from the lawyer's office and the center where the defense classes were. She was torn on which was really the best surprise.  
  
Luckily, Ryan didn't press her on the subject anymore, instead he said, "Come on drop your stuff off in your room and we'll hang out in my room."  
  
"Okay," Rebecca started but then she caught sight of Russel who had a huge grin on his face. There was no way that she wanted hang out with him, so she quickly added, "but is okay if I go to the kitchen and grab a quick snack first? I didn't have time to eat with being at the lawyer's and then at the gym. I don't think that I will make to dinner if I don't have something."  
  
"Fine, we'll meet you in the kitchen."  
  
Ryan moved so that Rebecca could get past him to her room. As she walked to the stairs, Russel finally got up the nerve to say, "Hello, Rebecca."  
  
"Hi," Rebecca nervously responded as she glanced his way and then continued to the stairs.  
  
When she opened the door she heard, Ryan say, "Come on, mate. Rebecca will be down in a minute."  
  
Rebecca shut her door and threw her bag on the floor. She was really hungry so she knew that Ryan was right. Sooner or later she would be down in kitchen to get something to eat and she would be forced to interact with Russel.  
  
"Why did he come over so soon?" she muttered as looked over to her bed to find two letters.  
  
Very confused, she picked them up to see that one was from the lawyer's and the other was from Stacy. Quickly, she opened the letter from the lawyer's. She couldn't help but fear that she was in trouble because she received an owl from a friend when she wasn't suppose to have written contact with anyone.  
  
Miss Carter,  
  
Due to the length of our meeting this morning and the importance of making sure that you made it to your other appointment, I feel that a letter to recap everything .  
  
1. The letter restriction – You are not to send any owls while at the Malfoy's. Upon further reading of your parent's will there is a loophole that allows you receive owls from anyone hence this letter. I am sorry I was not able to tell you this ahead of time, but it wasn't until I wanted to send you this letter that I found the loophole.  
  
2. Driving lessons – You will be taking driving lessons so that 'you can independently move and take care of yourself.' It will take place an hour before your defense class.  
  
3. Self defense classes – You will be enrolled in defense classes. Everyday you will have these classes.  
  
4. Weekly visits to my office – we will be checking progress on your stipulations  
  
5. Free time – when you are not in my office or at one of your appointed lessons you are to be under the supervision of one of the Malfoys. Your other activities during your stay are to be clear with them.  
  
If you have any questions, feel free to stop by the office.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Jasper Spangler  
  
"Oh, so I can get owls," Rebecca muttered when she finished the letter. She could have jumped for joy, except for the fact that she knew that if her friends were not getting return letters from her then they would wonder what was up.  
  
'I guess I will just have to get James to write them,' she thought as she opened Stacy's letter.  
  
Hey Rebecca!  
  
How are you doing? I got an earful from Ben about you on the way back home from Beauxbatons. I am so sorry that you and Anna got pulled through the fire. I can't believe that he did that! I thought it was bad when he knocked me out that one night, but it is obvious that he is out of control. Anyways, did you get back to Hogwarts okay? Please let me know! Oh and beware, Ben said on the trip that he was going to have a discussion with you this incident. I wish I could come and stay with you so that you wouldn't be alone when he tries to contact you. Unfortunately, I can't. My family is going on holiday for a month.. Maybe if we are lucky Ben won't try anything until after I get back, which should be a day or two before your Anyways, sweetie, I have to go. Kerry and Kalie say hi and hope that you are okay after your whole Ben ordeal.  
  
Later,  
  
Stacy  
  
"Oh, Stace," Rebecca muttered thinking of her best friend from Beauxbatons. "She must be so worried. ... I'll have to get James to owl her for me."  
  
"Hey, Rebecca!" Ryan called up to her.  
  
"Coming," Rebecca called back as she exited her room to go down to the kitchen.  
  
As Rebecca entered the kitchen, she heard Ryan say, "But you still have the date."  
  
She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought of the bet that caused her to have to go out on a date with Russel.  
  
"Just remember, I get my ring back," she darkly commented settling herself as far from Russel as possible.  
  
"At the end of the date," Russel replied. Then with a big smile, he added, "when I get my kiss."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Hey, that is part of the agreement."  
  
"But remember, you can't get that if you even brush up against me."  
  
"I'll just have to do it before that."  
  
Rebecca saw the look of determination in Russel's eyes. He wasn't about to let her get his goat and he was going to control himself to get that kiss. Suddenly, she figured out something that would drive him nuts.  
  
As innocently as possible she asked, "So you're saying that if you kiss me the date is over then and there."  
  
Russel glared at her. He could see the angle she was going to play. If he agreed with her, then she would thing to figure out how to make it so that he kissed her without it being on her lips so that they didn't make it a step out the door.  
  
"That isn't what I said."  
  
"You said at the end of the date." Rebecca tried to keep her innocent act going, but she couldn't help but smile mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, after everything that I have planned for the night!" Russel's voiced raised slightly giving Rebecca a bit of satisfaction.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ryan inquired when he felt that Russel and Rebecca's bickering was just going to cause Russel more problems and he better say something before Rebecca had a chance to keep the row going.  
  
"I had letters to read," she plainly stated.  
  
"I thought you couldn't get owls?"  
  
"No, I can't send them, but I guess I can receive them."  
  
Russel, who had been all smiles since Rebecca walked in the door of the mansion, grimaced at the thought that even though Rebecca couldn't initiate communication with anyone, Charlie could still send her letters and remind her that she was dating him. With these circumstances, it would be a miracle if Russel and Ryan could pull off half of what they planned.  
  
"I'm hungry," Rebecca muttered trying to get the reason she was down in the kitchen with the guys to be the focus of the converstation.  
  
Around the corner of the counter came one of the Malfoy's house elves who Rebecca had known since she was little, but whose name had never been used by the Malfoys or the elf itself.  
  
"Miss needs to eat," started the house elf. "What does Miss want?"  
  
"Something with some kick. ... How about that piquant chicken that you always use to make me?" Rebecca asked hoping that she wasn't burdening the elf.  
  
"Of, course, whatever Miss wants."  
  
Rebecca gave house elf a sweet smile and started to reread Stacy's letter.  
  
"So who is the letter from?" Ryan asked as the house elf rushed around to make Rebecca's food as well as dinner.  
  
"Stacy," Rebecca replied blandly not looking up.  
  
"What's she say?"  
  
"'Hi!'"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and snatched the paper out of Rebecca's hand.  
  
"HEY! That's mine!"  
  
Rebecca quickly stood up and grabbed the paper back, but it was too late. It was such a short letter from Stacy that Ryan was able to read it all.  
  
"Who's Ben?" he growled causing Rebecca to meekly sit back down and Russel to look at Ryan curiously.  
  
"He was a friend from Beauxbatons," Rebecca quietly responded hoping that would be the beginning and end of the interrogation.  
  
"What was that part about you getting pulled through the fire?"  
  
"Anna and I were talking by the fire and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the fire. I latched on to Anna and she fell in with me."  
  
"When was that?" Russel asked anxiously.  
  
"The night that Anna and I landed into Slytherin."  
  
"So you fell into Slytherin when you were coming back from that?"  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"So when Jason found you coming out of the fire you were you or were you not coming back from Ben pulling you into the fire?"  
  
"We were but before we got to Slytherin we had a side trip to Durmstang."  
  
Russel looked shocked. Jason Calloway just told him that the girls said they were lost. Obviously the former Slytherin quidditch captain had failed to find out where all the girls had been.  
  
"Let me get this straight," interrupted Ryan looking directly at Rebecca. "You got pulled into Beauxbatons, in getting back you ended up at Durmstang, and when you finally got back to Hogwarts you landed in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ryan then turned towards Russel and in a very aggressive manner asked, "And you knew about this?"  
  
Russel knew no matter how he answered he answered Ryan wasn't going to be happy because he hadn't been told about the incident. Finally he said as non-offensive as he could, "When you went to deal with Cassie's latest crisis, Calloway had called me to the common room where I saw Anna and Rebecca."  
  
Ryan didn't say anything but looked at Russel as if he betrayed him. Rebecca silently laughed at the two as the house elf set a plate of food in front of her.  
  
For a moment, she had forgotten how hungry she was, but looking at the chicken, rice, and vegetables that she was given reminded. Instantly she picked up her fork and started to shovel food into her mouth.  
  
Russel watched the speed at which Rebecca ate wondering if she was actually chewing. Apparently, Rebecca hadn't been lying to him or Ryan about not eating.  
  
"Food that good?" Ryan asked noticing the same thing Russel had.  
  
Rebecca just nodded and went back to eating. The house elf smiled as she continued work around the three to make dinner. Ryan glanced over at Russel who seemed eager to say something, but couldn't seem to get anything out. The three sat there in an awkward silence until Rebecca ate her last bit and headed to the kitchen door.  
  
"I'm stuffed," she stated walking out the door.  
  
Both Ryan and Russel got up and followed her into the hall as Ryan joked, "I didn't know you were a turkey, does that mean that you have to go into the oven to roast?"  
  
"Ha, ha. ... I'm going to go take a shower," Rebecca said and started up the steps.  
  
Russel was about to say something to about her saying that she would hang out with them after she ate, but before he could Ryan mundanely replied, "Sounds like a good idea. Dinner will probably be done when you are, so we'll see you down in the dinning room."  
  
Rebecca smiled sweetly and then disappeared into her room happy that she could be alone for a while.  
  
"What did you say that for?" Russel stated fighting back the urge to slap Ryan outside the head. "You know she is now going to stay in that room until dinner. Are you so angry at me for not telling you that Rebecca had been in the common room that you aren't going to help me now?"  
  
Ryan didn't respond he just started walking up the stairs. Russel followed slightly frustrated that Ryan was going to hold this against him.  
  
"Mate, I swear I didn't know how she got there or where she had been before that. If you remember I came back into the room and before I could get out why I left, your girlfriend came in and took you out of the room."  
  
Ryan huffed and then asked, "Did you tell anyone what Jason wanted?"  
  
"No?" Russel was unsure why Ryan thought it was important if he had told anyone.  
  
"I hate him," Ryan muttered to himself.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"YES!" Ryan looked around to see if anyone had heard him shout, but no one seemed to care if they did hear him so he quietly added, "Come on."  
  
The two boys quickly went into Ryan room and shut the door so no one could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"So what is your problem with this Ben bloke?" Russel asked plopping down on Ryan's bed.  
  
It was Ryan turn to pace the room while they talked. Looking out the window for a second and then turned to walk away as he said, "When she first went off to Beauxbatons, Rebecca would come back from school talking about him. Ben this... Ben that... She acted like he was the greatest thing."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Every letter I ever got from her had his name in it. He was stealing her away from me."  
  
"So because your cousin wrote you about him you were worried that was affecting your guy's relationship?"  
  
Ryan stopped pacing and looked at Russel for a moment. He forgot that Russel only knew of Rebecca as his cousin, not the girl next door.  
  
"Yeah," Ryan quietly admitted knowing that it sounded dumb, but he had to keep up the façade he created to keep Cassie off of his back. If he didn't the drama queen he called his girlfriend would have a major fit that wouldn't stop.  
  
"Mate, you and your cousin will always be cousins. A guy isn't going to change that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So would you have thought that I was stealing her from you if I..."  
  
"No, that's completely different. You're my best mate and it would... be..."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Russel couldn't help but start laughing.  
  
"What?" snarled Ryan.  
  
"Well you said that it was when you guys first went off to different school, that she started to talk about Ben. What happened after a while?"  
  
"She stopped."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I think she knew that the guy bothered me."  
  
"Mate, I really think you are over reacting."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. I have never seen you so possessive of someone. You are almost as bad as Cassie is."  
  
Ryan stopped and looked at Russel for a moment. He looked like he was really mad and then suddenly he started laughing. "I guess you're right. She never did say anything about her dating anyone at Beauxbatons. In fact unless, I missed something, Weasel boy is her first boyfriend."  
  
Russel had been laughing with Ryan, but stopped at the mention of Charlie's name.  
  
"Of course, we'll be making sure that it isn't her last right?" Ryan stated when he saw that Russel was starting to brood. Russel just smiled and shook his head as Ryan said, "Come on, Russel. Let's go get her."  
  
Rebecca walked out of her private bathroom feeling much more relaxed. She had no idea that she had been that stressed just being down in the kitchen. She was sure that part of it was left over from going to the lawyer's and self defense class, but she really felt that most of it had to do with having to be around Russel.  
  
After changing and setting out a set of robes that would be appropriate for dinner with the Malfoy's, she laid down in her bed and looked out the window wondering when she would get an owl from Charlie. Of course, she had already told James to tell Charlie as soon as he could, but she could still hope that Charlie had sent her one before James could owl him. If not, it really didn't matter, because she would amend the situation tomorrow when she saw James.  
  
Yawning Rebecca turned to see what time it was. She had about an hour until dinner.  
  
'Just enough for a good nap,' she thought to herself as she turned back to the window. She smiled as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep hoping to dream of Charlie and her other friends.  
  
Ryan and Russel knocked on Rebecca's door. When Rebecca didn't answer the door, Ryan just opened the door.  
  
"Ryan, she isn't going to be happy that you went into her room," Russel stated remembering how mad Rebecca had been when he went into her dorm room.  
  
Ryan just shook his head and proceeded to walk into the room. After a moment he called back to Russel, "Oh, she's asleep. She won't care."  
  
"She's sleeping?" Russel couldn't help to walk in to see her.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Both guys stood at the side of the bed and just looked at Rebecca. Russel thought that she looked like an angel lying there with a sweet smile on her face. The only problem was that he knew that it was the thought of Charlie that put that smile on his face. All Russel wanted to do was swipes that smile right off her face.  
  
"Come on, Ryan," he started pulling Ryan's arm. "Let's leave her to sleep. I want to get that date planned so that I can take her out as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay," Ryan said starting out the door. "Let's get everything finalized so that you can sweep her off her feet. We'll get her up for dinner."  
  
The boys sat in there Ryan's room until dinner. Russel picked Ryan's brain some more about what would be Rebecca's dream date. It didn't matter that Ryan was probably off base with what Rebecca really would like to do.  
  
Russel's idea was to get Ryan's opinion and shape them to what he thought Rebecca would like. The way he figured it doing this would give him an upper hand at winning Rebecca's heart.  
  
"Hey its dinner time. Let's go get her," Ryan stated getting up and heading out the door.  
  
Russel followed him to Rebecca's room. The boys knocked again, but there was no answer. Ryan opened the door and found Rebecca was still sound asleep. He tried to wake her, but to no avail. He got Rebecca up for a second, but she fell right back to sleep. In the end Ryan retreated out of the room.  
  
Two hours later when dinner was over and the boys were back in Ryan's room after trying to wake Rebecca up again, a soft knock came on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Ryan asked wondering what was going on.  
  
The door slowly opened and Rebecca walked in.  
  
"Did I sleep through dinner?" she asked rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes. Ryan, who was really angry with her for falling asleep when she did, couldn't help but laugh at her, obviously, Rebecca hadn't done it on purpose and was rather upset about it.  
  
"Yeah, you did. You hungry?" he asked as Rebecca settled herself on his bed surprisingly not reacting to how close she was sitting next to Russel.  
  
"No, I really am not really hungry. I just wanted to make sure no one messed with my clock. ... I think I might go back to bed."  
  
Before Ryan could ask if she was that tired, Rebecca yawned really big.  
  
"Hey Rebecca," Russel gently said not wanting to startle her. He suspected that she really didn't know who she was next to.  
  
"Hmm?" Rebecca managed to get out before she started to yawn again.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you about the date?"  
  
Rebecca looked at for him for a moment slightly surprised that he was still there, but too exhausted to react.  
  
All she could do was ask, "What about it?"  
  
"When do you want to go on it? I was thinking maybe this weekend."  
  
Rebecca scrunched up her face slightly. She was so tired and she didn't think she would feel much better on the weekend. There's was no way she wanted to do the date when she was tired. Russel could see it all in her eyes and wasn't too offend by Rebecca making a face at him. After all he didn't want her falling asleep on him while he was trying to win her heart.  
  
After a moment, he added, "How about we do it on a night that you feel more awake?"  
  
Rebecca just nodded as she yawned again and blinked several times like she was struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Guys, I am going back to bed," she finally said getting off the bed. "Night."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Ryan said helping her up as best as he could. "Good night, Rebecca."  
  
"Sweet sleep, Rebecca," Russel called after her. When Ryan looked at Russel, Russel smiled and said, "One step closer, mate, one step closer." 


	2. Saturday Hike

CHAPTER 2 – Saturday Hike  
  
For the next week, Russel stayed at the Malfoy's trying to get Rebecca to be ready for their date, but nothing really happened. Rebecca always disappeared in the afternoon to go to self-defense class and always came back either in a frustrated mood or exhausted. Russel and Ryan suspected Rebecca of milking out the little fatigue that she felt for all it was worth, but on Friday when Russel got feed up with everything, he found out differently.  
  
He barged into Rebecca's room when he thought that she was hiding in there reading or something else. Rebecca, however, was sound asleep again. Russel may have thought that she still looked like an angel when she slept, but the fact that he hadn't gotten to talk to her at all was starting to really frustrate him almost to the point he was at in school. He didn't want to make the same mistake this time. Researching headache spells was the downfall to his plan to winning Rebecca's heart.  
  
After letting a huff out to relieve some of his exasperation, he looked down to see Rebecca's hand dangling over the side of the bed over a letter, which was on the floor. He picked it up and was about to throw on to the bed when he saw Charlie's signature. Russel glanced at Rebecca who was still sleeping soundly and decided it wouldn't hurt to see if he could be inspired from the letter with some new ideas for his date.  
  
Becca,  
  
Sweetheart, James just told me the news about the will stipulations. Though I wish that you could write me I am glad that there was the loop hole so that I can send you things. I hope that the driving and self-defense classes are going well. Could you tell James how they are going the next time you see him? Until you leave the Malfoy's, it seems like the only way that I can get news from you...  
  
Russel quickly folded the letter up and threw it back on the floor before he read any more. He couldn't believe that Rebecca had had contact with one of her friends.  
  
Little did he know that Rebecca saw James everyday when she passed the Patterson's ice cream parlor and that James always came out to see her often with a small ice cream cone or child-size shake. He would walk with Rebecca until the intersection before the lawyer's office and would take whatever Rebecca hadn't finished and made sure there was no proof that she had ice cream.  
  
It was a fun secret for Rebecca. It allowed her to get to know James better and to get information to Charlie in a round about way. Getting to do something that the Malfoy's didn't approve was just an added perk.  
  
Russel may have not known everything but he figured out at least part of what Rebecca had been hiding. Now he just needed to find a way to get Ryan aware of this without him snitching on Rebecca. She would be furious if she discovered that he knew about James.  
  
"So how are the lessons going?" Russel dared to ask on Saturday morning at breakfast since Rebecca seemed to be in a good mood and well rested. He wanted to see what happened to her mood when she responded before he started his questioning on James.  
  
"Okay, I guess?" Rebecca mundanely responded playing with over-easy eggs on her plate to make a smiley face out of the yolks. "I think I might be getting a better handle on driving. Self defense though."  
  
Russel smiled slightly. Rebecca had slipped and told about the driving lessons that she had never mentioned before. He might actually get her to slip up on seeing James.  
  
"What's the matter with that?" Ryan piped in before Russel could say anything else, because he was wondering why Rebecca was so down about it when she had been so happy when she first heard about it.  
  
"Nothing really," she slowly responded before she explained that she could do most of it, but was having trouble getting out of some of the embraces that the instructor wants her to be able to break free from. "I just can't do it and I don't know why. The moves are simple enough, but I just can't seem to do them."  
  
"Rebecca, it can't be much harder than..." Ryan stopped he saw in Rebecca's expression that she wasn't being over exaggerating. "Can we help you practice?"  
  
"Um..." Rebecca hesitated. It was a very generous offer and the fact that Rebecca didn't have to beg Ryan to help her made it extra special, but she knew Ryan was including Russel in his offer and having that guy's arms around her was extremely high on her list of things she wanted to never happen. A side glance at Russel only proved that he was willing to let her try to break out of his embrace. "I... I appreciate the offer, but I really think that it is more of a mental than anything. Once I get over what is keeping me from it, then I might ask you if the offer is still open and take you up on it."  
  
"It will be open," Russel answered trying to act like he was indifferent about the matter, but he responded to quickly for either Ryan or Rebecca to be fooled by his tone.  
  
"What he said," Ryan casually said when Rebecca turned to look at him after rolling her eyes at Russel. "So what else is going on? You been so tired this week, I haven't gotten to ask you anything. Have you gotten to know anyone in your lessons?"  
  
"No, not really. I am soooo much younger than everyone. Of course, being a witch doesn't help. I get asked about these muggle subjects that I have to fake my way through so that no one thinks that I haven't been in school."  
  
"You shouldn't have to hide that you're a witch," Ryan indigently stated.  
  
"And witches and wizards who are muggle born shouldn't have to hide that," Rebecca snapped.  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked directly Rebecca not sure what she meant by what he considered an out-of-the-blue comment.  
  
Sensing a fight looming from her questionable statement and not really being up to it, Rebecca decided it would best to keep on talking. "No one should hide who they are, but people do. We aren't allowed to do any spells or use our powers. Really the ministry is making us hide who we are when we are outside of Hogwarts."  
  
"Rebecca," Ryan interrupted when she paused for a breath. He was trying to hold in his laughter from how fast Rebecca had talked.  
  
"Hmm?" she responded as innocently as possible.  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"I... don't know. Hmm? Haven't thought about that. Maybe a nap? Or..."  
  
"How about we go on our date?" Russel chimed in which instantly changed Rebecca's mood from a slightly happy one to a very sober one.  
  
"You know you made the bet, you have to do it," Ryan added thinking that Rebecca was going to try worm out of the date.  
  
"I know that," Rebecca defensively stated while shooting a dirty look at Ryan. "I was just going to ask if we could push it back to next weekend, when I should be more adjusted to all this running around I have to do and be less fatigued. I would rather go on a hike with both of you this morning than have to go out tonight when I might feel like going to bed after tea."  
  
"You're a fast talker," Ryan stated disgusted at Rebecca's response.  
  
Rebecca just rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out while counting to ten. She didn't want to get into a fight with Ryan about this. He just wouldn't understand that she wasn't trying to get out of anything. She wanted her ring that Russel took from her back too badly to get out of the date.  
  
Russel noticed the tension between the two, but could care less. Rebecca finally said when their date would be and he was going to hold her too it. Of course the added bonus was that she suggested that they spend the morning together out of the house where she couldn't find refuge anywhere.  
  
With a big smile on his face, Russel piped in, "I'd like to go on a hike."  
  
Ryan glared at him for a second, but then saw that there was value to Rebecca's proposition to Russel and he saw a way to get back at Rebecca and there wasn't anything she could do about it.  
  
"Fine, we can go on a hike, but I better not hear you say anything about not going on next Saturday," Ryan stated pointedly at Rebecca.  
  
"Great. I'm going to go change. I'll meet you out on the porch in fifteen minutes," Rebecca responded ignoring Ryan's attitude towards her. She got up and left the room unaware that she was letting Ryan have enough time to fill Russel in to his plans.  
  
"Mate, it's perfect," Ryan insisted as he and Russel walked outside. Russel had to admit that he liked Ryan's way of thinking with this plan, but still had reserves. Though he wanted the alone time with Rebecca that Ryan's plan ensured, the idea that she would be upset didn't sound like a good thing to him.  
  
"Yeah maybe to us, but to her, it's going to be miserable. I don't see how it is going to help me win her over," Russel finally stated wanting to see what Ryan would reply.  
  
Ryan drew a deep breath. He thought he had gone through all of this before, but obviously he would have to go through it again.  
  
"Rebecca has been avoiding us..."  
  
"Mate, she's been sleeping. If we did half of what she did then we would want to sleep too."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"How does it not matter? We're going to get her mad at us."  
  
"Correction, I am going to get her angry with me and you are going to win her heart by being the perfect gentlemen. She may be mad at me today, but once she gets over what ever problem she has with you, I'll turn the charm back on, remind her of a few things we have done together, and I'll be back in her good graces."  
  
"Why don't we both be nice to her and let her see that I am not a bad guy through our interaction? All that you are going to do is be really mean to your cousin and run the risk of everything back firing on you."  
  
"So what if it does, Rebecca is getting what she deserves."  
  
Russel just stared at Ryan for a moment completely clueless on why Ryan was bent on putting Rebecca through what Russel considered was hell.  
  
"What did Rebecca do that you think she deserves this."  
  
"She's hiding things."  
  
"Are you talking about the driving lessons?" Russel asked deciding that if Ryan said yes he was going to scrape his plan to get Rebecca to slip up about seeing James. There was no way that he was going to let Ryan know that even if he had to cup his hand over Rebecca's mouth to keep her from saying it accidentally. After all if Ryan wanted her to suffer so badly for the driving lessons, Russel would hate to see what would happen if the James situation came up.  
  
Just as Russel thought, Ryan shook his head yes. Russel couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what his mission was going to be as long as he was at the Malfoy's and Rebecca was there.  
  
Rebecca walked out to the back porch and noticed that Ryan and Russel suddenly got a whole lot quieter.  
  
'Oh, they're up to something. I'll have to keep my guard up,' was all she could think as she walked off the porch as she gave the boys a look to tell them that she knew they had something up their sleeves.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Ryan forcefully asked before Rebecca could questions the boys on anything.  
  
"I don't know. I guess, as long as it isn't the quagmire, I don't care," Rebecca responded hoping that it didn't spur any ideas in Ryan's head. He was in quite a nasty mood towards her and she had yet to pin point what all she had did to deserve it this time around. As far as she was concerned he just seemed to want to jump on her case about everything.  
  
"Why not the quagmire?" Russel inquired intrigued by Rebecca's concerned facial expression when she said the word.  
  
"It has snakes." Rebecca shuttered which reminded Russel of her phobia of the reptile.  
  
Russel was sympathetic and was ready to announce that they would go someplace else when Ryan decided it was time to put holes into her reasoning by saying, "The woods are full of them, too. Are you going to say that we aren't going there as well?"  
  
"Not as many," Rebecca defensively started, but could see Ryan wasn't going to take that as a plausible answer. After a moment, she added, "If you want to go to the quagmire, fine, we'll go, but fair warning if either of you try to put me into anything there you're both getting black eyes."  
  
Russel shot Ryan a look to tell him to ease off. Rebecca wasn't going to think that Ryan was acting alone. It was a very obvious fact.  
  
Quickly catching Russel's drift, Ryan grumbled slightly upset that his great plan wasn't going to work. Rebecca looked at him questionably causing Ryan to stop for a moment and regroup.  
  
"No, let's not go there," he said more civil and then trying to cool down the situation, with a genuine grin he added, "How about we just let our feet decide where we are going?"  
  
Rebecca just laughed as she nodded her head in agreement. She hadn't heard that phrase in so long. It brought back a flood of happy memories of when she and Ryan would go out exploring and be late of lunch or tea and perhaps maybe even dinner. All they could ever say as their excuse was that they let their feet lead the way when they got in trouble.  
  
Russel looked at the two knowing that he was on the wrong side of an inside joke, but he didn't mind since Ryan and Rebecca seemed to be getting on each others' good side. As far as he was concerned, it didn't matter what he knew as long as the tension in the group was low.  
  
"Well, shall we head on out then?" Russel asked taking a step off the porch.  
  
Rebecca immediately followed still laughing causing him to smile. He never in his wildest imagination would have thought Rebecca would willingly follow him anywhere until she had forgiven him for what he had done. From where Russel stood even though two plans had gone down the drain that day, everything was working out for the best and the group was going to have a great time.  
  
The three walked across the vast back yard to the woods. Knowing that if Rebecca led the way they would end up at her house, Ryan took lead. Though he really didn't care if they went there, all he could see was Rebecca getting upset at seeing the house and remembering Wadsworth. That would be the end of their outing and Ryan didn't want that.  
  
Russel need some time with Rebecca to make good memories. If by chance they went there later in the afternoon, then fine, but not first thing off.  
  
Avoiding the path that would take them to quagmire, Ryan took them to a clearing where he and Rebecca played as children. Memories came back to both of them. Soon the two were reminiscing with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Russel, who may have felt like a third wheel when Rebecca and Ryan started their 'do you remember' bit, was actually enjoying getting to hear the stories. He was getting an insight to on Rebecca's life that he would never be able get being with her by himself.  
  
As the three entered back into the woods, all of them were laughing. Rebecca was having a wonderful time and forgot who she was with. Correction, she temporary misplaced the memories that involved her disliking the boy's company without others around.  
  
When she tripped over a root of a tree and Russel help her back up, made sure she was steady, and then released her arm, she swore that it was the same Russel she got to know over Christmas. The one that was willing to just let her ramble on and on until she got what was on her mind cleared up; The one who sat contently next to her as they did her Christmas puzzle or even later on when she was studying in the library. The one she was ready to call her friend. Not the one that cursed her with all those headaches or scared her more times than she wanted to count.  
  
After the root incident Rebecca relaxed a significant amount. She knew that Russel was probably formulating some plan in the back of his mind, but it appeared that today he wasn't going to try anything.  
  
As the three went deeper into the woods, their laughter increased and Ryan fell back so he was more with the group. Russel and Ryan flanked Rebecca and did a little reminiscing of some of their own adventures. It was Rebecca's turn to enjoy the stories.  
  
They made Ryan and Russel's friendship more real to her. Even though she knew Ryan had other friends from Hogwarts, Russel and Ryan had more of a mutual relationship. They were on the same level as each other. The other friends seemed not to be the same way.  
  
'No wonder they are best friends,' Rebecca thought as she climbed over a log to see the stream where she and Ryan would play on the hot summer days. She hadn't been there for years, but she could tell that there was something different about the spot.  
  
"Didn't the stream use to go that way?" Rebecca asked pointing towards to her right as she took a step close to the bank.  
  
"Yeah, I think it did," Ryan replied looking down at the ground to see hints of a dried up creek bed. As he started to walk down the path of the old stream, he added, "Come on."  
  
"But don't you want to see where it goes?" Rebecca inquired. She desperately wanted the adventure of following the new path, even if it wasn't a grand and glorious one. Ryan looked down the other path for a moment and then to where is he was going.  
  
"Betcha they end up in the same place," Ryan playfully stated causing Rebecca to smile.  
  
"They might very well, but how do we know until we try," she responded sweetly. Ryan smiled. There was no tone in Rebecca's voice saying that she was putting on an act to get her way. She was being who she was and acting as though there was nothing wrong between any of them.  
  
Ryan decided to take a step towards really mending their relationship. Perhaps he could get it back to the way that it was before they left for separate schools. Maybe he could even make it stronger.  
  
"Why don't you go down that way and I will go this way and see if I can figure out why it stopped going this way?"  
  
Rebecca looked at him shocked. That was the last thing she expected him to say.  
  
"Um, okay? And how about if we don't meet up in let's say a half an hour we turn around come back here?"  
  
"Fine by me," Ryan stated. He then noticed Russel was moving towards him. Obviously, Russel didn't think that Rebecca would willingly let him go with her. It was time for Ryan to try something. "Um, Rebecca, do you think you'll be fine by yourself? I mean, if you run into a snake will you be okay?"  
  
Rebecca's eye got big. She hadn't thought of that when Ryan first suggested it. Ryan had always been there with her in the woods. If they ran into a snake he took care of it. Now faced with going out there on her own, she would have to deal with any by herself.  
  
"I can go with you, if you want," volunteered Russel after a moment. He remained by Ryan so he didn't appear to be too eager to go with her, even though he would do it in a heart beat.  
  
"O-okay," Rebecca whispered. Her fear of snakes was too great for her to refuse the offer. She felt fortunate that Russel appeared to be on his best behavior for the outing.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit," Ryan said turning down his appointed path. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that even though his initial plan had been tossed to the waste side, Russel was going to get some alone time with Rebecca.  
  
"You ready to go?" Russel asked as he slowly approached Rebecca .  
  
"Um, yeah," Rebecca responded as she started down the path.  
  
Russel sped himself up slightly so he could walk beside her. He was careful not to get too close, but made sure that if she tripped again he could help her up fast. He was also hoping to get a conversation started with her. Rebecca was starting to wonder which one of them was going to break the silence when she implusively glanced back to where they walked from.  
  
"Oh, my," she said grabbing hold of Russel's arm to stop him.  
  
"What?" Russel said turning around thinking that Rebecca had seen a snake.  
  
"It's my puzzle."  
  
That was all Rebecca had to say for Russel to realize that they were looking at the wooded scene of Rebecca's Christmas puzzle. At the angle they were looking at you couldn't even see the part of the dried up stream that Ryan had walked down.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't think it was a real place."  
  
"Neither did I. Huh? That quote makes more sense now."  
  
Russel looked at Rebecca confused and had to ask, "What quote?"  
  
"Oh," Rebecca started as she and Russel turned to continue their walk. "There was a quote on the back of the puzzle after I got rid of the lines. If I remember correctly, it said, 'Everyone changes like the river changes its course. Little by little the change occurs until the course turn into something unfamiliar.' It makes more sense now. I think last time was down by that section of the stream this path was just a little dribble where the overflow would go. I mean I didn't take notice of it and now look at it. How could anyone miss it?"  
  
"But the quote was talking about people."  
  
"I know, but now that I have this real place that changed without me knowing it. Maybe I can see the changes in people."  
  
"Maybe," Russel said as he silently resolved to show Rebecca how he had changes since getting her upset with him.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Russel decided to see if he could get Rebecca to talk some more, by asking, "If you don't mind me asking, where did this morning's comment about muggle born witches and wizards come from?"  
  
"Oh, um," Rebecca stuttered trying to decide whether she wanted to tell him or not. In the end, she guessed it really didn't matter. "I, uh, got a letter from Lauren."  
  
"Oh, how was she doing?"  
  
"Okay, was having a bit of a problem with her old friends it sounded like. She doesn't feel like she can tell them where she was this past year."  
  
"Oh, poor kid."  
  
"Yeah. She was lucky her family decided to go on holiday to visit family."  
  
Russel's heart about broke when he heard the mournful tone in Rebecca's voice. To him, Lauren Kimmel was almost a miniature Rebecca. The brunette girl, who would be a second year student at Hogwarts coming school year, latched on to Rebecca at the beginning of the previous year while they were both new to the school. The two' s friendship grew and bloomed to the point where Rebecca treated Lauren like a little sister and protected her like one too.  
  
Knowing the situation with Lauren must be killing Rebecca, Russel offered, "Do you want to send her a letter? I'll send it for you."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think that I could write it, stipulations and all."  
  
"I could write it for you."  
  
"Thanks you, but do you honestly think Lauren is going to take your letter seriously? She knows what you did with that fake ring you made to replace my ring."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot."  
  
Rebecca was thankful to hear the sound of regret in Russel's voice and the expression of discomfort he wore. And though she didn't want to vocally forgive him for anything he did just yet, she wanted to lighten the mood so she said with a joking tone, "How could you forget? I thought Dan was going to kill her."  
  
Russel thought for a moment about how his jet black haired friend was so mad at the girl when she stood up to Russel. Though it was slightly embarrassing, Russel had to admit that he was proud of Lauren for doing it. Of course that was after he had time to cool down himself. That, to him, was the point he stopped caring that Lauren wasn't from a magical family. Dan, on the other hand, still saw he as a mudblood.  
  
Russel smiled slightly as he said, "Yeah, it was probably a good thing that you stood between them. Dan still doesn't like her that much either. He kept telling Harvey to stay away from Lauren."  
  
"To bad, Harvey didn't take that advice." Rebecca couldn't help but think that Lauren would have had an easier time her first year, if Harvey had left her alone. "Maybe this year he will."  
  
"Maybe," Russel started as he changed the topic to more pleasant topics. He had a feeling if he didn't the mood for the day would be ruined, because eventually one of Rebecca's other friend would be brought up and that would lead to talking about his adversary, Charlie. A row would only ensue from there.  
  
The two continued walking and had a bit of a rambling conversation going when they ran across another brook that flowed into the stream they were following. A bit further down the way they found Ryan.  
  
"Hey," he said as he came out from behind some trees. "I thought I heard your voices... The stream use to loop up to here and then heads that way." Ryan was pointing to the opposite direction of the way the water flowed now."  
  
Rebecca was starting to wonder what they were going to do when Ryan started to walk into the new direction. A smile formed on Rebecca's face. She knew where the old path went and was curious to where the stream went now. Apparently, Ryan was curious too which thrilled her to death. As the three continued to follow the stream, Ryan told them what he found when he walked down his path.  
  
"There was a pile of sticks that had dammed up the stream it looks like," explained Ryan as they got closer to what appeared to be the other edge of the woods. "I think the stream backed up and went this way."  
  
Russel and Rebecca told him about the other creek that they saw.  
  
"Oh that explains why the stream looks so established," started Ryan very thoughtfully. "I bet that the water kept flowing this way and the roots of the trees soaked up the excess water. If there is a really good rain about the water backs up into the old path."  
  
Shaking their heads in agreement, Russel and Rebecca continued to walk out of the woods as Ryan continued to talk about his theory of the new leg of the stream. After a few minutes, Russel and Rebecca both looked down at their watches wondering how much longer Ryan would stay on the topic. They both started to chortle upon catching each other doing the same thing.  
  
"Huh," Ryan stated as they got out of the woods. Not noticing that Rebecca and Russel were laughing at him.  
  
"What?" Rebecca asked wondering what stopped Ryan from talking.  
  
"Oh, it's just that we came out of the woods and there's a house down there."  
  
Russel and Rebecca looked down to see a house that looked as though it had been built on to it several times. From appearances it looked as though each additional room had been added at different times and everything was being held together magically.  
  
"Oh, we've been hear before," Rebecca whispered remember a time when she and Ryan had been out exploring when they were younger. The house didn't have quite as many rooms as it does now, but she recognized the ones that had been there before.  
  
"What do you mean? We haven't been here before," Ryan said very confused. "I don't think, we have."  
  
"Yes, we have. Remember, we came out of the wood over there." Rebecca pointed to her right where there were some great oaks standing. "We were going to come down to the house, because there were three boys all with red- hair playing, but it took us forever to get here and we had to get back for dinner. ... hehe... If I am not mistaken we were still late for that and got in trouble."  
  
When Rebecca mentioned the red headed boys, Russel and Ryan looked each other wondering if it was the Weasley Brothers were the boys. Both boys' eyes got big as Rebecca suggested, "Why don't we go down this time? Obviously, it's a wizarding family. Maybe we know them."  
  
"Um, actually," stalled Ryan as he looked down at his watch. "Once again, we have to get going. We are going to be late for lunch as it is."  
  
Rebecca didn't argue just, shook her head and turned to head back in the woods. Russel and Ryan traded relieved looks as they both let out the breath they were holding waiting for Rebecca's answer. Both boys then turned and followed Rebecca into the woods. 


	3. Letters

Chapter 3 - Letters  
  
Though it took them a long time to get to the other side of the woods, they returned to the Malfoy's in half the time. Mostly because Rebecca got into a really playful mood and after giving Ryan a push to the side, she ran off saying that he was it and no tag backs. Russel quickly looked at Ryan and took off.  
  
The three raced through the woods. Ryan managed to catch Russel, but Rebecca turned out to be a hard person to catch. She could drive through and under things that neither boy couldn't get through.  
  
After a half hour of Russel just chasing after Rebecca since there was no tap backs, Ryan decided that the boys would form a team against her.  
  
"That's not fair," cried Rebecca as she climbed over a fallen tree.  
  
"Well, slow down and let me catch you," Russel called back laughing as he ran around a group of trees she had just went through.  
  
"Never." Rebecca burst out of the woods and headed start towards the house. She was getting tired, but she didn't want Russel to lay a hand on her. Sure she let him help her up earlier in the day, but who could tell what would happen in this forum.  
  
She ran across the lawn and at the old oak with the tire swing when she decided that she was done. She couldn't take another step. Her sudden stop got her into trouble.  
  
Russel and Ryan were closer than she thought and ran right in to her. The boys didn't mean to do it, but they couldn't stop. They all tumbled to the ground and Rebecca found herself on the bottom of the pile. As fast as they could, Ryan and Russel scramble to get up.  
  
"Rebecca, we are so sorry," Russel said as he offered her his hand to help her up.  
  
"It's okay," Rebecca started after being pulled to her feet.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I am little dizzy, but that's the price you pay for being claustrophobia, right?"  
  
Rebecca gave a faint smile. Russel just laughed as the three started to the house. Ryan trailed a bit watching intrigued on how Russel wasn't letting go of Rebecca's hand and she wasn't ripping it away.  
  
"Where have you three been?" Mr. Malfoy asked from the dining room as the three teens entered into the foyer. Ryan, Rebecca, and Russel all looked at each other and slowly headed into the room. "Well?"  
  
"We went on a walk and lost track of time," Ryan answered.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy just shook her head in a disapproving manner as she silently went back to the remainders of her lunch. Mr. Malfoy barked an order to the house elf and then returned to his meal.  
  
Ryan took a seat at the table followed by Rebecca and Russel. They all sat in silence while they were served. After the look they got when they walked into the room, the three decided it was best to stay quiet until they were dismissed.  
  
When they finally got to escape lunch, the three teens raced up the stairs. Rebecca headed into her room while the boys headed to Ryan's room. After Rebecca took a quick shower and changed hr clothes, she heard a knock on her door. She slowly opened to find Ryan and Russel standing outside her door.  
  
"Mind if we hang out in here until dinner?" Ryan asked.  
  
"How about until tea?" Rebecca smarted off as she opened the door wider to let the boys in without thinking of anything but the fun they had had that morning. When she caught sight of the grin that formed on Russel's face she was ready to kick herself.  
  
'I walked into whatever they had planned,' she thought as her jaw dropped. 'I got played!'  
  
"What's the matter?" Russel asked as he flopped down on one of the reading chairs in the room.  
  
It made Rebecca feel more at easy that he didn't try to sit on her bed like Ryan had. She decided she had been paranoid with her first thoughts.  
  
Trying to recompose herself and keep the boys from asking more questions about her expression, she asked "Why didn't you guys wait for me in Ryan's room?"  
  
"Because you would have fallen asleep," Ryan dryly state.  
  
"I am wide awake from our little excursion."  
  
"Either that or take forever while you read these." He held up a letter with smiley faces all over it.  
  
"Cathrine," Rebecca said as a sweet smile formed on her face as she thought of her prankster friend and fellow chaser for Gryffindor. Rebecca walked forward and took the card from Ryan. After looking at it for a moment, she looked over to see that there were at least three more cards there. She almost didn't believe it at first.  
  
"Okay, hot shot, let's see if you can figure out who sent it without having their calling card all over it," Ryan joked holding up another letter.  
  
Rebecca looked at the address for a moment and then confidently said, "That's Sara's hand writing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Rebecca playfully replied as she snatched the letter and opened it. She quickly showed Sara's signature to Ryan and then scanned down to see James name in it. Deciding it would be best to not to read any of the letters in front of the boys, she folded the letter back up and ordered, "Next."  
  
Ryan looked at her funny. He would have bet that Rebecca would sit there and read that letter. After all, Sara was Rebecca's best friend at Hogwarts. Ryan didn't dwell on it and picked up another letter.  
  
"Jacquelyn, if the penmanship isn't enough evidence, then you can tell by the way she did that little flare thing at the end of my name," Rebecca stated about to take it when Ryan turned it around and shook his head. Evidently he believed Jacquelyn was the type to have perfect handwriting.  
  
"Okay," he said as he handed the card over. Then without waiting for Rebecca to show him she was right, he held up another one and asked, "What about this one?"  
  
"Stacy."  
  
Ryan flipped the letter at Rebecca and showed a new one.  
  
"Lauren?"  
  
Russel got up and stood next to Rebecca as she picked up the letter from the ground. He had heard in Rebecca's voice the concern she had for seeing another letter from Lauren so soon.  
  
Ryan was holding up another letter up and clearing his throat to get Rebecca's attention. Russel glared at Ryan.  
  
'Why doesn't he understand that Rebecca needs to read this one?' Russel thought about ready to inform Ryan of this. Rebecca, however handed Lauren's letter to Russel and looked at the other letter.  
  
"That's from..." Rebecca said looking hard at the address.  
  
Suddenly there was a hoot that distracted Ryan and Rebecca. Russel glanced over to see an owl perched on the window sill. He didn't take any notice and started to read Lauren's letter.  
  
Dear Becca,  
  
I know it hasn't been long (two days, maybe) since I last wrote you. I just wanted to let you know that I am doing much better since I wrote you last. I am at my grandparents and other than people asking me if I enjoy school, I don't get hassled about anything. When are you going to be back from Malfoy's? I have a feeling it won't be any time soon. Like I said in my last letter I will be back home from holiday this week for that talent show Mum signed me up for. It should be fun, but still I really am not looking forward to going back home. Could you come visit me when you get back home? Mum and Dad already said it was okay. Maybe I could come visit you, too? I miss you! I can't wait to get back to school.  
  
Lauren  
  
'Poor kid. I think I am going to have to write her,' Russel thought and then he had a flash of something else. He glanced up to see Rebecca petting the owl as she took the letter tied to its leg.  
  
"Thanks Errol," she said as she turned around as she casually looked at the handwriting. "From Charlie."  
  
Russel felt a surge of angry well inside him at the mention of Charlie's name, but when Rebecca didn't open the letter right away, he felt it subside.  
  
Rebecca looked at him remembering that he had Lauren's letter. Her face showed everything to Russel.  
  
"She's fine," he mouthed at her to relieve her apprehension of the letter's contents.  
  
"Oh good," Rebecca whispered back.  
  
She walked over with a sweet smile especial for Russel and took the letter to add to her stack. Russel smiled at the idea that Rebecca believed him. She didn't even try to read the letter to make sure Russel was right.  
  
Of course, Ryan didn't even let her have a chance. Before Rebecca or Russel could say or do anything else, Ryan shook the letter at Rebecca and demanded, "Who is this from?!"  
  
Both Russel and Rebecca jumped slightly at Ryan tone. Rebecca quickly regained her composure and looked again at the letter. After a while with Rebecca face all scrunched up trying to figure out who would have wrote her with from the chicken scratch handwriting, Ryan became inpatient and waved the letter around.  
  
"I don't know," Rebecca exasperatedly stated grabbing the letter to open. She quickly skimmed the letter down to see the signature.  
  
Becky,  
  
I have tried to get a hold of you at your house, but you're never there. I finally got one of your house elves to tell me that you weren't living there for the time being. So where did your parents' will whisk you off to now? Luckily, I have an owl that always seems to be able to find you no matter where you are. When you write back let me know when you will be coming back home. I'll be there to greet you. Then we can discuss our relationship and how we will get you back to Beauxbatons where you belong. After all, you are my girl and we should be together.  
  
Ben  
  
In shock, she whispered, "Ben."  
  
Ryan saw red and Russel wasn't sure what to think right at that moment.  
  
Rebecca quickly folded the letter up and put it to the bottom of her other letters. Then she placed them on her bed and asked, "So do you guys mind if we go outside and hang out there? I could do with a little more fresh air."  
  
"Don't you want to read your letters?" Russel asked not allowing Ryan a chance to speak. The jealous that Ryan felt at the mention of Ben's name overwhelmed Ryan's sense of reasoning, if he were to allowed to speak Russel could only foresee another row between Rebecca and Ryan.  
  
Rebecca looked at the letters for a moment and quietly stated, "No, I can read them later. It isn't like I can write back to anyone."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Russel said tapping Ryan on the shoulder to get him to head out the door.  
  
The three headed out the door and down the steps. None of them said anything as they headed out the door. Ryan seemed to be brooding about the letter from Ben while Rebecca was starting to kick herself for not reading Lauren's letter.  
  
As Rebecca settled herself in the hammock that was tied between two trees near the tire swing, she had to ask, "Russel, what all did Lauren say?"  
  
Russel, who had been leaning up against the oak tree with the swing, looked over to see her staring at him eager to hear about her friend.  
  
"That she was doing better," he started walking towards the hammock. Rebecca curled up her legs to make room for him to sit with her as he continued telling her about Lauren. Russel wasn't sure, but he thought there was a glint of thankfulness in her eye.  
  
The two sat there talking while Ryan took some of his aggression our on the tire swing. Rebecca was about so say something to find out what Ryan was so upset about when Russel distracted her by offering to write Lauren once again.  
  
"Russel, it's awfully sweet of you," Rebecca started captivating Ryan without knowing it. "But as I said before, I don't think Lauren would trust a letter from you."  
  
"I know," Russel quietly stated and then looked at Ryan. "Do you think that she would trust one from Ryan since she knows that you are staying here?"  
  
Rebecca scrunched up her face as if she wasn't quite sure. After a moment she finally said, "Eh, I think it would have to come from someone like..."  
  
"Sara?" Russel quickly interrupted not wanting Rebecca to say James' name.  
  
"Yeah," Rebecca sadly agreed. Russel looked at Ryan to spur him on to alleviate Rebecca melancholy.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes at first and then really thought about what his gesture could mean to Rebecca and the smile it would put on her face. The status it would give him in her mind over others flickered as he thought. Ryan gave Russel a 'we'll talk about this later' look and stated, "I am going to find out what we are having for supper. I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Rebecca murmured before going back to talk to Russel. She wanted to know something from him and actually felt better with Ryan gone in asking, "Why are you so concerned about Lauren?"  
  
Russel looked over at her and didn't really know what to say.  
  
"I mean," Rebecca continued hoping to clarify her question, "why when Lauren is muggle born do you keep on offering to keep me connected to her?"  
  
"She sweet and ... and... and she reminds me a lot of you?"  
  
"She reminds you of me?" Rebecca skeptically asked.  
  
"Yeah, she does."  
  
"You're not going to give her headaches this year, are you?"  
  
Russel looked at her not sure whether Rebecca was joking or not. He decided to use it as a spring board for them to civilly discuss their relationship.  
  
After a moment he stated, "No, she gives me the time of day when I go talk to her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Russel took a deep breathe and the started to explain, "Do you remember the letter I sent you after Valentine's Day? You know it was after the explosion in potions?"  
  
Rebecca nodded her head remember the creepy letter where Russel tried to explain why he had done so many horrible things to her.  
  
"Then you remember me saying that I went crazy trying to talk to you?"  
  
"Yep," Rebecca stated skeptical.  
  
"Lauren would let me talk to her and I got to know her."  
  
"And I didn't? You do remember Christmas, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you stopped when Weasley came back around. As I said in the letter, I just wanted to let you know that you weren't alone, but it was hard with you not giving me the time of day."  
  
"That's what you letter was suppose to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No offense it just sounded more lustful than anything when I read it. You talked about wanting to get to know me, but there was nothing about being friends in it. And after Valentine's Day, I didn't have anything telling me that you would be getting at anything else."  
  
"Oh... Guess I never thought of you seeing it as another way."  
  
"I guess it is a common mistake."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Rebecca drew in a breath of air not sure she wanted to explain. As she let it out slowly, Russel decided to guess what it had to do with and asked, "Does this have to do with Ben's letter?"  
  
Rebecca just nodded her head yes and had a hallow look in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Russel asked hoping that she didn't, but still wanted to show her he was there for her. Luckily, Rebecca shook her head no.  
  
"Well if you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you. ... I am just glad I am here and not at home right now," Rebecca stated in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're here too."  
  
Russel was very tempted to lean over and kiss her on the cheek, but he decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead he switched topics and the two continued to talk for until tea not realizing Ryan hadn't came back outside. He had stuck his head out earlier, but quickly went back in so the two could be left alone.  
  
When it was time for tea he decided to step out and get the two in. Russel got up out of the hammock and helped Rebecca out when Ryan called them in. Rebecca walked in not believing that she had talked with Russel as long as she had with nothing going wrong. She resolved to that if she got the same results as she did that day she would give Russel a bit more attention when she was around him. Well at least while she was staying at the Malfoy's, she would.  
  
The next week went by ten times more smoothly than the first week. Rebecca was livelier and didn't spend as much time in her room, partly because she wasn't as tired and the other part had to do with that she was more comfortable around Russel.  
  
Her experiment was working. If she gave him a little attention, he kept himself in check and act like friendship was all he wanted from her. She had to admit that she was actually enjoying getting to know Russel better. It didn't stop her from keeping her guard up against him, but she could do more things out of her room.  
  
She did notice that the boys were acting little strange on Wednesday. It was like they were planning something for her. Rebecca thought about question the boys about it, but she didn't have time and the boys assisted on kicking her our of the house to go to her driving lesson and wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be back until three when she was done with self defense. Their actions flabbergasted her. Rebecca wasn't even able to think straight enough to grab an umbrella on her way out the door in case it started to rain like it was forecasted to.  
  
"Weird," she muttered to herself as she walked to where she could hail the Knight Bus.  
  
"Miss Carter, pleasure seeing you again," said the thick glasses wearing bus driver when he pulled up to her and she got on.  
  
Rebecca sweetly smiled and responded, "Hello, Mr. Prang. How are you doing?"  
  
"I am fine and as I said yesterday you can call me Ernie."  
  
Rebecca just smiled took a seat on a wooden chair next to the window and grabbed on to the bar that was right there. She had learned after a week and a half of taking the bus that it was best to keep a hold of something or else the bus would jostle her all over.  
  
A few minutes later, she climbed off the bus thanking Ernie and started walking towards the back entrance of the lawyer's. Upon entering she heard, "Good Afternoon, Miss Carter."  
  
Rebecca looked over at a salt and pepper haired burly man and said, "Hello, Mr. Spangler. Any new stipulations?"  
  
"No, not today."  
  
Rebecca let out a sigh of relief as she walked out to go to where she got her driving lessons. Once that lesson was over, she rushed over to the community center. Rebecca dashed up the steps and almost ran into another girl doing the same thing.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Rebecca gasped looking at the black haired girl.  
  
"Not a problem. I was at as much fault," the girl said in an Irish brogue and with a sweet smile turned went into a room. Rebecca stared at her for a moment thinking that she knew her.  
  
'Where do I know her from?' Rebecca thought as she went to get ready for her class.  
  
After class, Rebecca walked out of class to find it the same black-haired girl walking out of where her class had been. They both exchanged smiles as they headed out the door.  
  
"Well it isn't Kirsta," she muttered as she exited the building. There was no way that Kirsta would have ever smiled at her. The Slytherin girl had a jealous streak when it came to Rebecca and there was no reason in the world that would make Kirsta smile at Rebecca. Trying to figure out who the girl still was as she headed down the steps Rebecca looked down at her watch.  
  
'I'll figure out who she is later. Time to get to James,' she thought as she sped up. Rebecca walked as fast as she could to the Patterson's ice cream parlor. James had walked out just as she rounded the corner.  
  
He had a cup in one hand and a smile on his face as he greeted her, "Hey Becca! How are you doing?"  
  
"Um, pretty good," Rebecca responded as she took the cup from him to find it was a flurry with peanut butter cups in it. "Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?"  
  
James smirked and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? My parents don't want your money. They want to see your feet out on the dance floor."  
  
"I kind of like my feet attached to my ankles and the rest of my body. Maybe I can talk them into letting all of me out on the floor," Rebecca joked as they started to walk towards the lawyer's office. "So, how many times do you think I am going to have to go out dancing to pay all the ice cream back?"  
  
"Oh, you'd better not ask that or else you are going to wish your feet were detached."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Ask Jacquelyn about it. We have been out dancing eight times since we got back from school. I think if she didn't feel sorry for you she would be pretending that she was mad at you for teaching her how to dance?"  
  
"Sorry for me?" Rebecca questioned as she was about to take a bit of ice cream.  
  
James' face flushed with color. He really didn't mean to say that. But since he had, there was no sense in denying it and he should probably tell her a few more things too.  
  
"Yeah," he quietly said. "And it isn't just her. It's all of us." Rebecca gave him a look to tell him to go on. "We all feel bad for you, because you get to hear what we are doing and don't get to write us what you are doing. ... There's a point where we feel a little guilty about being in our homes with our parents."  
  
"You guys aren't going to stop writing me letters because of this?" Rebecca looked at him very concerned.  
  
"No. Never." James couldn't help but wonder what Rebecca was getting at.  
  
"Good." Rebecca looked more relax. "You guys can feel as bad as you want about writing me, but if you stop that's when I am going to start feeling bad and you guys would really have to feel guilty."  
  
"So you like our letters?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Better than you like us in person?"  
  
Rebecca playful punched him in the arm as she said, "No. How could you ever compare the two?"  
  
"So you're always excited to see me?"  
  
"Yes." Rebecca responded turning to him to find out why all the bizarre question. She just turned in time to see James mutter, "Good, then you'll like your surprise today?"  
  
"What surprise?" James jumped and tried to look ignorant with a sham of a puzzled look on his face. "Spill it James. I read your lips!"  
  
He smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"Come on tell me," Rebecca pleaded pulling on his shirt sleeve.  
  
The prefect didn't utter a word. He simply brought his hand up to his mouth and pretend to zip it shut and turn the imaginary key. When he started to raise his hand to throw it, Rebecca stopped his arm and said, "You may not want to throw that. You never now when you might need to talk again."  
  
James busted up laughing as they approached the corner where he always told her good-bye. Rebecca's face went sober looking at the cross walk. She hated this part of the day.  
  
Giving James the left over flurry, she said, "Thanks for walking with me."  
  
"Any time."  
  
He hugged her and she whispered, "Tell Charlie I miss him. And tell everyone Hi for me."  
  
"Of course, and before I forget Charlie wanted me to give you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
James leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"He kissed Jacquelyn and she kissed me, so there really was a kiss from him in all of this.  
  
Rebecca sweetly smiled and then kissed James on his cheek and said, "Pass it back to him."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Until tomorrow, fair lady." James did a deep bow to Rebecca.  
  
"You going medieval on me?" she asked trying not to laugh too hard as a rain drop hit her head.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I should try different ways of telling you bye. Practice my acting skills, you know," James explained as another drop came down from the sky.  
  
"Okay then, until tomorrow dear sir." Rebecca giggled with a bow and gave James another quick hug and after looking both ways ran across the street as it started to rain harder.  
  
Rebecca walked into the Malfoy's mansion soaking wet. She was couldn't believe who wet she got from running from the corner of the street where she had been with James to the lawyer's office. When Ernie Prang had offered to do a drying spell on her she sweetly refused for the fact that she was going to get wet again when she went from the bus to the house.  
  
Rebecca shut the door behind her wondering if there was another spell could have been done to repel the water off of her as she went through the rain. She dropped her back to the floor and looked down at the puddle that was slowly forming around it.  
  
"Could I get a towel please?" she called to get the house elf's attention. Rebecca looked up to see a tall dark haired boy enter the hall way with a brunette girl who's curly hair was tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"Greg? Sara?" Rebecca whispered in disbelief.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!" the couple shouted as Ryan and Russel followed them out of the parlor. Rebecca skipped over to them with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"MY SURPRISE! ... I am so glad you guys are here," she said as she hugged him. James' comment now made sense to her. Then something hit her as she let go of them. "Wait. Why are you guys here?"  
  
"SARA was invited here to write a letter to Lauren with your help," Ryan dryly stated casting a disdainful look at Greg.  
  
"I'm here to escort Sara to and fro," Greg stated giving Ryan a look daring him to say something else. "Charlie was sorry that he couldn't make it."  
  
Rebecca's eyes lit up and a bigger smile spread over he face fast than anyone could imagine. "You brought me something, though. I know you did."  
  
Greg smiled and said, "Yep, he wanted me to give you this." He leaned over and kissed her on the temple.  
  
"Charlie actually kissed me first and I kissed Greg," Sara said with a smile.  
  
"Man, Charlie's been kissing a lot of other people's girlfriends lately," Rebecca off-handedly commented thinking of the kiss through James and not thinking about who was in the room with them.  
  
Ryan looked at Russel strangely wanting to get his feedback on Rebecca's comment. Russel however was watching Rebecca go slightly pale from her slip up. He had to step in and get her back to the comfortable place she had been all this week. If he didn't and Ryan found out about the whole James thing then he wasn't going to have a good date with her on Saturday.  
  
"One other girl too many, Rebecca?" he asked trying to act like he was going to prove to her that Weasley was a loser in front of Greg and Sara.  
  
Rebecca looked at him funny and decided to go ahead and play along, "Yeah, but I guess since it was Sara. I'll get over it. ... Maybe."  
  
"Well you can kiss my boyfriend and we can be even," Sara playfully stated as Ryan started to glare at the group.  
  
"Only if it gets passed back to Charlie."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The girls smiled at each other and Greg just rolled his eyes catching the glare that Ryan was casting on the group. He didn't think much of it. In fact, he expected it, but what he wasn't ready for was the indifferent look of Russel.  
  
"Come on," Rebecca said grabbing both Sara and Greg's arm before anyone could say anything else. "I have some paper and ink in my room."  
  
"Rebecca, I don't think it would be appropriate to have Greg in your room," Ryan stated when the group was half way up the steps.  
  
Rebecca quickly turned her head around and shot off, "That doesn't stop you from going in there."  
  
Without looking to see the reaction to her comment was, Rebecca led Greg and Sara into her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Greg asked when the door was shut.  
  
"Russel and Ryan every once in a while hang out in here with me," Rebecca explained.  
  
"Is that safe?" Sara asked very concerned.  
  
"Maybe not, but I don't let them in unless both of them are together and if one leaves I follow them out, so I am never left with just one in the bedroom."  
  
"What was up with Russel's no reaction to you saying that the kiss you are going to give me has to be passed back to Charlie?" Greg couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the attention I have been giving him lately," started Rebecca as she went into how she had been keeping him in line and the possibility of Russel being afraid that any reaction would cause her to rescind giving it to him.  
  
"So you have been giving him the attention that he said he always wanted?" Greg questioned settling into the reading chair closest to the fireplace while Sara plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. He's been here since the first week after school. I have to admit that I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't. I don't know whether they know this or not, but my lock doesn't work in this room."  
  
"What?" Sara gasped horrified at the thought.  
  
"I have tried so many different ways to get it locked, but it just doesn't work. Luckily, the bathroom one does."  
  
"You told James that didn't you?" Greg inquired.  
  
"Yep and he has been informing Charlie of everything." Then wanting to change the subject, she added, "Speaking of Charlie you said he was going to come with you guys?"  
  
"Yep," Sara started, but Greg took over and said, "He had to work. He has to get a new broom for next year..."  
  
"Oh, that was my fault," Rebecca sadly stated remember about Charlie's smashed broom that she had been riding on during the last quidditch match when the accident happened.  
  
Greg shook his head and stated, "If you remember correctly it was the bludgers fault. If you want to blame some one for Charlie not being able to come, then figure out which one of those Slytherin Beaters sent it at you."  
  
"I guess... Still doesn't mean I don't feel bad that he is going to have to spend all that money. ... When did Charlie think he could get the new one?"  
  
"He's hoping when he get his school supplies."  
  
"Okay," Rebecca stated as her mind raced. "Good."  
  
"What's going through your head?" Greg inquired recognizing the look on Rebecca's face.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rebecca tried to sound innocent about it, but she didn't so she said, "We should get to that letter to Lauren. Who knows how long Ryan and Russel will leave us alone up there."  
  
"Okay," Sara said getting off of Rebecca's bed. "Where is your paper and ink?"  
  
"Right here," Rebecca said leading her to the desk and pulling a few sheet out of a drawer and then opening the ink well in the desk.  
  
"Fancy," Sara stated picking up a quill from the drawer that Rebecca had just opened.  
  
"Well leave it to the Malfoy's to give me a desk when I can't write anyone."  
  
Sara chortled a little as she dipped her quill into the ink and wrote Lauren on the parchment. "I am going to explain the situation to her so that she knows why I am sending this instead of you first and then we'll put the messaged from you."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"Good, now why don't you change out of those wet clothes, then and when you get back I should be ready for you."  
  
"Oh." Rebecca looked down and realized that she had forgotten that she was wearing clothes that were soaked through and through. "Good idea. I'll be back."  
  
She went to her closet and pick out a new outfit and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
When she got out, she found that Sara was good to her word and had finished the first part of the letter. Together the two girls finished the second part while Greg dozed off in the chair after adding a feel comments here and there that the girls added to the letter.  
  
When Lauren's letter was finally done, Sara walked over and kissed Greg to wake him up. Then the three left the room to sit in the parlor. Ryan and Russel came out of Ryan's room a few minutes later to find them on the couch.  
  
Greg was sitting in the middle and had his arms around both girls who were resting their heads on his shoulder. They all were talking in turns causing each other to laugh. They were oblivious to anyone else in the room.  
  
After about a half an hour of being ignored, Ryan finally said, "Sara, what time did you say you needed to leave?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and looked at her watch before saying, "In about 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh," Rebecca whined her smiled wiped off her face. She didn't want Sara to go or Greg for that matter. She missed being around them everyday.  
  
"Hey, no whining," Greg said playfully squeezing her closer to him. Ryan leaned in wondering what the Gryffindor chaser was going to say. He hadn't expected Greg to be the one to stop Rebecca's whining. Once Rebecca gave Greg a suspicious look, Greg stated, "You're the one that chose this remember. ... You only got two and half weeks and you don't have to leave Hogwarts for another school. You'll get to be around us all the time soon enough. Don't forget that."  
  
Rebecca regained her smile as she said, "Right."  
  
Sara smiled too and started a new conversation about the next school year causing the last fifteen minutes to fly by. When Greg and Sara got up to go Rebecca couldn't help but feel sad. She put on a brave face walked over to the fireplace with them.  
  
Greg was about to grab some floo powder when Rebecca remember the kiss she needed to send to Charlie. Kissing Greg on the cheek, she said, "Pass it back to Charlie please."  
  
"Anything for you, Becca," Greg brightly responded and after letting Rebecca hug Sara one more time he gave her a hug and whispered, "You better be keeping up with quidditch training. We need you for next year."  
  
"We'll have to do boot camp when I return back home," Rebecca laughed. "Bye, you guys."  
  
"Bye, Becca. It was great seeing you," Sara and Greg said as they walked threw some floo powder and walked into the fire giving Sara' address as they did.  
  
Rebecca stood staring at the fire until the two completely disappeared and it went out. Only then did she turn around.  
  
Looking at Ryan and Russel with their grim faces, she leaned up against the side of the fireplace and all she could do was let out a sigh. She felt like her stay at the Malfoy's was going to take a turn for the worse and she hadn't even had a choice in inviting Sara or Greg there.  
  
"Who's idea was it to invite Sara here to help out Lauren?" Rebecca sweetly asked trying to be proactive in delaying the inevitable tension. Before either boy could claim the idea, she added, "It was a great idea. Thank you so much. I don't have to worry about Lauren being upset that I didn't write her while I was here. You don't know how much I appreciate it"  
  
With that she walked over and sat back on the couch picking up a book that was sitting on the end table. Russel looked at Ryan and then took a seat next Rebecca a little closer than she really wanted him.  
  
"So did you enjoy your time with Sara?" he asked trying to get her to look at him.  
  
Scooting away from Russel and keeping her eyes on the book, Rebecca responded with, "It was wonderful. I didn't realize how much I missed interacting with her."  
  
"Are we not good enough for you, now?" Ryan snidely remarked as he threw himself into the armchair farthest from Rebecca.  
  
"Sometimes, I need to be around other girls," Rebecca calmly stated not looking up from her book even though it was not that fascinating.  
  
"I'll invite Cassie over then next time you need some girl time," Ryan commented as Rebecca's head immediately popped up.  
  
"Oh no that's okay," she quickly responded thinking about how she really didn't want to be around the drama queen that Ryan called his girlfriend. "I will be okay until the end of the month."  
  
Ryan's eyes flashed at Rebecca and she quickly went back to her book knowing that she just made her life with Ryan tougher. 


	4. Summer Guests

**

* * *

Sorry for the lack of chapters for anyone that has been reading this story. I have been really busy lately. I apologize for any typos or grammar problems. I haven't had a chance to go through and edit it as throughly as I would like. Enjoy! Rynn

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Summer Guests  
**  
Little did Rebecca know how right she was. The next day Cassie showed up at the Malfoy's. The blonde Slytherin almost immediately started interrogating her about what she had been up to. Rebecca easily got through the first round of questions, but when Ryan 'accidentally' let it slip that she wasn't allowed to write Charlie, it was a different story. Cassie when into an over the top rant about how unfair it was. By the time that Cassie left, Rebecca swore that if she ever heard that falsetto voice again, it would be too soon for her.  
Luckily Cassie didn't come back on Friday but Sam, Dan, and Hans came over. Rebecca always thought of the boys as thugs of Ryan with their broad shoulders and lack of independent thinking. She really didn't care to be around them.  
Rebecca tried her best to get away from them, but each of her attempts failed. When she got back from her lessons, Russel met her in the front entry with a smile on his face.  
"What?" Rebecca timidly asked.  
"I was told to make sure you came outside when you got back," was all Russel said walking over and taking her back from her.  
After slinging the satchel over his shoulder he ushered Rebecca out the back door. She walked out and saw that the boys in the back yard on broomsticks.  
Russel pointed to two brooms on the porch as he asked, "You want to join in? I'll be a chaser with you and Ryan and we can practice some quidditch."  
"Thank you, but I am too tired to try to stay on a broom," Rebecca replied as she walked to climb into the hammock. Russel followed her and sat down as she proceeded to yawn.  
"You really are tired," he stated causing Rebecca to look at him strangely.  
"Did you think I was lying?" Rebecca was starting to get defensive.  
"No. I just am in awe that you don't."  
"What?"  
"You don't lie to me, even though I would deserve any that you threw at me."  
"Oh." All the fight that was building up in Rebecca deflated in a second flat.  
"I wish Ryan would get over whatever you did to irk him."  
"And why's that?" Rebecca asked turning towards him to get a better look at his face. She could tell if he was just trying to win her favor or he was being genuine.  
"Because Dan is driving me nuts with his bad mouthing Lauren," Russel stated pointing right at the taller of the two black haired boys on the broom.  
"He what?" Rebecca's voice rose slightly. She couldn't help but give the boy a death look and think that he was worthy of falling off of his broom.  
"Hans kept trying to shush him in front of me," Russel continued looking at his blonde friend. "It is starting to get on my nerves. And of course, Sam is a _'Yes Man'_ and today I can't even get myself to tease him about it. ... See the sooner, Ryan gets over what ever it is..."  
"I think I insinuated that Cassie wasn't good enough for me to..."  
"She isn't," Russel interjected before she continued. "Ryan needs to get over it so that we can get back to it being just us."

Rebecca nodded and then after a moment, she found herself asking, "How can you be friends with them?"  
"What?"  
"I just don't think I could be friends with Hans, Dan, and Sam. They wouldn't just irk me every once in a while."  
Russel's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't know why, especially after what he had said, but he didn't like Rebecca questioning the character of his friends. Without even thinking, he fired back, "Like yours are much better."  
"They are to me," Rebecca hissed getting up from the hammock. She stormed into the house Russel right on her heals.  
"I'm sorry about that," Russel started catching Rebecca's arm. "I was out of line."  
"You think?" Rebecca tried to twist her arm free hoping that she might slap him in the process.  
"Yeah, and I am very sorry about it. You have better friendships than I do. I guess I am jealous." Rebecca couldn't help but be confused. Russel dropped her arm and just looked at her longingly which made her nervous. "I'm sorry, Rebecca. Really I am. ... You look tired so why don't you go up stair and take a nap before dinner. I'll fend off Ryan from wanting you to be down here with us."  
Rebecca shook her head and started to leave as she softly said, "Thank you."  
"It's nothing," Russel replied hoping that Rebecca would do what she had done in the fall and explain to him that it was something to her.  
It appeared for a moment that she was going to, because she stopped herself on the steps. She stood there for a moment wavering about whether to say something. In the end Rebecca just shook her head and continued to her room.

Rebecca closed her door and fell in to her bed. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Before she was able to close her eyes for a nap, she noticed that she was laying on a letter. Rebecca opened it up to see it was from Charlie. He wished her well, explained that he was jealous of Sara and Greg for getting to spend an afternoon with her, and told her that he missed her and couldn't wait for the next two weeks to be up.  
She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face even though she missed Charlie so much that it was more painful than she missed her friends from Beauxbatons the prior fall. At least this time, she knew that she was going to see him again. Rebecca remained asleep dreaming of the next time she would see Charlie again and all the fun they would have together in the upcoming school year. She awoke to a loud slam of a door. She got up and headed out of her room to see what was going on. Ryan was standing outside of his room.  
"What's the matter?" Rebecca asked when he turned to see her standing there. Ryan didn't say anything just stood here and brooded for a moment.  
Finally he replied, "You."  
Rebecca looked at him surprised and then while she took a step back toward her room she asked, "Will you come in here and talk to me? ... Please?"  
Ryan walked in and sat on the edge of Rebecca's bed as she quietly shut the door. As she settled herself next to him, Rebecca softly asked, "What did I do this time?"  
"You are acting differently since Bell and Davis were here," Ryan stated.  
"Greg and Sara were just here Wednesday. Maybe I spent most of the afternoon when I got back from lessons with them, but since then there has been a lot of people over here. Yesterday, Cassie about killed me with questions. I don't think even if I tried that she would let me be able to say more than two sentences to you. And today Dan, Sam, and Hans have been here. I don't like talking around them. And after the lie they told about you sending the bludgers after me at the last quidditch, do you really blame me for feeling this way?"  
"No, I don't. ... So you're saying that if I won't have invited Cassie and the guys over you would be back to normal."  
"I don't see why not?"  
"Oh." Ryan looked at Rebecca thoughtfully before he added, "Would it be different if Russel wasn't here?"  
"Yeah, I would be begging for your attention."  
"What?"  
"Oh, come on I have seen you sneak off from us when we're talking. You always liked to have your own space. Remember that's why we never got together before 10 when we were younger. You had your morning ritual that everyone left you alone for."  
"You remember that?" Ryan had a smile on his face.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Don't know. ... So you be looking for me to hang out with if Russel wasn't here?"  
"Yep." Rebecca then mentally added, 'And if I wasn't trying to keep Russel in check I would be searching you out so that I didn't have to hang out with him all the time.'  
"So are you starting to like him better than?" Ryan asked with two different agendas in asking.  
Rebecca shifted so that she was sitting where she could look directly in Ryan's face before she said, "No, I would rather be with you than him."  
Ryan looked directly in her eyes and could see that she was still his best friend. She had this beautiful sparkle in her eyes. He leaned closer to her face.  
"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked moving back slightly.  
"I was going to kiss you," Ryan said moving a little closer with every intention in kissing her. It just felt right to him.

"You don't want to do that. You are dating Cassie and I am dating Charlie," Rebecca sweetly, but seriously stated gently reminding him that if his dramatic girlfriend would kill him if he cheated on her. Then with more of a playful tone to keep the mood light, Rebecca added, "Besides, don't you think of me that way. We're like _'cousins'_, remember? A kiss would make things weird between us."  
"Right." Ryan scooted back from Rebecca defeated. But in the end, he had to agree with Rebecca. He hadn't thought about kissing her before and a kiss especially the way he was going to kiss her would change things.  
They both sat there awkwardly on Rebecca's bed. Suddenly Rebecca started to laugh.  
"What?" Ryan asked curious what struck her so funny.  
"I walked into that," Rebecca said shaking her head at herself.  
"Into what?"  
"I really thought you were going to kiss me. I should have known you were just trying to make me uncomfortable." She playfully pushed him as she said, "Dork."  
"Yeah," Ryan agreed so Rebecca didn't think that she was wrong. He was glad and disappointed that Rebecca was chalking it up to a joke on his part.  
The two continued to talk until there was a knock on Rebecca's door and muffled sounds came through the door. It sounded like there was more than one person standing outside the door. Rebecca guessed it was all four of the Ryan's guest.  
She looked at Ryan as she mischievously asked, "Can we just ignore them?"  
"Why don't you get back in bed and pretend to be napping? I'll say that I was trying to waking you up," Ryan whispered back deciding that he really didn't want to share Rebecca's attention right at the moment.  
"Sounds good to me. I probably could do with another nap."  
Rebecca quickly got into position and closed her eyes. Ryan got up and answered the knocks. Not letting the guys in the room, he stepped out of the room saying, "She's still asleep. Poor kid obviously had a tiring afternoon."  
"You don't think she's sick, do you?" Russel asked very concerned. "Remember how wet she was on Wednesday? And you know she didn't change right out of those clothes."  
"She looks fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"What's the matter, mate? You afraid that you can't go on that date tomorrow if she is?" Dan asked. "You know she is probably faking."  
Russel just glared at Dan. Rebecca had been too good about talking with him the past week that he couldn't believe she would even entertain the idea now. Though he was sure if the date had been any earlier she would have.  
"I'm sure she is fine," Ryan stated deciding it would be best to ignore Dan for the time being. "Let's go back outside. Rebecca will be up for dinner."  
And Rebecca was up at dinner time, but barely. She wanted to stay asleep, but knew she needed to eat. After yawning all through dinner and apologizing profusely for it before, during, and after the meal, she went back up to bed hoping that the Dan, Hans, and Sam were leaving that night. Unfortunately, they were still there in the morning.  
The shock put her in a damper mood the rest of the day. Rebecca's mood improved slightly when the three guys left. It was Russel announced that he was taking off and talked cryptically about why that put her in a worried mood. She decided that she better go take another nap so that she would be on her toes for the date that night.


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5 – The Date**

"Rebecca! Russel's here for you!" Ryan called up the stairs. He looked back at Russel who was standing in the entry way looking more nervous than he had ever seen before.  
"You better get your act together or else you aren't going to get any where with her," Ryan said. "She will see it as a weakness on you. You won't get that kiss you wanted, because she'll play on your nervousness."  
Russel shook his head and was about to ask something when they heard a door open up stairs.   
Rebecca begrudgingly walked out of her room and down the Malfoy's step. She did not want to go out at all that night whether it was with Russel or anyone else, but she knew that she would never be able to convince anyone of it.  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard Russel whisper, "Wow."  
She looked over to see him gazing at her as if she was a masterpiece. Why he was doing this, she couldn't comprehend. She hadn't bothered to dress up. In fact, Rebecca was wearing just a pair of boot cut jeans, a white tank top and a blue fitted zip up sweatshirt and she had thrown her hair up into a messy knot with all of her loose curled ends sticking out. Russel had seen her plenty of time dressed similarly. Sure most of the times she had a set of robes on over it all, but still he shouldn't have been that impressed by her look.  
"Well, you all have fun," Ryan said opening the front door with a devilish smile on his face. Rebecca walked out the door with a sour look on her face and once outside should couldn't help but cross her arms. She didn't know what Russel had planned for their date, but she was sure that after the smile Ryan had on his face that Russel was planning on trying to kiss her.

"Cold?" Russel asked when he exited the house. He about to put his arm around her until he remember that part of the rules for this date was that he only got to have one physical contact with her. If he wanted a kiss at the end of the date he was going to have to make sure that he didn't touch her at all.  
"No, I just don't feel well," Rebecca said taking a few steps off of the porch. Suddenly she turned around catching Russel off guard he almost ran into her. As Russel backed off and caught his balance Rebecca asked, "Where are we going?"  
"To my house so that we can get to Diagon Alley," Russel stated as he took the lead. Rebecca slowly followed her face showing that she was in shock. She hadn't been prepared for to meet Russel's parents.  
"Why can't we go from the Malfoy's?" pleaded Rebecca. She really didn't want to meet the Flint's.   
"Because we have to use floo powder and my mum insisted that I do it at home so that I don't get the Malfoy's house dirty."   
"How far is it?"  
"Just down the road."  
"Wait, if you live just down the road then why are you always spending the night at the Malfoy's?"  
"I always have since I met Ryan."   
"Hold on, how come I only met you last year on the train? Ryan and I use to spend all day together."  
"You've been gone."   
"What?"  
"Okay, you ready for this."  
"Sure." Though Rebecca wasn't really positive that she wanted to know, but curiosity was getting the best of her. Besides, she wouldn't have to talk while Russel went through his explanation.  
"I used to live lot farther from here so I would come for a long time and it was always when you had gone off for some holiday somewhere. I use to have to hear about how Ryan wished that I could meet you. Though I have to say I suspected that he planned for me to be here when you were gone so that he had some one to hang out with, but that is besides the point. Anyways, then a couple of years ago, my family moved in here," Russel said pointing at his family mansion and as he started up the driveway. "I thought maybe then I could meet the elusive Rebecca, but you were always gone and the couple times that you had been in, it was mine or Ryan's turn to be gone."  
"Oh," was all Rebecca could whisper as they walked up the sidewalk to the front door.

"I'm back," called Russel as he and Rebecca walked into the front door. Rebecca looked around the entry way as Russel shut the door behind them.  
The mansion appeared to be every similar to the Malfoy's with the grand staircase being the first thing that a guest saw when the entered the house. There were some differences, though. The Persian rug covering the center of the wood floor along with the paintings that were smiling at Rebecca gave it some warm that never appeared at the Malfoy's.  
Rebecca was about to ask where they were going again, when a woman just a slight bit taller than Rebecca with dark eyes and beautiful black hair with a slight bit of body to it came into the foyer. Immediately Rebecca concluded that the woman was Russel's mother.  
"Dear," Mrs. Flint started. Before she could get anything else, Russel started introductions. "Mum, this is Rebecca Carter. Rebecca this is my mother, Camille Flint."   
"Pleased to meet you," Rebecca forced out. She had been taught manners from Wadsworth and there was no way that she was going to let her ill feeling as well as her overall dislike of Russel affect how she acted in front of Mrs. Flint.  
"It's very nice to meet you, too, my dear... Bassil, come meet Russel's date."   
Rebecca cringed at hearing herself being called that. As a man about Russel's height entered the room, Rebecca noticed that the paintings started to whisper to each other. Obviously they liked the idea of her _'dating'_ Russel.  
"Father, this is Rebecca Carter. Rebecca this is my father, Bassil Flint," Russel stated causing Rebecca to turn towards the man. He had many of the same features as Russel. In fact if it wasn't for his hair starting to become salt and peppered, Rebecca might have said that he looked like he could have been Russel's older brother.  
Just as Rebecca was about to dispense with the pleasantries with Mr. Flint, Marcus, Russel's younger brother ran into the room. The dark haired boy stared at Rebecca for a moment with a very questionable expression.   
Russel couldn't help but wonder what his brother's problem was. He didn't really care to guess and figured that reminding Marcus who Rebecca was might get the answer to his question the fastest.  
"Marcus, you remember Rebecca, don't you? She was in Gryffindor. She lives in the area."  
"You were friends with that Kimmel girl, right?" Marcus questioned Rebecca.  
"Yes, I _am_ friends with Lauren," Rebecca responded thankful that Marcus hadn't called Lauren a fowl name like his friend Harvey was accustomed to.  
"Are you going to invite Kimm... Lauren over to your place sometime this summer? ... Because if you are, then I'll invite Harvey over and they can talk to each other."  
"How about we don't?" Rebecca stated and then she turned towards Russel to plead, "He made Lauren life a living hell last year."   
"He didn't mean to do that," Russel started. "He really likes her..."  
"If he really likes her then he went about telling her the wrong way."  
"Well maybe, but she should give him another chance. He's a good guy."  
"Maybe if he didn't do anything dastardly after the first incident then she would be more inclined to."  
Both stopped and looked at each other it was hard to tell when each of them stopped talking about the relationship between Lauren and Harvey and started talking about the one between them. The similarities were almost eerie.

"Come on let's go," Russel finally growled upset that Rebecca was able to get under his skin about his actions the previous year without even mentioning them.  
"It was nice to meet you," Rebecca said to Mr. and Mrs. Flint as she followed Russel into the kitchen.   
Russel grabbed the floo powder jar and offered some to Rebecca.   
"We are going to go to the Leak Cauldron first," instructed Russel as he took a pinch of the powder for himself and put the jar back in its place.  
Rebecca just nodded and walked up to the fire place knowing that she would be going first. There was no way that Russel was dumb enough to let her wait until after he went. She quickly through the powder down and shouted the destination. Rebecca closed her eyes and walked into the fire know that she was going to be followed closely by Russel once she disappeared.

Rebecca flew out of the fireplace and crashed onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.  
"I don't think I will ever get the hang of Floo Powder," she muttered as she brushed herself off while sitting on the ground.  
Russel appeared behind her and as deceptive as it may sound, Rebecca wondered if she stayed down on the ground long enough if it would trick him into helping her up. It almost worked too. Russel unconsciously started to bend down to get her up. Lucky for him, the barkeep had came around the counter and offered a helping hand.  
"It's nice to see you again, Miss Carter," the wrinkled tavern keeper said giving her a huge grin that allowed Rebecca to see that he had dentures. "Did you hurt yourself?"   
"No, I am fine," Rebecca sweetly said as she got up. "Thank you, T..."  
Both Russel and the barkeep looked at funny wondering why she abruptly stopped talking.  
"Is there a problem, Miss Carter?"  
"No, not really, I guess. It's just for some reason I want to call you Tom, but I don't know why?" Rebecca slowly answered. Other than last year when she came to buy her school supplies she didn't remember being in the tavern and she knew without a doubt that she hadn't used his name or been told it on her previous visit. She was really confused on where she got that particular name from and why she had a feeling that she was right in saying that it was his really his name.  
"That's because you used it all the time when you came in here when you were little," laughed Tom as he went to the other side of the bar and got them some butter beers to drink. He was surprised that she could remember something that far back. "Oh, when you were a toddler if you weren't in here with your dad, you were here with Wadsworth. You were such a smart lass. You knew all the regulars by names, who would have candy in there pocket..."  
"So I was in here a lot?" Rebecca didn't mean to interrupt Tom's reminiscing, but she was so confused.  
"Oh, yes, I believe I could count on seeing you here with Wadsworth ever weekend until you were three. If it wasn't for your father coming in with you a few times, I think everyone would have thought you were Wadsworth child. No one could mistake that you were a Carter. You got your hair from your father's side. I imagine a few other things too."  
Even though she heard the rest of what the bar keep said, Rebecca was sort of caught on one thing he said so she asked, "What happened when I was three?"   
Tom seemed to be trying to figure out the best way to state his next sentence. After a moment he slowly started with, "Well, you were here with Wadsworth when your parents died. After that both you and Wadsworth stopped coming."  
Rebecca looked around the room. It all seemed too familiar for her to have just been there once before. There must have been some truth to what Tom had said. Rebecca wanted desperately to ask some more questions but there was too much spinning in her head now for her to find the words.

"Well, enough of me boring you," Tom started. He didn't want to get into a conversation with Rebecca about her parents especially with a tavern full of people and her with Russel. He was lucky last year she hadn't asked too many question. If he didn't scoot her out of the bar he wouldn't be so lucky this time. "It looks like you two are out to have some fun tonight. I best let you and your boyfriend get going. I'll see you when you come in to get your school supplies."   
Not realizing that it had been assumed she was dating Russel, the tongue tied Rebecca just shook her head and started towards the entrance that would take her to Diagon Alley.  
"Uh, Rebecca," Russel said not moving an inch from his spot at the counter. "We're not going to Diagon Alley tonight."  
That statement snapped Rebecca out of her semi-daze. She spun around with a weird look on her face as she asked, "What? I thought..."  
"You assumed that we were going to Diagon Alley for dinner, but we are actually going out there." Russel pointed to the door that went to the streets of London. He then turned towards Tom and paid for the drinks even though Rebecca didn't touch hers and said, "Thank you," and then started towards the door as he called to Rebecca, "Come on."  
"Thank you," Rebecca stated to Tom and then followed Russel out the door hearing Tom call after her, "Anytime. Have a good night!"

Rebecca walked up the street with Russel trying really hard to put what Tom said out of her head. She really wanted to ponder it all, but knew that if she didn't keep herself conscious of what was going on around her. She would find herself forced into kissing Russel at the end of the evening.  
'Get it out of your head, girl. You can think about it tonight when you go to bed,' she thought to herself. 'You need to use all your brain so that you don't have to kiss Russel. You know that is why he as been so nice lately. To throw you off guard and let your defenses down so he can kiss you. And you know it won't be a quick one either. You'd have to watch where his hands...'  
"**REBECCA**!" Russel shouted at her breaking her concentration.  
"What?" she harshly asked him as if he was annoying her.  
"Nothing," Russel more gently said. "I was just trying to get you out of your daze. ... I don't need you getting run over."  
Rebecca looked around to see they were at an intersection. She looked back to discover that they were a lot farther from the Leaky Tavern than she would have thought.  
"Oh, Rebecca quietly stated. The look on her face let Russel know that Rebecca really had been out of it and he could easily forgive her sharp tongue.  
"Come on," Russel said as he started to cross the street.  
'I need to trick him out of the kiss fast so I don't daze off like that again. Concentrate,' she thought. Rebecca followed but decided that she would see how long it took him to be annoyed by her if she moseyed along instead of trying to keep up with Russel's quick pace.  
"Come on," Russel repeated when he had crossed the street and turned to see Rebecca was only half way across.  
"I'm coming," Rebecca replied acting as innocent as she could. Russel scowled slightly he could tell in her eyes that she was up to something.  
'Don't let her get to you. Once she sees what you have planned she will drop her little game and act normal. You just can't let her annoy you. Remember the kiss at the end of the night,' he told himself as he started to walk some more down the street at a slower pace that Rebecca couldn't fall behind.  
Of course walking slow wasn't Rebecca's only card she had to play. She found that window shopping was another great way to slow them down. Every store window they came across had something that caught her interest and it took Russel at least a minute or two to get her to continue walking.  
Each time Rebecca stopped Russel just reminded himself of the kiss at the end of the night and that holding his temper would pay off in the end. It wasn't until Rebecca jay-walked to see a window that had all this orientate china in it that Russel couldn't take any more.

Russel followed Rebecca over to the other side of the street and as he stepped up on to the curb he checked his watch. They were going to be late for their dinner reservations if he didn't make her pick up the pace.  
"Come on," he stated as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the china store window.  
Rebecca couldn't help but snicker slightly as they walked up the street. All she had to do now was figure out how to get her hand back from Russel.  
"Little devious thing," Russel muttered upset that he was tricked out of his kiss with Rebecca.  
Hearing what he said Rebecca decided it was time to take a page out of Cassie's book and be overly dramatic.  
"What was that?" Rebecca stopped and jerked her hand free. She stared at him indigently like he really insulted her and tried with all her might to keep from laughing at herself.   
"Nothing," grumbled Russel.  
As he reached for Rebecca's hand, but she quickly moved it out of his reach as she said with a big grin, "Uh-huh-huh... Sorry, but you know the rules one physical touch once it is broken that's it."  
"It was suppose to be when I let go not when you jerked away," Russel started as he walked towards Rebecca, who instantly stopped smiling and got wide eyed wondering what he was going to do. "If you're going to go back on your word, I am going to go back on mine."  
Russel was so close that he easily could have trapped Rebecca into kissing him, but hesitated to see if Rebecca would catch his drift and also to prove that he could control himself and not sweep her up and proceed to kiss her.  
Easily understanding what Russel was hinting at, Rebecca quickly grabbed his hand and started to walk away as she said in an unsteady voice, "Come on we're going to be late."  
It was Russel's turn to smile and snicker silently that he had the last laugh.

Rebecca stopped walking at the next intersection. There were no cars coming, but she didn't know where she was going and decided it would be best to let Russel.  
"So where are we going?" Rebecca finally asked wondering if she could get a straight answer out of him.   
"Dinner," replied Russel with sly smile.  
"Where at?"   
"Just around the corner. Come on."  
Russel guided Rebecca into a quaint looking restaurant. Looking around Rebecca couldn't believe what she was seeing inside the bistro. The woodfloors gleamed as if they had never been walked on and the deep red rugs in front of the fireplaces that were placed around the room gave the room a welcoming feel. There were beautiful tables and booths that were spaced far enough apart of privacy, but didn't detract from the coziness of the room. The paintings of out door scenes were sprinkled through out the room adding to the restaurants visual appeal. Russel smiled wider as they walked to their table. He could believe who much Rebecca's face showed that she liked the décor.  
"It's charming. Absolutely charming."  
"I thought you would like it," he started as Rebecca scooted into the booth her hand still attached to his.  
Finding it difficult to really move in the booth and thinking that eating with one hand would only lead to disaster, Rebecca mildly asked, "Um, could I have my hand back for dinner? ... I'll give it back when we leave. I promise."  
Russel relutanly let go when the promise was made and thankful for free use of her hand, Rebecca inquired about what Russel was going to say when she interrupted him, just a simple gesture to appease him for the bending of the rule.  
"When I first was in here, I looked at it and thought it was more your style. It's elegant without being flashy. More of a classic feel to it. ..." Russel was amazed Rebecca was actually going to listen to him. He decided may it would be a good time to tell her his side of last years story. "I thought it went with the way that you looked at the Valentine's Ball." Rebecca's face dropped and she attempted to glare at Russel, but his head was down as if he was ashamed. She was about to say something when Russel said, "Rebecca, I am so sorry about everything I did to you last year."  
"So you've said," Rebecca coolly responded. She didn't want to think of all the thinks he had did to her, how many times he had sent her to the infirmary, or how many times she was scared of him. After all she was out with him by herself, remembering all of that would just make her jumpier than she already was and she would be able to control herself.  
"Rebecca, you got to believe me that I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Despite all my actions, I really had good intentions. I have a heart of gold."  
"A heart of gold?"  
"Yeah, you just have to get past last year and then you will see it.  
Rebecca just shook her head and said, "Yeah, maybe, but I have a saying for you."  
"What's the saying?" Russel was starting to get a little testy.  
"I don't know who said it first but I believe that the saying goes: _'Remember, people will judge you by your actions, not your intentions. You may have a heart of gold -- but so does a hard-boiled egg.'_"   
"You're saying that you think I am an egg?" Russel said in a playful tone. Rebecca couldn't help but start laughing.

She continued to giggle until the waiter came and handed them menus and got their drink orders.  
"The fillet minion is excellent here," Russel started. "If you don't have a problem with veal, it is another top choice..." Russel continued to talk about what was good and what combinations of side dishes that he liked together.  
When he finally took a breath Rebecca commented, "I didn't know you were such a connoisseur of food, especially at a muggle restaurant."   
"There's a lot you don't know about me." Russel stared into Rebeccca's eyes.  
Nervously, Rebecca looked down at the menu. She knew that Russel was still looking at her though. His gaze was so intense that she could feel it burrowing into her. When Russel finally started to browse the menu some more, she knew it without even looking up.  
After about five minutes, Russel decided to break the silence. "So what are you thinking about getting?"   
Rebecca looked up from her menu slightly taken aback. It wasn't the question she was expecting. "I think I will just get the house salad."  
"Rebecca you can have anything you want off the menu."  
"I know, but I don't feel well and am not that hungry."  
Russel looked at Rebecca a little closer as she scanned the menu to see if there was something more that she thought she could stomach. To him, she looked a little pale and little tired.   
"You really don't feel that well do you?"  
"I guess I am a bit under the weather, but if I had tried to stay in tonight. You and Ryan would have jumped on my case and I would have had to hear about how I was trying to get out of my promise."  
"But if you're not feeling well," Russel started not sure how he was going to end it. Part of him wanted to let her off scotch free and the other part of him wanted to say they could just reschedule.   
"I'll be fine," Rebecca reassured him and then went back to the menu. The two remained quiet and then ordered.  
The conversation for the rest of dinner was light and choppy. Quidditch seemed to be he only thing that the two could have any decent conversation.  
"We should go out and practice next week," Russel said as he took the check off the table and started to figure in the tip for the waiter.  
"We'll, see," Rebecca said indifferently partly thinking of her hectic schedule and partly not wanting to commit to anything else if she didn't have to.  
Russel shot a glance at her, but decided not to push the subject since Rebecca hadn't been malicious. Throwing some money down on the table Russel stated, "I guess we will. ... Come on. We need to get going so we can get to the next place in enough time."  
"_Next place_? Where are we going?"  
Russel just smiled as he took Rebecca's hand back and lead her out of the restaurant.

"Come on Russel, where are we going?" Rebecca pleaded as they exited into the night air. It wasn't quite dark yet, but it could be in a couple hours and she really didn't like the idea of going to a mysterious place with Russel and coming out of the place in the dark.   
"You'll see," Russel replied as he guided her down the street. "I promise you will love it."  
She couldn't help but look at him skeptically. He had did a few too many things the year prior thinking that he was doing something wonderful and it turned out be horrific in her eyes.  
After a few minutes of walking and Rebecca still looking at him doubtfully, Russel said, "Trust me. You'll like this."  
'Me trust you? I don't think so,' thought Rebecca as she rolled her eyes and concentrated on remembering how to get back to the Leaky Cauldron if she needed to escape the date.  
"Here we are," Russel said as the walked up to a theater with _Amateur Talent Night_ on it marquee.  
"What?" Rebecca muttered wondering what was going on.  
"I got tickets." Russel fished two tickets out of his back pocket. "And you are going to love it trust me."  
"So you say," whispered Rebecca as they entered the theater and found their seats. She looked around the room and it seemed to be mostly parents who were talking about how excited their kids were to be in the program. Rebecca than turned to her program and scanned down to see what exactly she was in for.   
There were acts that were going to dance. Some were schedule to play either the piano or the violin. Then in the sing section, something caught her eye.  
  
_LAUREN KIMMEL................... "True Colors"_  
  
"Lauren's singing?" Rebecca gasped. Before she knew what she was doing, she turned to Russel and gave him a hug. "This is wonderful!"  
When she let go and settled back into her seat she couldn't help but blush, she hadn't meant to get carried away and now Russel had a goofy grin on his face. Luckily before either of them had a chance to say anything, the house lights went down and the MC came out to start the show.

The talent show progressed rather quickly because the performers were only on stage for a minute or two, maybe three at the max, but to the audience it was going at a snail's pace. Most of the performers were good, but nothing too spectacular except a few gems that were sprinkled throughout the program. Russel had to admit he was getting a little bored and he could tell by the look on Rebecca's face that he wasn't the only one.  
'Thank goodness, Lauren is singing or else this would have been the stupidest place for me to take her,' he thought as he stole a glance at Rebecca who was counting down how many more acts until her young friend would be on stage.  
The next singer came up and Rebecca let out a sigh as the girl started her song off key. Fifteen minutes later, Lauren was introduced by the MC and she walked out singing in perfect pitch.  
  
_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, though i realize it's hard to  
take courage in a world, full of people,  
you can lose sight of it  
And the darkness inside you  
will make you feel so small  
_  
  
Rebecca sat up a little straighter and had a huge smile on her face. She had loved listening to Lauren sing since she had first heard her at the Valentine's ball.  
_  
But I see your true colors, shining through  
I see your true colors, and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid, to let them show   
Your true colors, true colors  
Are beautiful, like a rainbow   
_  
  
Russel tore his eyes from watching Lauren to see how Rebecca was reacting. The smile on Rebecca's face made all the pain and suffering they went through to get to this point.  
  
_Show me a smile, don't be unhappy  
I can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy and  
you've taken in all you can bare  
You call me up- because you know I'll be there   
  
But I see your true colors, shining through  
I see your true colors, and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid, to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
Are beautiful, like a rainbow  
__(Cindy Lauper's True Colours)_

Lauren bowed at the end of her song as the crowd applauded her. Rebecca and Russel stood up and continued to clap as did several others in the audience.  
Quickly, looking around Rebecca caught sight of Mr. and Mrs. Kimmel in a small group that was also standing. The group was evidently comprised of more relatives of Lauren's. Rebecca looked around at the other factions of people giving Lauren the standing ovation and realized that it was almost everyone in the crowd.  
When applause finally died down and everyone had taken their seats again, the MC came out to announce the winners. It was no surprise to anyone when Lauren was announced the overall talent show winner. After another round of applause, the audience started to disperse.  
"Come on," Russel said standing up and taking Rebecca's hand.  
"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked as she followed him.  
"To talk to Lauren and offer her our congratulations."  
"Really?!" Rebecca sped up so that she wasn't trailing him.

"Rebecca!" Lauren called as she made her way from the back stage to her family.   
Russel and Rebecca hurried up and got to the group. Without hesitation Russel let go of Rebecca's hand knowing that he would be able to get it back later on. Besides letting Rebecca have what she wanted without her asking was just another way from him to win her over.  
"Lauren that was wonderful! You did an excellent job," Rebecca said Lauren came up to give her a hug.  
"I can't believe you're here!" squealed Lauren. "I thought Russel was playing a mean trick on me telling me he was going to surprise you by bring you as a congratulations gift for me. I told myself not to get my hopes up."  
"I'm not that bad, kid. I knew better than to disappoint you, though I don't blame you," Russel started gentle patting Lauren on the shoulder. "Congratulations on the win. You deserve it!"  
He then left the girls to try to catch up with each other while he talked to Lauren's parents.  
After five minutes, Russel came back and asked, "So who's up for some ice cream? Rebecca? Lauren?"  
"You're going to let Lauren come with us?" Rebecca asked trying her best not to let her jaw hit the ground when Russel nodded his head yes.  
"But not for too long. Just enough to let you girls to catch up. She is only eleven..."   
Lauren quickly interjected, "I'm twelve."  
"Pardon me," Russel said bow at Lauren before he said, "She is only twelve after all can't stay out that late."  
Rebecca's expression completely changed and it appeared that her attitude might have changed towards Russel. Or at least that is what he hoped that light in her eyes was expressing.  
"Mum, Dad, can I go with them?" Lauren asked hoping that they would agree. "Please?"   
"Of course dear, Russel was kind enough to ask us before he asked you," Mrs. Kimmel sweetly responded. Rebecca's eyes almost popped out she couldn't believe who thoughtful Russel was being.   
"Thanks Mum!" Lauren rushed over and gave her mother a hug and kiss and then did the same to her father.  
Russel turned back to Mr. Kimmel and stated, "We'll return her in an hour to your hotel."  
"We'll see you then," Mr. Kimmel responded as he ushered his wife and the rest of the group out of the room.  
Rebecca just continued to stare at Russel barely able to believe that the guy she was looking at could do anything but kind things.  
'Maybe he really has changed?' Rebecca thought when she heard Mr. Kimmel comment on how responsible Russel was and Mrs. Kimmel say she had not worries about Lauren's safety with Russel walking her home.  
"You ready to go?" Russel asked when it was just him and the two girls. Rebecca nodded and slipped her hand back in his forgetting that he was the one that had let go in the first place.

"Ah, out with my two girls," Russel said putting free his arm around Lauren as they walked down the street. Rebecca started to laugh. "What?"  
"Well I don't know about Lauren," she started with a playful tone that let Russel know that she wasn't taking him seriously. "But I already am Charlie's Girl." Rebecca looked over and gave Lauren a _'what about you'_ look. Russel who thought for a moment Rebecca might have been picking a fight with him and was about to walk Lauren back to her parents to teach Rebecca a lesson, picked up on what Rebecca was trying to do.  
'That goofball,' he though as he squeezed her hand a little as he smirked. 'She wants Lauren to tell her if she has a guy. Couldn't just come out and say it, eh?'  
Russel was look at Rebecca who was looking at Lauren who just wanted to find a hole to hide in for a moment.  
"I'm someone's girl too," she timidly said.   
"Who?" Rebecca blurted out before she could stop herself. Lauren blushed some more and then slowly said, "Oliver."   
"Oliver?! When?"  
"He asked me out on the train going home. We've been writing back and forth since we got home."   
"Just my luck the two girls I like and they are both taken," joked Russel as they round the corner to ice cream parlor entrance. Rebecca and Lauren both laughed as they entered the shop. Russel deposited the girls at a booth and went to order for the group.   
"What are you doing holding his hand?" Lauren whispered across the table. "You and Charlie didn't break up, did you?"   
"No, it was part of the bet remember?" Rebecca started trying to calm her little friend. "We're holding hands so I don't have to kiss him later tonight."  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that."   
"Glad someone did. ... Anyways, so you and Oliver?"  
"Yeah." Lauren blushed slightly. "He said promised to be more um, I don't know, uh, more reliable than Sean was. Harvey isn't going to run him off like that O'Donnell git."  
"That's good and if he is anything like his older brother, Aaron, you know he'll be good to his word."  
"I know. ... I am just hoping he makes the quidditch team this year. He didn't mope per say last year about not getting to play, but you could tell he wanted to be on the team."   
"Well if Aaron trains him up this summer he can be the new keeper. The team can keep it as a Wood position. It will be a legacy."  
The girls then switched subjects and were giggling when Russel came back with the brownie sundae Rebecca had ever seen. He handed them each a spoon and they all dug in as they continued to talk. When the last bit of the sundae was gone, Russel looked at his watch and let out a sad sign.  
"I hate to do this, but Lauren it is time to get you back to you hotel."  
"Ohhh," both girls whined.  
"I know, but I promised Lauren's parents." Russel grabbed Rebecca's hand again and put his arm around Lauren in a protective manner as they walked out of the parlor.

When they left Lauren at the hotel, Rebecca turned to Russel with so much appreciation in her eyes that before she could even utter a word, he responded, "It was nothing."  
Rebecca just shook her head and whispered, "You don't know how much of something it was."  
"I just wanted to see you smile and for me to give you a good surprise not a scary one. ... I really am not a bad guy, you know?" Rebecca just nodded in agreement with a sweet smile that made Russel melt. "So how are you feeling?"  
"Full." Russel chortled as Rebecca put her hand over her stomach. She had eaten a lot more than he had seen her eat since they left school.  
"Are you up to one more place before we call it a night?"  
"One more place? Where are we going?"  
"I believe I asked you a question first. Do you feel well enough to go to one more place?"  
"I guess if we aren't going to be out too long, maybe. It just depends where we are going." Russel just nodded in agreement and Rebecca asked, "Well? Where are we going?"  
"Well it was going to be a surprise, but I found this great little pub that..."  
"We're not going to a pub."  
"...that has karaoke night on Saturday."   
"Karaoke?" Rebecca had to admit she was a little more than intrigued.  
"Come on we'll go look at it and decide whether we want to stay or not."  
"Okay," Rebecca meekly responded as she let Russel lead her back out onto the street.

They didn't have to walk that far and they were out side of the pub. Russel opened the door and let Rebecca in. She glanced around at the tavern to see a bottle blonde woman belting out _"I will Survive"_ slightly off tuned. Rebecca couldn't help but giggle. It was the night for people to sing out of tune or so it seemed. Russel guided her to a table close to the stage where the lady was singing. As the lady finished up her song and a dark haired guy got up to sing _"I can't Dance,"_ Rebecca looked over to see that the walls were wall-papered with sheet music.  
"Do you like it here?" Russel asked her when she finally looked back at him.  
"Yeah, it's interesting," Rebecca responded.  
"Do you want to sing?"   
"Yeah," Rebecca whispered in such a way that Russel assumed that she thought that she was dreaming it all.  
When the guy finished up his song, Rebecca got up and took the stage. She glanced down at the songs and pick on that she knew by heart.  
  
_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. _  
  
Rebecca stopped every conversation in the place. Her beauty may have caught a few eyes when she walked up on stage, but her voice got the attention of everyone.  
  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
_Russel smiled contently when he gazed around the room and he saw everyone looking at Rebecca. He turned back to see that his date was really enjoying herself up on the stage.  
  
_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dancin' on trial.  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
_'I like this song,' Russel thought to himself. 'I wonder why she picked this one. ... Maybe she is was thinking about how she really is having a good time.' He smiled to himself deciding that had to be the reason.  
  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.   
__(Greenday's Good Riddance (Time of Your Life))_

The crowd in the pub exploded with cheering when Rebecca finished her song. She politely curtseyed and smiled at the crowd.  
"What's your name?" some guy shouted in the back.  
"Rebecca," she said in the microphone weary of what she was doing, but figured it was okay since she didn't give her last name. The crowded cheered again and some used Rebecca's name to tell her what a good job she did.  
When the applause died down, Rebecca went to get off the stage, another guy from the back yelled, "Hey Rebecca! I'll escorted back to your house tonight!"  
Russel was about to shoot out of his chair, but Rebecca quickly said, "Sorry, my date will be doing that."  
There were many groans from the guys in the pub. Russel just smiled because she called him her date.  
"I wonder what they'd say if they new I was underage," Rebecca muttered as she took her seat again. Russel chuckled sort of he hadn't thought about the ages of the guys making a pass at Rebecca. Rebecca didn't even notice. Someone caught her eyes, "Is that Jenna?"  
Russel looked over to see the dirty blonde girl walking towards them.  
"Hey Rebecca! Great singing!"  
"Hey Jenna!" Rebecca got up and gave her Ravenclaw friend a hug. "How are you doing?"  
"I am fine. How are you, Ch... Uh, oh hey Russel."  
"Hey Moliby," Russel responded slightly miffed that tried to call him Charlie. Of course what did he expect, if Jenna just saw Rebecca and didn't really look at him, why wouldn't Jenna assume it was Charlie who Rebecca was out of. "Would you care to join us?"  
"Sure for alittle bit. Kurt is trying to figure out what song he wants to sing tonight."  
"Kurt's here?" Rebecca said excitedly not even noticing that no one had attempted to take the stage after her.   
"Yeah he loves this stuff..."  
"Hey Rebecca!" a guy from the back yelled again. "No one is willing to sing after you. You better get up there again."  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and whispered to Jenna and Russel, "What is up with that heckler?"   
The heckler was soon joined by others.  
"I don't want to go back up there now."  
"You don't have to," Russel reassured herself.  
Suddenly a female over the crowd said, "Hey why don't we have Rebecca's date sing?"  
The chants to get Russel up started. He rolled his eyes and decided that he better, so that others would get back up to sing. His voice was no where near as good as Rebecca's.

Russel walked up on stage looked at the list and punched in a number and let the intro of the song start.  
  
_Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you with me  
Chasing passion into the night  
All tangled in a dream.  
  
_"I didn't know Russel could sing," Jenna whispered to Rebecca. "Neither did I," Rebecca responded. "He's not that bad, either. Jenna just shook her head in agreement.  
  
_Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside  
You would know just how far  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
There is nothing I won't do._  
  
Russel got into the song and stared directly at Rebecca, hoping that she would get why he opted for this song. To him it was the prefect expression of what he felt for Rebecca.  
  
_Let me show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh let me love you.  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh let me love you.  
  
_Rebecca started to feel uncomfortable but Russel's gaze. She really didn't like the way he was looking at her while singe the lyrics. She really hadn't cared until he started the chorus. The line about losing control brought back too many bad memories of how he lost control because of what he said he felt for her.  
  
_Ooh I want to taste your kiss  
Be the reason for your smile  
Touch the magic on your skin  
Be the one that drives you wild.  
  
_"You okay?" Jenna whispered noticing Rebecca was looking a little green. "I think I am going to be sick." Rebecca quickly got up and left the table hand over her mouth.  
  
_Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need   
You'd see yourself through my eyes  
Then you'd understand what I'm going through  
Just how much I want you.  
  
_Russel saw Rebecca leave and was about to just stop singing, but decided when he saw Jenna follow her that it would be best to finish and then check on Rebecca. With his luck if he didn't, the group of ladies that were watching him would turn into an ugly mob.  
  
_Let me show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh let me love you.  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh let me love you.  
  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you!  
__(Tim McGraw's Let Me Love You)  
  
_Russel finished the last word and set down the microphone and ran out of the room to find Rebecca before he heard anyone ask who he was.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked when Rebecca came out of the bathroom.   
"Yeah," Rebecca slowly said. "I kept everything down, amazingly."  
"That's good. ... Um, I hate to bring this up, but did you and Charlie break up?"  
"No. Russel just thought I needed a night out."  
"Oh, um that's cool." Rebecca could tell that Jenna really didn't think it was.  
"Rebecca, are you okay?" Russel asked as he entered the area the girls were in.   
"Yeah, I just thought I was going to throw up."  
"Well let's get back to the Malfoy's then."  
"Malfoy's?" Jenna questioned.  
"That's where I am staying until the end of the month," Rebecca explained.  
"Oh." Jenna looked very enlightened. She obviously put two and two together on why Rebecca was out with Russel instead of Charlie. Ryan wouldn't let Charlie, or any of the other Weasleys for that matter, set a foot in his house.   
"Well, Jenna, it was nice seeing you, but Rebecca really needs to get to bed," Russel interjected before the girls could say anything else.  
"Bye, Jenna," Rebecca sweetly stated.  
"Bye Rebecca. Bye Russel."  
"Have a good night Jenna," Russel said offering Rebecca his hand. She really didn't look that good so he didn't think anything about it when she hesitated slipping her hand into his.  
As they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Russel did lot of talking about how he hoped that he hadn't keep her out too late and how great it was to see Jenna. Rebecca started to feel a slight bit better and talked about how great it was to see Lauren.

Before they knew it they were reentering the Leaky Cauldron and on their way back to Russel's house via the Floo Network. Rebecca once again fell out of the fireplace at the Flint's but this time Russel gladly helped her up. After saying a quick good night to his parents, Russel and Rebecca walked back down to the lane to the Malfoys. Russel still had a hold of Rebecca's hand as they walked up the lane and had to admit he was sad that when he let go of it this time it wouldn't find it's way back to his hand willingly.  
On the porch, Rebecca turned to Russel. He held his breath hoping she would say something along the lines of doing it again some time.  
"Well," Rebecca said slipping her hand out of Russel's grasp. His face instantly fell. He hadn't expected it to hurt that much when she did it, but it stung him deep in his heart. "Um, can I have my ring back now?"  
"Oh." Russel looked slightly beside himself.  
"I mean it was after all the reason we went out tonight, right?" Rebecca asked and then she sweetly added, "And despite the reason, I did have a good time. Thanks."  
Russel's face brightened slightly and he dug into his pocket to fish out Rebecca's ring. The thin, delicate, vine woven band with miniature rose bloom and two petite leaves looked in perfect condition. She reached for it, but he grabbed her hand and slipped it onto her right hand's ring finger just like Charlie had done when he had given her the ring when they started dating.  
Rebecca suppressed the tears from forming. She checked to make sure that there were RCs on the leaves to ensure that it wasn't a fake like the last one Russel gave her. It was the real one and she sweetly smiled not aware that Russel had moved so that his arms were wrapped around her waist.  
"I am glad you had a good time," he started drawling Rebecca's attention from the ring to him. She looked up to see how close his face was to hers.  
After she tried to back up but couldn't, she said in a warning tone, "Russel..."  
"Rebecca, you know I'm not a bad guy," Russel interrupted. "That was what tonight was all about. ... I did things that you never would have expected. It was all to show you how little you know about me."  
Rebecca didn't know what to say. She saw his point, but she really didn't know why he was trying to hold on to her now.  
"We just need the perfect ending to the perfect start of our new relationship," Russel said as he bent over and gave Rebecca a peck on her cheek. He then let go of her and walked to door.  
Rebecca followed him flabbergasted. That was not the type of kiss she was expecting out of him. She walked to where she was right behind him and suddenly he spun throwing her off balance.  
He caught her around the waist and drew her close to him. Rebecca was about to thank him when she noticed a glint in his eyes that was very unsettling. Before she could say anything, Russel had a hand behind her head and was proceeding to kiss her.  
Rebecca tried to push away, but couldn't get enough distance between them. Giving up on pushing him away, she kicked her legs and managed to get her right arm free so that she could slap Russel hard outside the head. Rebecca then used all her energy to kick him in the shin. Russel let go and dropped to the floor.  
He looked like he was going to grab for her again, so Rebecca kicked him in the stomach as she screamed, "You worthless git! You had me believing you!"  
She then tore open the door and ran up to her room before the tears started flowing down her face.


	6. Amensia

**Chapter 6 - Amensia**

The next week went by slowly. Other than meals and lessons, Rebecca spent as much time as she could secluded in her room. If she did leave she made sure to stay as far from Russel as possible.  
Russel didn't even try to approach her. The glare she gave him was enough for him to know to keep his distance. This caused him to be still kicking himself for not controlling himself at the end of the date days after the incident.  
"I had her," he muttered on Friday afternoon in Ryan's room while Rebecca was at her lessons.  
"So you keep saying," Ryan dryly stated. He was annoyed at Rebecca for her seclusion and blamed her for him having to hear Russel reliving the moment there his plans unraveled. He possible could have been perturbed at Russel, but he felt bad about the way Rebecca was treating him now. If Ryan had been in Russel's shoes, he too probably would have been going crazy with his little mistakes he did with her.   
"I mean I really proved to her that I was different than she thought I was. That stupid peck on the cheek. If I wouldn't have done that we would have been fine. And why did I do it? Because it felt like the thing to do when you give a girl a ring. ... Even if it isn't really yours to give."  
"Mate, quit beating yourself up. ... Rebecca is going to get sick of being by herself and come back to us. You can win her over again."  
"In a week?" Russel looked at Ryan skeptically.  
"The only way that would happen is if she had a memory wipe." Ryan's face perked up slightly so Russel quickly added, "Don't even think about. I need her to make herself forget what I did."  
"Kissing her isn't that big of a deal," Ryan stated as Russel just shook his head in agreement.  
He was sure that the kiss was a minor infraction of his wrong doing. After all he had given her headaches that sent her to the infirmary. He knew that had to be the main stumbling block in the way of Rebecca's forgiveness since that was the first thing he had done to her. If he could get her over that, maybe, just maybe, the other things would quick to be forgotten.  
Russel tried to formulate another plan of attack for his problem and did even notice Ryan was trying to tell him something. Finally the white blonde snapped his fingers in front of Russel's face to get his attention and then asked, "You still in there?"  
Before Russel could responded they hear the opening and shutting of the front door.   
"Rebecca," the two boys stated together and rushed out of the room to see what mood she was in today.  
As they reached the stairs they saw that it wasn't Rebecca standing in the entry way. Instead it was a white blonde man who looked much like Ryan's father but with cold piercing steel gray eyes instead of the dull gray that Ryan's father had. With the man was a small boy no more than eight, who looked like a minute Ryan.  
Walking down the steps, Ryan couldn't help but ask, "Uncle Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on how you all are doing?" Lucius answered in a cool tone that was considered warm and friendly compared to how he usually responded.  
"We're all doing fine," Ryan replied as he walked down the steps. Russel followed his friend down. When Lucius eyed Russel, Ryan stated, "Uncle Lucius you remember my mate, Russel Flint."  
"Ah, yes... How are you Mr. Flint?"  
"Fine, sir. And how are you, sir?" Russel responded as respectively as he could.  
"Very well. And how is your family?"  
"Fine, sir. An..."  
"Very good..." Lucius looked around and then asked, "Where is Miss Carter?"  
"Rebecca is at her lessons," Ryan responded slightly disgusted. "She should be back pretty soon."   
"_Lessons_?" Lucius looked very interested. "What are the lessons about?"  
"Um, there's a self defense class," Ryan started and then he looked at Russel who added, "And I believe she is also learning to drive."  
"A car?" Lucius asked in a disgusted tone. The two teen boys just nodded their heads trying not to infuriate the man any farther.  
Before Lucius had a chance to be able to ask for any more questions, Rebecca walked into the front door. Everyone turned to stare at her.

Rebecca was surprised to see a whole group in the foyer. Her jaw dropped when she realized that it was Lucius standing in the group instead of Ryan's father.  
"Hello, Rebecca," Lucius greeted her. "How are you doing?"  
Starting to edge her way to the stairs, Rebecca meekly responded, "I'm fine. Ho..."  
"How were your lessons?"  
"Tiring, but very enjoyable."  
"So you are enjoying yourself?"  
Rebecca looked around the room curious on what is going on. Ryan and Russel looked just about as clueless as she was. This just peaked her curiosity even more.  
"Yes," she finally answered and took more steps to get to the stairs.  
Once at the foot of the steps she was about to go up when Draco ran over and tried to knock her down. Rebecca just too a side step to get out of his way. Draco tried to stop, but crashed into the stairs hitting his head on a step.  
"You okay?" Rebecca asked helping him up.   
"I'm fine," Draco coldly responded. "Get your hands off of me, you, mudblood lover."  
"I have to go take a shower before dinner," Rebecca stated heading up the stairs as quickly as she could without running. She knew there would be no repercussion coming for Draco for him saying that fowl word so there was no point in her sticking around. Of course why he said it to her was a mystery to her.  
Once in her room she shut the door and muttered, "Can this day get any worse?"  
  
While Rebecca was up stairs taking the longest shower she could, Ryan and Russel were glaring at Draco while Lucius was questioning on his son on why he ran at Rebecca.   
"She does mudblood things," the young boy explained. "She needs to learn not to lower herself. I think she might be a blood traitor."  
Ryan and Russel just looked at each other. They didn't remember being so opposed or even aware of muggle activities. It amazed them how passionate Draco was.  
Lucius just smirked and patted his son on his shoulder. He then sternly said, "I understand that, but you can't go attacking her like that. You just got yourself hurt. ... Now I suggest you take dinner in the kitchen tonight and go directly up stairs the second you finish. I will instruct Dobby to be sure that you do."  
"Yes, sir," Draco responded indifferently. He didn't care what his father said, because there was a bit of approval in his father's speech. Ryan glaring at him so actually stirred more emotions in the eight year old than anything his father could say. Draco just couldn't understand why Ryan was so protective of Rebecca.  
"Very good," Lucius stated ignoring the daggers Ryan and Draco were shooting at each other. "Now, Ryan, why don't you and Russel take Draco up to your room while I go talk to your parents?"  
"Yes, sir," Ryan said leading the way to the stairs. He wasn't sure how Russel was going to take watching an eight year old until dinner, but his best mate was following so he wasn't too opposed to the idea.  
Russel looked at Rebecca's door longingly as they passed. If they were on good terms then he could have hung out with here instead of babysitting a kid that obviously was a snot nosed brat.  
Ryan caught his friend's look and whispered, "When it's time for dinner, I'll take Draco to the kitchen and then you can get Rebecca. Maybe she'll be civil with you since Uncle Lucius is here."  
Russel nodded hoping Ryan was right. He looked at his watch to find it would only be an hour when he would know for sure.  
  
Rebecca sat down on her bed after an hour shower. She had never taken such a long shower in her life, but she couldn't pull herself out earlier than that. The way she figured it. She was safe from being questioned about her lessons while she was in the shower.  
As she finished putting her shoes back on there was a knock on her door. Rebecca sneered at the door and considered falling back into her bed to pretend she had fallen asleep if whoever it was decided to check in on her, but she scraped that idea when she thought about having to skip dinner to keep it appearing legit. And that was one thing she didn't want to do.  
Reluctantly, she got up and opened the door. Even though her face was bleak, it got darker when she found Russel standing in front of her door.  
"Rebecca," Russel quickly blurted out before she could say anything. As quickly as he could he said, "Before you slam the door in my face, which I totally wouldn't blame you for, I just want to say that I am here to tell you it is time for dinner and that's all."  
"Oh," Rebecca whispered and then walked out the door.  
Russel went ahead of her to the dinning room and took his usual sit. Rebecca came in to find Ryan's parents in their usual spots. Lucius was sitting in the seat next to the one that she usually sat in. Eyeing the table Rebecca, decided that sitting next to Russel was the best spot for her since it would keep her the farthest from Lucius and the centerpiece on the table would block her from his view.  
Ryan walked into the room and right away noticed that Rebecca had changed seats. It annoyed him that she had been so aloof from Russel the past week and now she was cozying up to him now that his uncle was there. Ryan took his normal seat and tried hard not too let Rebecca's actions irk him too much.  
Of course as dinner commenced and Rebecca sat silently as the conversation flowed around the table, Ryan got more and more annoyed at his childhood friend. He glared at her which she didn't notice until she had turned to whisper something to Russel. She stopped mid sentence and turned back to her plate determined not to be caught doing that the rest of dinner. Russel turned to Ryan and caught the end of Ryan's harsh look and gave Ryan a look to tell him that he had just ruined something.   
Ryan's father got up in the middle of dinner leaving Lucius to act as head of the household to run the conversation. Ryan's mother would have easily let this happen, but first she wanted to know something.  
"Rebecca, you have been awfully quite tonight. Are you okay?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
"Sorry, I am experience some major torpor right now. Please excuse me," Rebecca lied as she tried to get up from the table.  
"How can you be when you used a word like _torpor_?" questioned Ryan irked by the fact that Rebecca was deliberately trying to get out of dinner with everyone.  
Rebecca gave out a sigh and then responded, "I have a headache and it along with the fact that I am tired is making it hard for me to keep up with the conversation around the table. Now that I said it that way, I get to ask you this, which way was faster so that I could go up stairs and crash in bed the quickest?"   
The defiant stare Rebecca was giving Ryan annoyed him even more. Ryan drew breath to say something horrific to his childhood friend, but his uncle spoke first.  
"My dear," Lucius began in his creepy voice that brought chills to Rebecca, "if you are not feeling well, why don't you retire for the night."  
"Great. Good night everyone," Rebecca forced out as she walked out the door.  
She headed straight up the stairs as soon as she entered the entryway not noticing Draco with his hands behind his back standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Rebecca, look at this," Draco said when Rebecca was a few steps from the top. Her head popped up to see Draco pulling a snake from behind his back and sticking it right in her face.  
Rebecca screamed and jumped backwards. As she landed on the step behind her she lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs hitting her head several times. Ryan, Russel, and Lucius ran out of the dining room to see Rebecca land at the bottom of the steps.  
"What happened?" Lucius demanded as the three surrounded the unconscious Rebecca.  
"I was just showing her my snake," Draco innocently replied.  
"You," hissed Ryan leaving Rebecca's side. "You knew she was scared of snakes." He turned quickly to his uncle and explained, "Russel and I had just discussed that in my room."  
"So?" Draco asked acting as if he didn't see the connection.  
"SO! You purposely showed Rebecca a snake."  
"What are you getting so upset about?"  
"You hurt her! You caused her to fall down the stairs!"  
"So what? What's the mudblood lover to you?"   
"She's my friend!"  
"Your friends with some one that likes to do muggle things? You black sheep! You must like muggle things too." Draco said the word muggle with such distain and disgust that it made Ryan's blood boil having his cousin try to link him with the word.  
"Why you little git! I'll teach you to be so presumptuous!" Ryan raised his hand to slap hit his cousin wishing he could do a spell.  
Lucius grabbed Ryan's hand and order his son into the parlor where he would deal with him. Russel in the mean time had picked Rebecca up.  
"I am going to put her into bed," he said as he headed to the steps with her. Russel was worried about Rebecca. It looked like she had hit her head pretty good. In fact he could see the start of a bump appearing on her forehead as he placed her into her bed and tucked her in.  
Lucius came into the room and performed a quick spell that cleared up the bump and, as he told the Russel, would cure any other bumps or bruises Rebecca might have. When Lucius left to deal with Draco, Ryan came in and vented all of his frustration from his little cousin and some of what Rebecca had done that night. Russel just sat there and listened as he looked down at Rebecca wondering when she was going to wake up.

Rebecca opened her eyes a few hours later to see Russel sitting on the edge of her bed and Ryan sleeping in a chair by the fire place.  
"What happened?" she asked looking at Russel with a confused expression.   
"There was an accident on the stairs," Russel started before he went on with the tale of Draco and the snake.  
"Who's Draco?" Rebecca curiously asked.  
Russel was taken aback, but was able to answer, "Ryan's little cousin on the other side."   
"Who's Ryan?"  
Russel's jaw dropped. There was something wrong with Rebecca.  
'She should know who Ryan is. I bet she has amnesia,' he thought as he gained his composure and answered, "Ryan is the one sleeping in chair. He's your cousin."   
"Oh," Rebecca softly stated not sure if that was right or not, but she couldn't remember anything it seemed. "And you are?"   
"Russel."  
"And you're my..."  
Russel took a deep breathe. It would be so easy to tell her what he wanted them to be, but that would only work if she never regained her memory back. Finally he just stated, "I'm Ryan's best mate and I would like to be your friend."  
"Okay," Rebecca groggily said.   
"Tired?" Rebecca just shook her head yes. "Well, good night then."  
Russel sat there and stared at Rebecca as her eyelids got heavier and heavier. She looked as though she was going to fall back to sleep, when she suddenly said, "But there's more to it than that, isn't there?"  
"What?" Russel was slightly caught off guard.  
"You want to be more than my friend. I can see it in your face."  
"You caught me," Russel whispered. "You are so wonderful. And after I befriend you, if I could be more than your friend, I would be very happy. But I need to learn to take one step at a time with you."  
"Hmm? I don't see why we couldn't be friends. You seem nice," Rebecca yawned as she sweetly smiled slightly and went back to sleep.  
Russel sat there for another hour just watching Rebecca sleep as he thought of the situation at hand. Ryan woke up and got out of the chair. As he stretched, he asked, "Did she wake up?"  
"Yep, and she doesn't remember us," stated Russel turning towards Ryan.  
"She has amnesia?"  
"So it would appear." Russel then went on to explain the interchange between Rebecca and himself.  
"She said you seemed nice?"  
"Yeah, she obviously doesn't remember anything," Russel responded bitterly. "Come on let's go to bed." Ryan just watched as his friend get up and walk out of the room looking as if he was broken by Rebecca's very innocent comment.  
'I am going to have to take the chance for Russel,' Ryan thought as he followed Russel out of the room.

Rebecca woke up to the light of the sun. Cautiously she got out of bed and found her way to the kitchen where she found Russel sitting on a stool.  
She took the seat next to him and when he looked at her she said, "Hello, Russel." He was shocked on how meekly and sweetly she had greeted him. Before he could answer, Rebecca asked, "It is Russel right?"  
"Oh, um, yeah," he responded still a little taken back. "Sorry, I was just surprised to see you up. You took such a bad fall last night. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Um, I guess. I don't remember much passed what you told me last night."   
"Sorry to hear that." Russel was about to say something else when Ryan came into the room.  
After Rebecca was reintroduced to Ryan the three went out side to hike little and then hang out by the hanging tire. As they talked they did remising to help fill in the blank she had.  
Ryan made sure to leave Charlie out of the conversation. He wanted to give Russel a good chance at winning her over and telling her she had a boyfriend would definitely stop his plans. Ryan thought it was great when he noticed that Rebecca stuck pretty close to Russel when they were all together. Little did Ryan know it had to do with that fact that she felt more comfortable around Russel than she did Ryan.  
Russel, however, started to get very concerned about how he was going to control his action. He had proven that he wasn't able to control himself when Rebecca had her wits about him and knew to stay away from him. Now that she was being warm and friendly towards him and so innocent and sweet he couldn't trust himself not to put her in a situation that later on she would hate him for. When she sat next to him at tea on Sunday and he just wanted to put his arm around her and drawl her closer to him so that their shoulder were at least touching, Russel decided it would be better to for him to start distanting himself from her.  
Lucius who after the accident had left with Draco returned at tea to see Rebecca and Russel sitting on the couch together, Rebecca looking comfortable and Russel looking up tight. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Rebecca's amnesia was quickly explained to him.  
After apologizing profusely for Draco's actions and ensuring that his son was punished, Lucius won Rebecca over slightly. She got a creepy vibe off of him, but she felt that since he had dealt with the person that put her in this state he couldn't be that bad. With that set in her mind, she was able relax at tea with Lucius sitting on her other side.

It was at that tea that Ryan's parents received an owl which caused them to leave in a whirlwind with a promise that they would be back late that night. Lucius insisted that he stay until they returned stating that Rebecca being in the state she was that she needed to be watched in case she needed medical attention. The three teens just sat back and let the adults figure it out.  
Russel was glad that Lucius was staying. With Lucius around, Russel was sure he would keep himself in line, since Lucius was not someone he ever wanted to cross especially after hearing all the grief Ryan had gotten about watching out for Rebecca's well being. Russel had it figured Lucius was going to watch Rebecca like a hawk. But at dinner, Russel was proven wrong. They had barely sat down and Lucius was back up and out of the room for a mysterious reason he didn't even attempt to divulge to the teens. As quick as he could Russel ate and excused himself to get out of the room and a little time from Rebecca.  
"Did I do something to Russel?" Rebecca asked Ryan when Russel was out of the room.  
"Well it more of what you didn't do," Ryan started deciding it was time to put his plan into action.  
"What didn't I do?"  
"You didn't give him any attention all last year."   
"What?"  
"Last year you wouldn't give him the time of day."  
"Why?" Rebecca looked at him really concerned.  
"I don't know. Neither of you told me everything about what happened. All I know is that you two seemed okay, then you weren't, and now you are giving him attention. ... Personally I don't blame him for wanting to stay away from you. Who wants to get use to having attention when they know when she gets her memory back she is going to take it all back so you have to quit it cold turkey? Doesn't sound like fun to me."  
"Am I really like that?"  
Rebecca's eyes got really big and worry filled and Ryan knew he had her where he wanted her. He just had to give her the right push and she would ready for Russel to win her over. Ryan patted her hand which was on the table and said, "Rebecca, you really are a sweet person. You just got mixed up with the wrong people at school and Russel and I couldn't convince you that you needed to stay with us."  
"Oh," Rebecca whispered. "Um, I think I am going to excuse myself. I..."   
"It's okay," Ryan stated as soothingly as he could without sounding fake. "You have a lot to think about."  
Rebecca nodded in agreement and left the table. She didn't even look to see the smile that had formed on Ryan's face. She was too worried that he was right about her actions after all she couldn't remember anything from the previous school year.

Rebecca walked down the hall not understanding why she had been so mean to Russel when he was so sweet to her. Obviously if she had been as bad as Ryan said she was, she would have expected him to be a horrible person to her, but here he was being nice and generous to her when she needed it most. She needed to know if what Ryan said was the truth and make amend if it was.  
Passing a room she noticed a light was on. She peered in to find it was the study and Russel was sitting on the couch flipping through a book. Slipping into the room, she quietly shut the door behind her wanting to talk to him in private.  
Russel didn't notice her enter, but he couldn't miss her sitting very close to him. He looked up to see Rebecca staring right into his eyes.  
"I didn't give you the time of day last school year, did I?" Rebecca softly asked causing Russel sigh as he closed his book and set it on the coffee table.  
"I guess one might say that," he said looking right at her.

"How could I do that to someone so sweet. ... I'm sorry. I don't know how I am going to make that up to you."  
Russel was about to say something when Rebecca leaned over and kissed him.  
"Rebecca, I don't think..."He tried to move back but Rebecca just moved up a little to compensate for his move.  
Next thing Russel knew, he was leaning in kissing Rebecca the way that he had always wanted to and she was kissing him back the way he hoped she would. Both were swept away in the moment and sat there lips locked and hands up to each other face.  
Russel boldly let his right hand slip down Rebecca's side to her legs. He hooked her legs around her knees so that he could pick them up and place them across his lap. He didn't want her to be able to run away too easily.  
As he did this, Rebecca wrapping her arms tightly around Russel's neck started to lie back slightly. Not sure where all this action was going Russel gently pushed Rebecca down until he was hovering over her on the couch.   
'She has amnesia. You need to stop before you get in more trouble with her,' he thought trying to get himself from proceeding to snog with the girl of his dream. It took several minutes, but Russel finally backed off, saying, "Rebecca, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. We shouldn't." He tried to get up but Rebecca sat up just enough to start kissing him again. "Rebecca, I have to go."  
"Don't," she responded clinging tighter to him as she laid back down on the couch. In between kisses she stated, "I really do like you."  
That was the end of Russel's common sense. He found himself on top of her and could feel her quickened pulse and heavy breathing. He was about to get lost in the moment again, fascinated that he caused such a reaction with Rebecca, when a voice from the door way demanded, "**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**"

Both Rebecca and Russel instantly looked over see Lucius standing in the doorway.  
"I suggest you go to your room, Rebecca," was all Lucius had to say for Rebecca to scramble out from underneath Russel and disappear from the room.  
"Sir, I am sorry, but..." Russel started getting up from the couch. If he was going to get hit for this he was going to take it standing up.  
"Boy," Lucius said taking steps towards Russel. "I know that you are attracted to Rebecca and obviously she is attracted to you, but with her in the state of mind she is in. I suggest that you keep your hands to yourself. I will not have you defiling her when she has to be told who she is."  
"Sir, I wasn't going to..."  
"You weren't, were you?" hissed Lucius.  
"Sir, I just got carried away. She came in here and started and wouldn't stop."  
"I don't care if what she did. As long as Rebecca is under the care of this house, there will be rules and one is that even if she starts it you finish it before another scene like the one that I walked in on happens. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good, now go up to your room and think about how you aren't going to let this happen again." Russel swiftly left the room.

A minute or two later Ryan walked into the room.  
"So," he started. "Did you get mad at Russel because finally got to kiss Rebecca? Uncle Lucius, the poor boy has had a lot of pent up energy..."   
Lucius just looked down his nose and fired back, "That energy will get him into trouble he does not control it."  
"Oh, he knows that. Rebecca has been giving him the cold shoulder since Valentine's Day."  
"Was this before or after Rebecca started dating that Weasley?"  
"Before," Ryan answered curious on what was going through his uncle's head. Before Ryan could say anything, Lucius asked, "Then, what happened on Valentine's Day, then?"  
"We were all at the school ball and Russel finally got to dance with Rebecca after she danced with practically the whole male student population," exaggerated Ryan. He knew that she had only danced with him, Charlie, and Charlie's friends and brother, but he was trying to get his uncle to give his best friend some slack. "He took her off to this side room..."  
"Why did he do that?"  
"He wanted to talk to her, but it didn't go over to well. Weasley came in looking for her and found her backed into a corner about to pass out."  
"And where were you?"  
"I came in after Weasley."  
"Hmm," Lucius said starting to pace. "I still say that your friend needs to be in control of his energy and not be so swept away."  
"What?"  
"Let's just say that it was fortunate that came in when I did. Rebecca might have lost her innocence."  
"Russel forced her..." Ryan looked as though he was going to beat up Russel himself.  
"No, your dear childhood friend ignited it all. I guess I should have known ahead of time that she liked him more than she was letting on. Obviously, Mr. Flint could have been the object of her affection. She might be mad at him for what happened at the ball, but I am guessing he did something before that which makes her opinion of him vacillate so."  
"You're saying that Rebecca really likes him?"   
"Yes, and until she gets her wits about her, she runs the risk of making a horrific mistake."  
"You know I don't see what is so bad about her with Russel. It will be the final push that she needs to get rid of that Weasley."  
"Boy, you don't know the serious ramifications that can happen is she willingly..."  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What serious ramifications?"  
"You know how she is excels in potions, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"How she has defense against the dark arts down to an art?"

"Yes," Ryan sighed he was starting to wonder where Lucius was going with all this.  
"Sounds, like the making of a great witch, right?" Lucius just asked plainly.  
Ryan was about to roll his eyes at his uncle but noticed that there was a glare in Lucius' eyes that made him stop and ask, "What does this have to do with Rebecca liking Russel?"  
"Everything. Our dear little Rebecca is from a lineage whose power grows exponentially when they met their true love and share moments when they are vulnerable. Whoever is around her when she is in a state like she is in now can't not be someone who she would willingly be with."  
"But Rebecca wouldn't willingly be with Russel. She was barely able to handle the idea of a date with him."  
"You are missing it, boy. If you take away what Russel had done to Rebecca as her amnesia has then she realizes there is a spark between her and Russel."  
"Okay, so there's something between them. What is the problem with her being more powerful?"  
"Nothing if she is on our side, but your little friend doesn't seem to be on that line of thinking does she?"   
"No, I guess she really doesn't." Ryan was thinking about how protective Rebecca was of Lauren and how he never would be that way towards a muggle-born.  
"She takes after her mother in that," Lucius stated bitterly.  
"I guess I don't understand."  
"Well, we don't want powerful people against us, especially if they have something against us and our beliefs."   
Ryan shook his head in agreement before he asked, "So if Rebecca is going to get more powerful if she is around someone when she is vulnerable and she isn't on our side, what is going to stop her from getting all that power?"

Lucius turned his back on Ryan. He really didn't want to get into detail with Ryan on this, but it appeared if he wanted his plans to work out then he was going to have to get into it. Without moving to look at his nephew, Lucius stated, "If she is forced in a vulnerable situation that would affect her heart and sole, the threat is over."   
"Rebecca _forced_ into a vulnerable situation?" Ryan questioned. It was absurd to him. The Rebecca he knew was a fighter and wasn't about to have anyone force her into that type of situation. She was closed lipped about a lot of what was going on in her heart. It was the way she always had been. She may have appeared to wear her heart on her sleeve, but Ryan never got much more than a like/dislike reading off of her. She liked the way he acted or she didn't. He had known her forever and if that was the best he could get out of her, he doubted someone that she didn't want to be around would get much more out of her. Then it hit him what would really affect her heart and sole and place her in a vulnerable situation. It was suddenly clear why his uncle was so upset with what he found when he walked in on Russel and Rebecca. He softly said, "If she is raped?"  
"Exactly," Lucius confirmed pleased that his nephew appeared to have finally put two and two together. "Now if she is willingly puts herself into a situation where she ends up vulnerable and her true love is there to see her through it, then she will get her powers and can't be forced into anything."  
"So," Ryan started trying to think of how to keep his friend from being forced into anything, "if it was like me who was to get Rebecca to..."  
"Ha, there is no spark between you two," Lucius laughed, "It took forever for Rebecca to warm up to you. It was almost as if she suspected something was up. I had to keep reminding myself that she was a three year old and couldn't put all the pieces together."  
Ryan didn't pay any attention to the last thing his uncle said. He was upset on what was said about his relationship with Rebecca, "Maybe not then, but we have grown to where there could be something between us."  
"Boy, there has to be an instant connection between Rebecca and the one that will help her enhance her powers! You wouldn't affect anything..." Lucius trailed off and an evil grin formed on his face after a moment of him just thinking. Ryan didn't know what was going through his uncle's head, but he really wished that he was Russel at the moment.  
Going to his room and staying in there was not what he was going to be ordered to do, but Russel had some affection of Rebecca's and it made Ryan jealous. He had a feeling his friend had a goofy smile on his face because of a kiss from Rebecca while he was rejected when he tried to kiss her.

"I am going to bed," Ryan stated as he left the room. If Lucius said anything else to him he didn't hear. He could see what he was going see when he got to his room and it angered him more with every step he took towards his room.  
Of course, little did he know who right his assumptions were for as he grumpily climbed the stairs Russel was laying on his bed and with a smile that he couldn't help but have on his face. The passionate kisses that he shared with Rebecca lingered in his head making him quite giddy.  
'She must still be attracted to me on some level,' he thought as touching his lips. Even though Lucius had reamed him pretty good about taking advantage of Rebecca's condition, he couldn't help but wish that she would walk into his room and talk to him about them. Maybe even do some more kissing.  
Unfortunately when the door opened, it was just Ryan looking rather perturbed.  
"Mate, listen, I am sorry about what happened with me and Rebecca, but she came in and," Russel started to explain, but Ryan held up his hand to stop Russel from saying anymore.  
Without saying a word Ryan got ready for bed and closed the curtains around his bed leaving Russel to himself for the rest of the night.

Russel tried to go to bed, but found it was hard to sleep with Ryan in such a bad mood. He didn't know whether his best friend was really mad at him or not. Russel finally got out of his bed and walked out in the hall to give himself some space from the vibe in Ryan's room. At the moment, he wasn't opposed to settling on the couch in the study for the night, because of the tension in the room. Of course, he could just walk home if he wanted to sleep in a real bed.  
Sitting down on the stairs he tried to figure out what he was going to decide which option to go with. It didn't go that well, because he was distracted by a rustling from Rebecca's room. It sounded like she was having a rough time sleeping, too. He was tempted to go in and see her, but he restrained himself until he heard something that sound like a cry for help come from the room.  
Jumping up from his seat, Russel went into her room cautious not to scare her. When he opened the door, the room was still pitch black so he brought the lights up to a dim setting. It was just light enough for him to see that she was still asleep even though she fidgeting all over the place.  
"No, don't leave," she muttered and then said, "Help me, please."  
"Rebecca?" whispered Russel. He tried to calm her by touching her shoulder but it didn't seem to help. "Rebecca, please wake up."  
Rebecca remained asleep. Russel gave out a sigh and sat on the edge of Rebecca's bed. He wasn't about to leave her in this state. The way that she was going she might fall of her bed and get hurt some more.  
After a few minutes Rebecca stopped thrashing around but her head kept tossing from side to side. Russel reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Why he had an impulse to do that he didn't know, but it pacified Rebecca and she smiled slightly in her sleep.  
Russel couldn't help but smile as he brought his hand away from Rebecca's face, but then Rebecca's face scrunched up a bit and still asleep she asked, "Charlie?"

Russel stood straight up his smile instantly turning to a frown. A frustration that he had never felt before came over him.  
Rebecca's eyes open and she repeated, "Charlie?"  
"No, it's just me, Russel," he responded touching her face gently.  
"Who's Charlie, then?" Rebecca looked as though she was still half a sleep.  
"He's a loser you dated in school," Russel started and then decided to fib by saying, "You hadn't heard from him all summer, because he doesn't care for you like..."   
"Like you do?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh," was all Rebecca said as she drifted back to sleep. Russel looked down at her and bent down to kiss her again. Rebecca woke back and kissed him back.   
"Rebecca, I know I should wait until you are all better, but I really can't wait. I want to date you." Russel went on telling her how he wanted to take care of her and treat her the way she should be as she closed her eyes and slowly reopened them.  
When he finished his speech, Rebecca with her eyes closing again just simply responded, "Okay."  
Like that Rebecca went back into a deep sleep as Russel just smiled to himself. He got her. He finally got her. Though he realized that Rebecca had amnesia and that she was half asleep when she agreed to date him so she wouldn't remember him doing it, she had agreed to his suggestion of them dating.  
So what if he really didn't have her. It was a mental victory for him and gave him a renewed energy to win Rebecca over and become her friend and to be around to pick up the pieces of what he believed was the evitable break up of Charlie and Rebecca. He went back to Ryan's room not caring that his roommate had been in a bad mood. Nothing was going to bring him down from this high.

The door shut with a click of the latch. Rebecca instantly opened her eyes for a second and then closed them in to see fog. As she wandered around the fog she saw the backs a light brown haired woman and a man with dark hair with a red cast and when she went to approach them they disappeared into the fog.  
"Wait. Come back," Rebecca whispered hearing not her voice come out of her mouth but a little kid's. They didn't come back though. She was left alone and a desperate lost feeling over came her.  
As she was about to just sit down and give up in the fog a strong hand touched her back and started to guide her through the fog. She tried to look back and see who it was, but was forced to keep her eyes straight head and keep moving. They walked through the haze and she started to feel more secure with the person and more depended on that hand on her back.   
It was then she found herself sitting in a small glass box from a gigantic snake, her two greatest fears. The snake slithered away and she felt the space in the box start to shrink as if she was growing in it.  
When she felt as though there was no more space left and she could possibly passout, Rebecca was able to get out of the box with the help of the strong hand. The pressure of the hand left her back and she was able to move the way she wanted with still a sense that the guardian was there. But when she turned to see who it was she only able to see a shadowy figure that disappeared and didn't return.  
"Where did you go?" Rebecca said in her normal voice. As she started to take a step to wander more into the fog, she thought she heard the snake coming back at her and no box to protect her.  
Rebecca felt her pulse quicken and her nerves become frayed as she started to run though the fog. A couple more figures came up in the fog as she ran, but none brought her a sense of comfort or protection so she continued on.  
Then when she sensed the snake just in striking distance, she ran into arms that were strong and protective. As the sense of security and support instantly rushed through her body calming her fears and slowing her pulse, Rebecca looked up to see a familiar warm smile and red hair.  
"Charlie?" she whispered and the fog disappeared.  
The smile of the red head widened and looked as though he was about to say something, but instead bent down to give her a kiss. Rebecca closed her eyes and felt the kiss send a surge through her body and awaken something inside of her.  
Rebecca opened her eyes with a start and gasped as she sat up in her bed. "Oh, Charlie what did I do?"

Rebecca couldn't sleep the rest of the night. She remembered everything. All the memories that had been locked away from her were back.  
What had been pleasant to her on Saturday was now disturbing. Those recent memories were actually more of nightmares now. She looked around the room horrified thinking Russel might still be in there. He wasn't luckily, but it didn't calm her fears.  
"I kissed Russel," Rebecca whined as the tears started to fall. "I cheated on Charlie."  
She clamored out of bed and went to the desk to get the letters she had received from Charlie to get some comfort from them, but they did nothing for her. She reread them all and more tears fell.  
When the sun started to come up, Rebecca wiped her eyes and got dressed. She wasn't about to be found in her room.   
Heading down to the kitchen she was as quite as possible. Rebecca didn't want to wake anyone she couldn't stand having to explain that she remembered everything and knew all the lies that Ryan and Russel had feed her.  
She grabbed yogurt out of the refrigerator, got a spoon, and headed out of the house to do some thinking. How she was going to explain this all to Charlie without making it sound like she was making up weighed heavily on her mind, but she was also going to have to figure out how to break Russel for misusing the trust she had innocently put in him.

Russel woke up as happy as he had gone to bed. It was still early and Ryan was sound asleep. Russel decided to go and see if Rebecca was up yet. First he went her room and when she wasn't there he went to the dining room. Then he checked the parlor, study, and kitchen, but found no Rebecca. "I wonder where she is?" Russel muttered as he walked past the open window. Suddenly he noticed Rebecca was sitting on the steps of the back porch staring into the woods. Quickly, he exited the house so that he could make sure that Rebecca was okay. He heard her sing as soon as he opened the door

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense   
Maybe all my misery would be well spent_  
  
'Misery!' thought Russel as he quietly closed the door. 'What is making her miserable?' Just then as Rebecca started to sing the chorus, it hit him. The headache spell he used on her, dragging her off at the Valentine's Dance, and the explosion were just a few of the thing that he immediately thought of.  
  
_Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me_  
  
'I did not cause her that much pain,' denied Russel to himself. He was trying to convince himself that what he did wasn't that bad, but it was a losing battle. In turn he was determined to think that Rebecca didn't remember everything that happened during fifth year and so the song wasn't about him so he should just sit back and enjoy listening to Rebecca sing.  
  
_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine_

All the lies that he told came flooding back. Russel couldn't doubt that he was the inspiration for the song now. He had made Rebecca believe that he just wanted to be friends with her, made a truce with her without letting her know that he could track her with the map he had stolen and a replica of the ring the bet was made on. Russel hadn't even gotten close to thinking about what he had done during the date or the past couple of days when Rebecca started the chorus again.  
  
_Yeah.... And you'd cry a little  
And die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me_  
  
Russel was just about to have enough of Rebecca singing. He had to stop her apologize for everything, beg forgiveness, for not telling her everything, grovel... What ever it took he would do it. He needed for her to understand. He started toward her, but the next lines of the song stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
_Give it up baby  
I hear your doin' fine  
Nothin's gonna save me  
I can see it in your eyes  
_  
Rebecca had stood up and stared definitely into Russel's eyes. His jaw dropped. Here he had thought that Rebecca didn't know he was there, but obviously she had. She knew that he had heard ever word, but wanted proof that he understood why she was sing this particular song.  
  
_Some kind of heartache, darlin  
give it a try  
I dont want pity  
I just want what is mine  
_  
Rebecca turned and walked off the porch. She had seen remorse and pain in Russel's eyes, which is what she wanted, but it wasn't going to make up for what he did to her this time. Rebecca had more things that she had to get straightened out and unless Russel could prove that he had been under a spell the whole time that she knew him, she wanted nothing to do with him ever again.  
  
_Yeah... Could you cry a little  
And lie just a little  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting   
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
  
(Faith Hill's Cry)  
_  
Russel stood on the porch flabbergasted. He watched as Rebecca climbed the tree with the tire swing and disappeared into the branches. There was part of him that wanted to go after her, but he knew it was for the best that he needed to let her cool down before he tried to talk to her.

Ryan got up around noon and came down the stairs to find Russel sitting on the back porch, staring at the tree and looking more depressed than ever. He was about to say something when he noticed Rebecca climbing down from the tree looking more upset than he had ever seen her.   
"What did you do to her?" Ryan hissed at Russel. Before Russel could answer Rebecca was standing before them with her hands on her hips and hatred projecting from her eyes.  
"I don't know whose grand scheme it was, but I don't appreciate what you did at all," she started. "If you ever try to do that to me again, you both better hope my memory doesn't come back ever or that I forget all the lies you have feed me, because I will make you pay."   
Ryan looked at Russel bewildered as Rebecca passed muttering that if she could use her powers without getting in trouble she would make them pay now.  
"She's got her memory back?"  
Russel nodded and was about to reply, but Ryan ran back into the house to talk to Rebecca.  
She was half way up the stair case when he said, "Rebecca, I don't see what you're so mad at."  
His goal was to make her feel like she was over reacting. It didn't work. She spun around on the steps and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I just spent the last two days getting feed a bunch of lies, by one guy that is supposed to be my childhood best friend and another who supposedly wants me to see he isn't as bad as I think he is."   
"Russel isn't a bad guy if you would get over him pulling you off to that room Valentine's Day you would see that."  
"You don't even know the half of it! ... And don't go acting like you didn't have a hand in all of this. You feed me more lies than Russel did! You made me believe that I was this self-indulging brat that never even looked Russel's way much less talked to him. You made it seem that I was _'Miss Popular'_ at school with no close friends other than you."  
"Well is it my fault if you are." Ryan was about ready to blow up.  
"It doesn't matter what I am at school. You conveniently left out the facts about me so that I would play into your little scheme!"  
"I just wanted to you to see that he was a good guy! It's not my fault that you threw yourself at him!" Rebecca saw red for a moment and decided not to let him get away with that comment.  
"No, you're right I am responsible for my own actions, but maybe if you would have stated that I was already dating someone, I wouldn't have cheated on Charlie." She turned back around and ran up the steps to her room, a fresh round of tears were falling down her face.  
"How am I going to face James?" Rebecca sobbed as she started gathering up her stuff for her lessons. She had never been happier for a reason to escape the house, but she dreaded seeing the face of her one link to Charlie until she left the Malfoy's.  
She decided first things first, get out of the house without another scene. Grabbing her bag she dashed out of the room and through the front door not caring if anyone was calling after her.

Rebecca walked out of self defense class a lot slower than she usually did. She had it figured that it really dealt with how apprehensive she about seeing James on her walk back to the lawyer's.  
Through out both of her lessons, she thought of the situation and finally decided two things. One, she couldn't keep what happened the night before a secret, maybe a day but certainly not for a whole week. The second, she didn't want Charlie to hear it from anyone but her.   
'What am I going to do?' she thought as she entered the foyer.  
"Are you okay?" a voice asked her. She looked up to see the black haired Irish girl that Rebecca still couldn't place where she knew the girl from.  
"I'm fine," Rebecca lied hoping that would appease the girl.  
"If you say so... but normally I only see the back of your head when you leave class. The couple of times I saw your profile you had a smile on. I don't mean to stick my nose into your business, but you looked like to me you were going to meet someone and now you look like you dread it and need to talk about it. Did you usually see your boyfriend after class? Did you two break up?"  
"No, and not yet." Rebecca didn't know why but she had the strongest urge to open up to this girl. Maybe it was the fact that she felt that she had seen her before or maybe it was if she told a stranger she wouldn't be tempted to tell James who would leak it to Charlie.  
Before she had a chance to say anything else, an owl with a letter tied to its leg crashed into the all glass entrance door, which had just been freshly cleaned. Both girls looked at the other frantically.  
Rebecca gathered up what courage she had and approached the owl. She didn't know what she would say to the girl to explain it, but what ever was in that letter for her was important to be sent to her while she was in the midst of muggle. Rebecca just felt fortunate that there was no one else around for this moment. She bent down and got the letter and looked at the address. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she read _"Christina Molloy"_ instead of _"Rebecca Carter"_ on the front.  
"Christina?" Rebecca offered her the letter.  
Christina hesitantly took the letter from her and then whispered, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. ... Um, I go to Hogwarts...."  
"You're a ..."  
"And so are you, I take it."  
"Yep, and I go to Durmstrang. Most people call me Krissy."  
"Oh," Rebecca said figuring out where she had seen Christina for. She was the girl that asked for her beater bat back from Grant when she and Anna had accidentally landed in a common room of the school after their unscheduled trip to Beauxbatons at the end of the school year. "It's nice to meet you Krissy. ... I am Rebecca Carter."  
"Nice to meet you too, Rebecca."  
The two girls smiled at each other and then headed out the door and started walking down the street. Christina asked Rebecca about a few things and was surprised to find out that Rebecca had grown up in the magical community and was comfortable with muggle things, but didn't know anything of her lineage and.  
"My families half and half, I guess. Both parents have powers but my father was from a muggle family, so I do muggle things, because of them."  
Rebecca just shrugged and said, "I don't know why my parents set their will up this way, but they did."

Christina was about to ask more questions, when James walked out of his parents ice cream store with a hot fudge, caramel sundae and said, "Hey, Becca!"  
"Becca?" Christina questioned.  
"That's what my close friends call me," Rebecca explained. She then went on and made introductions letting James know that Christina went to Durmstrang. Once pleasantries were over, Rebecca looked at James and could feel her tears start to form. Christina took note and excused herself, but not with out telling Rebecca she would see her tomorrow after class.  
James said good-bye Christina and then turned to his friend and quietly asked, "Becca, what is it? What's the matter?"   
"I need to talk to Charlie," Rebecca sniffed trying not to let any tears roll down her cheek. "I've got to tell him something."  
"What is it? I'll tell him for you." Rebecca just shook her head no. "Is it that bad?"  
"To me it is. I think it would be best if he heard it from me and not from you."   
James' mind was starting to turn trying to figure out what he was going to do to help his friend out. "Do you think it has to be face to face or can it be by other means of verbal communication?"   
"What are you driving at?" Rebecca was working on being very confused.  
James just smiled and dug into his pants pocket. He brought out his cell phone and said, "You can take my mobile and I will get in touch with Charlie and have him call you tonight."   
Rebecca reached out and timidly took it, "I think I know where this might work at the Malfoys."  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about the magical interference," James quietly said trying to rethink his plan. "How about you call here when you get home..."  
"To the Malfoy's."  
"Uh, yeah right, to the Malfoy's and try it out. If you can get a hold me here, then I know that my plan works. If it don't hear from you before I leave for dinner, I'll try to figure something else out."  
"Sounds good. What's the number here?" James took the phone back and programmed in the number and showed her how to use it. Rebecca had had some experience with phones so she picked up quickly.  
"Thank you so much," Rebecca sincerely said as she gave James a huge hug.  
She walked away with mixed emotions. She was happy to have such a wonderful friend that was willing to help her out with having her explain anything. There was part of her that was relieved that she had a means to talk to Charlie, but another part fearing the conversation.

Rebecca walked into the lawyer's office as she shoved James' mobile into her bag. She really didn't think the lawyer was going to say anything to her about it, but she wanted to be on the safe side.   
"Miss Carter," Mr. Spangler stated as he walked out of his office to see her crossing the lobby to get to the back door.  
"Yes, Mr. Spangler?" Rebecca turned to him trying not to act to innocent so she wouldn't tip him off that she had something that the Malfoy's wouldn't approve of.  
"This Friday you will done with your stipulation that makes you stay at the Malfoy's." A small smile formed on her face. She had forgotten for a moment that she was going to be set free. "You will need to come in the morning for another meeting to talk about the rest of your summer. Please be here at ten."  
"Yes, sir."  
After telling him good day, Rebecca headed out the door and got on the Knight bus to return to the Malfoy's thankful she only had a little over four day left of her stay with Ryan.


	7. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 7 - Aftermath**

Walking into the Malfoy's mansion, Rebecca was greeted by a flurry of action. There was a set of luggage placed next to the front door and she also saw Ryan's mother giving directions to Lucius.  
Rebecca just rolled her eyes and started towards her room thinking it might not be a bad idea to start packing herself. She walked up the stairs and Lucius called up to her, "I am sorry my dear, but while my brother and sister-in-law are gone, your friend, Russel, must leave."   
"Whatever," Rebecca indifferently stated in true teenager fashion.  
"What was that?" The older man was more than a little taken aback by the girl's response.  
Turning around at the top of the steps, Rebecca stated, "I don't care if the git has to leave. It's one less person I have to watch. ... Now as long as your son doesn't come near me with his snake again, I'll be able to make it through the rest of this stipulation in decent shape and I will be out of here by week's end anyways."  
She didn't wait for a reaction from Lucius. She just went into her room and started gathering up her stuff into neater piles to organize for packing. When she emptied her bag to get that stuff in order, she found James' phone. Quickly she tried the phone in the room, but as she suspected earlier it wouldn't work.  
She opened her window and climbed out and sat on the roof. It sort of worked and when James answered the phone she made him talk until she found the perfect spot where she heard him as if he was right next to her.  
Rebecca sat there nestled between the roof and the part of the roof that protruded to go over the alcove of her window. It was a perfect spot because she couldn't be seen if anyone looked out of the other windows of the house even if they could hear her. It made her more comfortable to discuss things with her friend.  
"Okay so I will go over and talk with Charlie and send you an owl to let you know when he will be calling," James recapped at the end of their conversation.  
"Sounds good to me. ... James thanks again. I really appreciate this."  
"No problem. You would do the same if the situation was switched. Well I better let you go so that you don't wear the batteries down before Charlie calls you."  
"Okay."   
"See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, bye." Rebecca carefully got up and climbed back into her room. She hid the phone and went back to her cleaning.  
There was a knock on the door about an hour later. It was Ryan who just let himself in before Rebecca could say anything.  
"Ben is in the fire wanting to talk to you." Rebecca looked at him as her jaw dropped.  
"This day just keeps getting better and better." Rolling her eyes, she got up and walked to the parlor.

"What do you, Ben?" Rebecca asked when she entered to see her old Beauxbatons friend's head floating in the fire.  
"That's some welcome for your best friend," Ben stated slightly annoyed mostly because he had to speak with Ryan. Rebecca just shrugged at him and settled herself near the fire, but not close enough that Ben could drag her through the fire. He noticed her doing this and couldn't keep his tongue. "Why the distance? You should sit really close so we can have a private conversation."  
"I distinctly remember being pulled through the fire a couple of times when I dared to get close to the fire."  
Ben turned red and muttered something of an apology before saying in a pitiful tone, "So have you been so busy this summer that you couldn't make time to write an old friend?"  
"I couldn't write anyone, Ben so don't act hurt. You weren't the only person that suffered from lack of mail."  
"That was one of your stipulations for the summer?"  
"Yep." Rebecca had to admit she was impressed that he figured out the cause. 'Of course, why wouldn't he when it was the reason you left Beauxbatons, girl,'she thought trying to keep herself from being too impressed.  
"Was not staying at your house part of it too?"  
"Yep."  
"And let me guess. This all stems from the fact that you decided to stay at Hogwarts."   
"Yes," Rebecca stated knowing that Ben was about to read her, her rights for choosing the school she did.  
Without fail Ben started in on his rant and kept going until he noticed. "You know you paid more attention to me when you were here. ... You need to come back here and start acting right."  
"Ben, this is not a negotiation. I already decided..."  
"But you need to be here with me. Your supposed to be my girl."  
"I'm not yours. I'm dating Charlie." Ben looked as if he was about to exploded by the mere mention of Charlie' name, so Rebecca decided to cool down the situation by asking, "How did you find out I was here?"  
"Stacy."   
"Stacy?" She couldn't help, but have a bad feeling when Ben mentioned Stacy.  
"Yeah, I got out of her that you said you weren't going to be home for the summer."  
"What did you do to Stacy?"  
"I didn't do anything. We had a nice friendly chat. ... You're being very suspicion. You never use to be like that." Rebecca rolled her eyes and waited for the evitable line. Without fail, Ben delivered it. "You need to come back to Beauxbatons and get back to acting normal."  
"So I can be your girl," Rebecca mundanely muttered not even looking at Ben.   
"Exactly!"  
"Ben, it isn't going to happen. You had plenty of opportunities before I left and you did nothing. And after I left other than a picture that reminded me of a few perks of being your friend, you didn't keep in touch with me. In fact if it wasn't for Stacy, I would have been completely cut off from Beauxbatons when I left. From my point of view it is that no one really cared about me. And you're just wanting something you can't have."  
"Becky it is destiny that we end are together."  
"No it's your fanasty..."  
"What ever you want to call it, Becky... So when will you be getting out of this dump."  
"Friday."  
"Your birthday?"  
Rebecca eyes got big. She forgot that she was going to be turning sixteen.

"You forgot your birthday was coming up, didn't you?" Ben laughed at Rebecca.  
"I've had other things on my mind."  
"Like how to get yourself back to Beauxbatons?"  
"You know your getting very annoying saying that all the time," Rebecca stiffly replied wiping the smile off of Ben's face. He was about to say something but Rebecca, but she added, "I really think you need to go and exam your sudden desire to have me back at Beauxbatons and to date me."  
"Probably should." Rebecca let out a sigh of relief. Ben was actually being more of his rational self. "That way I can give you more reasons to prove that I am right." Rebecca's eyes about popped out. She couldn't believe he said that. "Listen, Becky, you got to remember destiny is destiny, you are suppose to be my girl. Why else would you have came to Beauxbatons in the first place? ... I got to go. My mum wants me for dinner." With that, Ben disappeared from the fire.  
"If I hear him says that on more time," Rebecca muttered as she got up and turned to walk away. She didn't realize Ryan was standing right there behind her and she almost fell back onto the ground when she bumped into him.  
"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked grabbing Rebecca's shoulders to help steady her.  
"I'm fine." Rebecca tried really hard to mask that she was upset and not to take it out on Ryan. She didn't want another row with him right now. But he saw through it and had to ask, "What does Ben keep saying that you don't want to hear anymore?"  
"That I should be his girl." Ryan just shook his head as Rebecca proceeded, "He keeps saying that if I had been around last year. He would have asked me out and we would be together now."  
"Why are you so doubtful that wouldn't be the case?"  
"Because he wouldn't have."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. ... He just wants what he can't have."  
"Maybe he didn't know that he wanted you until you left," Ryan said and then silently added, 'I know I felt that way when we went to separate school.'  
"Maybe? But I guess it doesn't matter, it isn't like I would have said yes."   
"Why?"  
"I really wasn't into him that way, maybe it looked like it from the outside, but it wasn't the way it really was and I definitely am not into him now." Rebecca was wondering why Ryan was being so nosy. In the end, she just decided that he was trying to make amends after their morning fight.  
"So you're saying that you never would have thought of him as anything more than a friend."  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"So you would never willingly do anything with him."  
"What?" Rebecca gave him a questioning look like she had no idea what he was trying to get at.   
"I just want to know if you had amnesia and could forget that you were mad at him if you would kiss him, like you did..."  
"Oh," Rebecca groaned knowing that Russel's name was about to come up. "I am never going to live that down."  
She left the room without another word, afraid if she would say she would start crying. Her emotions were taking over and she felt that until she could talk to Charlie it would be that way. 'I hope he can call me tonight.'

Rebecca went into her room and found a letter on her bed. It had Charlie's handwriting on it, so she tore it open.  
  
_Dearest Becca,   
What has happened? James came over to my house and practically dragged me to his only saying that you had to talk to me and that he had no clue what it was all about. James could only say that you were really upset and said you had to tell me something before you told him. I will be calling James mobile at 9 tonight so you can tell me then. Please don't worry about upsetting me with whatever it is. I just don't want you to be upset about what ever it is any more.   
I'll talk to you soon.  
Love,  
Charlie_  
  
"Nine," Rebecca muttered rereading the letter again. She felt some relief that Charlie was more worried about how she was than how the fact that she kissed Russel affected him. Of course he didn't know that she had done that yet, so when he got on the phone and found out his reaction might be different from his planned comforting her.  
'I need to go distract myself so the time to the phone call doesn't crawl by.' With that Rebecca decided to go outside and try to enjoy the beautiful weather while figuring out how to break the news to Charlie.  
As she came out of her room, Russel came out of Ryan's bedroom. They looked at each other for a moment. Russel sighed and averted his eyes from Rebecca. He was depressed to begin with from the song in the early morning, but seeing Rebecca roll her eyes disgusted at him sent him even farther into his depression.  
Relieved when Rebecca walked back into her room, he hastily walked out down the stairs and into the parlor to see Ryan staring into the fire deep in thought.  
"I'm leaving, mate." Ryan looked up from the fire place.  
"What? ... Uncle Lucius changed his mind. He said you could stay. Didn't he tell you?"  
"Yeah," Russel slowly started.  
"But?" Ryan questioned slightly irked.  
"I just think it would be best if I left."  
"I don't think that is a smart idea."  
"Why not? ... Rebecca hates me and I think it was best this way."  
"I just don't think it is. ... Stay, until dinner and let me judge what is best. I'll be more objective." Russel shook his head sat down on the couch with Ryan who was back to his deep thought. Russel couldn't help but be curious what was running through his best friend's mind.  
"What are you thinking about?" Ryan didn't answer Russel's question.

"Mate," Russel asked after five minutes of being ignored. Ryan just turned and looked at him as if he was coming out of a daze. "What is your problem?"  
"What?"  
"You make me stay and then ignore me when I ask what is going on."  
"Oh, sorry, I was just think about what my uncle told me about Rebecca last night."  
"And?" Ryan looked at him confused. "Come on Ryan you have had all day to think about that and when Rebecca was gone this afternoon you weren't this spaced out." Russel was starting to get really interested in happened when Rebecca got home, so he started to ask, "What happened? Did she say something to you?"  
"No, Ben showed up in the fire today," Ryan bitterly said. Russel didn't say ask anything else. That was all the answer he needed. "I hate that guy."  
"Did she act happy to see him?"  
"No." Ryan looked less angry as he thought for a moment. Then a devilish grin started to form as he added, "In fact, she acted if the day got worse when she heard he found her."  
Russel just shook his head knowing that Ryan probably had something going on in his head, but he decided that it would be best to not ask. It was evident that it would have to do with Rebecca and he made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to get sucked into any plans that have any involvement with Rebecca. In fact if he couldn't say anything to get Rebecca what she wanted he swore up and down that he was going to keep his mouth shut.  
Ryan didn't seem to notice Russel not asking what was going on in his head. He just sat there on the couch formulating ideas about Ben and what his uncle had said. By supper, he was sure he had some great fail-proof ideas.

Waltzing into the dinning room, Ryan looked triumphant and saw Rebecca already sitting waiting for everyone to come in. She looked spaced out as if she was deep in thought. For a moment, Ryan could see the worry in her eyes and he had a clue what it dealt with. Her eyes flickered with disgust, loathing, and guilt as Russel entered the room confirming Ryan's suspicion.  
Rebecca let out a sigh and then shifted her gaze to her plate. She sat there the rest of dinner not noticing that Lucius came in to join on them. He could help but notice that the three teens were working on having an awkward silent dinner.  
"Rebecca, my dear," he started encroaching into her thoughts. "Is there something the matter? You are awfully quiet tonight."  
"I just was thinking... Trying to get something straight in my head," Rebecca softly responded. Lucius looked at the boys with a stern look and then excused himself.  
"What are you thinking about?" Ryan genuinely asked when his uncle left.   
"Just trying to get things straight in my head," repeated Rebecca.  
"You said that." Ryan was a bit annoyed with her answer.  
"It is still true."  
"Well, maybe you need to talk about it. I'll listen until you get it straightened out."   
"You want to hear about me whine about this that and ..."   
"You missing your boyfriend." Ryan's bitter tone could not be masked by his joking smile. Rebecca rolled her eyes and was about to say yes and throw in part about the amnesia incident, but decided against it.  
"Missing my friends in general more like it."   
"I'm your friend. What is your problem with remember that I am that?"  
"You have had a guest to entertain the whole time that I have been here," Rebecca stated gesturing towards Russel who just wanted to get up and leave the house. "I personally would have liked to have a friend be able to come over for longer than a couple hours. And that was only once."  
"You just want Charlie to be allowed over here." Rebecca didn't want to deny it, because she would have liked that, but at the moment she wanted something a little different.  
"Actually, right at the moment, I want to help getting myself clear headed and I think one of my girlfriends would be better suited for this case." Rebecca didn't wait for the come back from Ryan. She just got up and trooped out of the room and into her room leaving Ryan and Russel alone in the room.  
"Mate, you have an opportunity here," Russel finally said in a very sobering tone. "You can take a cue from what Rebecca said and get one of her friends over here and keep on her good side making your uncle happy or you can keep her miserable here and see where that gets you."  
Ryan nodded the reminder of his uncle sealed the deal. With a grimace on his face he said, "I don't want Bell to come with Davis again, or else I would go to her house right now."   
"Who says that it has to be Sara?"  
"Sara is her best girl friend at school. It doesn't matter if it isn't Bell coming then it Piper with Tyson or Patterson with..."  
"No, mate, I was thinking staying out of the Gryffindor house."  
Ryan looked at him a moment and then smiled. He had the best idea of who to get. He rushed up the stairs to get things set up.

Rebecca entered her room and laid down in her bed. She had about an hour and a half to kill before Charlie would call. It didn't long for that time to pass though. She just kept keeping on trying to think or what she was going to say.  
When it was finally time, Rebecca picked up James' phone and headed out the window and carefully positioned her self so that she wouldn't fall off. She had just settled in and looked to see that it was now nine when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"   
"Hey Becca," a deep familiar voice came over the other line. "It's me."  
"Charlie?" Rebecca couldn't help but start to cry and it wasn't only because she had to tell him that she had had a snogging session with Russel. She missed Charlie so much, much more than she had even realized. It was hard for her to believe the strength of this emotion.  
"Becca? Becca, darling what's the matter? Please talk to me," Charlie pleaded his mind racing to figure out why Rebecca was acting like that.  
"I just really miss you." Rebecca choked back a few tears. "And I did something horrible."  
That was it. Rebecca just sobbed unable to do anything else. Charlie stayed on the line trying to calm Rebecca down so that she could talk. Finally after about ten minutes she choked back the tears until she finished explained about her kissing Russel while she had amnesia. Before she let the tears flow freely, she finished with sadly stating, "I'm so sorry."  
"You had amnesia when this happened?" Charlie wasn't really asking a question. He just wanted to reiterate it to her. After she confirmed it between sobs, he asked, "How did you get amnesia?"  
Rebecca regained some of her composure and explained about Draco, the snake, and the stairs. "Let me guess. Russel was on his best behavior after the accident and then you were never told that I existed?" Rebecca could tell Charlie was getting angry and rightfully so. She was just hoping that he wasn't going to explode and tell her that it was over. Though she had to admit that she really didn't believe it was going to happen she just wanted to be ready for the worst.   
"Yeah," she slowly answered trying to keep from choking up. "I swear Charlie, I couldn't remember anyone or anything."   
"Oh, I believe you." Rebecca let out a sigh of relief as Charlie continued. "I wouldn't put it past those two cooking up this whole scheme... I can't believe they put you in that danger. ... Do I need to come get you?" There was a long pause. "Becca? You still there?"  
"Yeah," sniffed Rebecca still needing a few minutes to really calm down.

Charlie sat on the line hearing Rebecca try to stop crying. When he heard her sniff, it was about all he could handle he was about to tell her he was coming over. Problem was he wasn't sure where the Malfoy's were at and he needed Rebecca to calm down to tell him where he was going.  
"You don't know how much I want to say yes," Rebecca said when she finally regained control of her tears and he had posed his question to her again.  
"But?" Charlie asked knowing that she was telling him no. He couldn't help but want to know what was keeping from saying yes to his offer.  
"I don't know what me leaving will do to other stipulations."  
Charlie stopped for a moment partly not believing that Rebecca was thinking that far in the future. 'Why shouldn't she though?' He thought to himself. 'She has dealt with these silly stipulations almost all of her life. I bet she has a couple good experiences where if she didn't complete on she got the run around to get where she needed to be.'  
"You're afraid that you won't be able to come back to Hogwarts if you don't stay where you are at right now?"  
"Yeah..."  
"How many more days do you have there?"  
"Until Friday, as long as the meeting with the lawyer's on Friday goes well." There was a hint of paranoia in her voice that called to Charlie to try to comfort her.  
"Becca, I'll still love you and will keep in contact if you have to leave. And you know Sara and the other girls will write too. It isn't worth..."  
"But I want to stay at Hogwarts with you... I don't want to give up that when this situation is only temporary no matter how long it goes on." Charlie didn't know what to say. The conviction in Rebecca's voice when she said that she wanted to stay with him got to him. Before he could say anything, she said, "I can get through all this if I know where I am going back to and who is going to be there."  
"Oh, we will be here. Without a doubt, I will."  
"Thank you." Charlie swore that he could here her smile. "That's exactly what I needed to hear."  
"Glad I could help." Rebecca heard a beep from James' phone  
"Charlie, the phone's battery is going. I sorry but I got to get going."  
"That's okay as long as you are okay now."  
"I think I will be."  
"Good. Will see each other soon, I promise."  
"Okay. I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Becca, I love you..." The phone died and Rebecca just sat there staring at it a moment hardly able to believe Charlie had said that to her. He loved her and he stated it twice in one conversation. She had never had that happen before. The sad part of it all was that she didn't remember being told it one ever.


	8. Departure Surprises

**CHAPTER 8 – Departure Surprises**

Rebecca sat on her bed and just smiled to herself thinking about how great Charlie was and how she would be so lost without him. Before she could get any farther in her thought there was a light tapping on her door.  
She got up and opened to see Russel standing there. Before she could slam the door in his face he blurted out, "I'm sorry for everything," and turned and walked away. She stood there for a moment and heard the front door open and close.  
As she shut the door, Rebecca muttered, "Wonder how long he will be gone."  
The rest of the night from what Rebecca could tell Russel didn't come back. In the morning she went outside for some fresh air and didn't see him around. She hopped into the tire swing and just sat there and thinking about Charlie. Ryan came out to find her and saw her smiling.  
"You get a letter?" he asked as he approached.  
"Oh, um, yeah I got a letter from Charlie last night," Rebecca fibbed. She had almost told him no that she had talked to Charlie via James' mobile, but caught herself before she did. Ryan just shook his head not thinking of Rebecca's bobble when she spoke. He chalked it up to her being surprised by him.  
Ryan started to push her and sort of chatting about nothing really. Well that was until Ryan stated, "When we go back to school, I think we should go as friends not cousins."  
Rebecca twisted to give him a confused look while she asked, "What brought that on?"  
"I don't know... I just miss talking to you like this and it seems that the lie of us being cousins is a tension point."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean I have to remember to keep up appearances with my friends and..."   
"My friends already know."  
"What?" It was Ryan's turned to look muddled.  
"I told them that we weren't cousins."  
"Oh, well, I'll tell Cassie so she knows and then we can act like we always had. Maybe we could even..."  
"Ryan I don't see what telling people we aren't cousins is suppose to change? ... I mean I will still be dating Charlie. You'll still be with Cassie. And other than putting me on Cassie's hit list, it isn't going to do anything."  
Ryan just sat there his jaw dropped ready to protest, but then when he thought about it and decided Rebecca was right.  
"Okay so maybe, telling Cassie is a little bit of a stretch. ... It isn't like we are going to start dating and need everyone to understand why."  
"Nope, never going to be a chance of that." Rebecca looked at her watch and quickly climbed out of the swing. "I got to get going. Don't want to be late to lessons."  
"Yeah," Ryan agreed trying not to let his sorrow of Rebecca's definite statement show in his voice. "Are you going to be back around the normal time?"  
"Yep should." Rebecca ran up to the house grabbed her bag and left the house without asking why he asked.

"Hey Krissy," Rebecca stated as she walked out of self-defense. Christina turned and smiled at her. Without any hesitation she stopped and waited for Rebecca to walk up to her so they could walk out of the center together.  
"I take it you got everything straightened out from yesterday?" Christina asked as the two girls headed up the street.  
"Yeah, my friend, James, the one you met yesterday, lent me his mobile and my boyfriend called me so we could talk about what was bothering me."  
"Well that was sweet of him. What a great friend."  
"He's the best. He's the prefect of our year for our house at Hogwarts and he is always willing to help anyone with homework if they have problem..." Rebecca went on about James as they rounded the corner by the ice cream parlor and was about to tell Krissy about her and James' dance lessons for their house, when she saw James coming out with the usual ice cream treat, but there was another treat for Rebecca, one in the form of a red headed boy who was following James out of the shop.  
"CHARLIE!" Rebecca screamed as she dashed from Krissy's side straight into Charlie's arm. Charlie picked her up and swung her around happy for her reaction to seeing him and to have her back into his arms.  
James walked over to Krissy with a smug smile on his face. He offered her the ice cream in his hand as he explained who Charlie was. They sat down and politely chatted as Rebecca and Charlie talked.  
"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as she gently touched Charlie's cheek. Even though he had hugged her tightly and she was still in his arms, she still wanted to make sure that it was him and she wasn't hallucinating.  
"Well, I actually had the afternoon off and since I missed you and you missed me, I decided that I would surprise you... Good thing the phone died or else I would have let the cat out of the bag last night." Rebecca instantly went sober with the mention of last night. Why Charlie had to call her was stuck in her brain. Biting her lower lip, she scanned Charlie's face to see if he had really forgive her. "Hey," Charlie softly said knowing what was going through her head. "I said last night that it was a mistake that you couldn't help. If you had had all the information, you wouldn't have done it."  
"Thank you. ... This is the best surprise." Rebecca sweetly smiled melting Charlie. He leaned in and started to kiss her. Krissy awed the couple before starting in with James a conversation about dancing.  
"Hey, Becca," James interrupted after a few minutes. "Sorry, but you really need to think about your time."   
Rebecca quickly looked at her watch and gasped.  
"Thanks James. ... Sorry, but I have to go. I miss you, but I'll see you on Friday."  
She kissed him quickly and ran down the street as Charlie called, "See you Friday. ... Becca, I love you."  
Rebecca just through a kiss at him and then ran to the intersection.

Rebecca walked into the Malfoy's mansion as she had a million times before, but this time it was different. Something about seeing Charlie made her feel like she could take anything that was thrown at her. Making it to Friday was going to be a breeze.  
She shut the door and tried to wipe the smile off of her face enough that she wouldn't be at the mercy of Ryan in interrogating mode. Though she was sure she could withstand it, she just didn't feel like inviting trouble. If she could make it out on Friday with no more fights with Ryan, Rebecca would be happy.  
It didn't take too much work to hide her smile, because when she turned around to face the stairs her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. Standing before Rebecca was a dark haired girl who she knew as Lennon McCartney and Jenna Moliby.   
"Lennon? Jenna?" Rebecca started as she walked towards the two a smile forming back on her face. "What are you two doing here?"  
"Ryan invited us," Lennon explained as she gave Rebecca a hug. "It sounded like you needed a girl's night."   
"Night?"  
"We're spending the night," Jenna chimed in as she hugged Rebecca.  
"Really?" Rebecca looked over to see Ryan walk into the enter way. He had a smirk on his face that let Rebecca know that the girls were speaking the truth.  
"Thank you!" Rebecca gave Ryan a big hug before she ushered the girls upstairs to her room.  
"So what have you been up to?" Rebecca asked as she, Lennon, and Jenna settled themselves on her bed.  
"Not much since I saw you at the karaoke bar," Jenna answered. "Speaking of which, did you feel okay after you left?"  
"Oh, yeah, I felt better when we got into the air."  
"Karaoke bar?" Lennon asked looking very confused. Jenna and Rebecca then went into the tale of their meeting while Rebecca was out with Russel.  
"Russel had gone up and started to sing and I got really sick to my stomach... Jenna followed me to the bathroom and Russel came to find us when he was done," Rebecca finished the story.  
"And then you left?" Lennon asked trying to make sure she got the whole story.  
"Yeah."   
"The hecklers in the back didn't try to find you?"  
Rebecca and Jenna just looked at each other confused as Rebecca stuttered out, "N-no, not that I am aware of. ... Why?"  
"Well, I was just thinking that it if the guy that was yelling down at you might have tried to come up to you later."  
"Oh... never thought about that..." Rebecca just suddenly had an unsettling feeling come over her. What if the person had came down to where she was? She didn't know what the heckler looked like she only knew the voice. Realizing that it was the past and there was no reason for her to worry about it, Rebecca just decided it was best to just consider herself lucky that she hadn't been alone that night.

"I bet the guy that kept yelling at you saw Russel and decided he didn't have a chance to steal you away," Jenna stated sort of dreamily causing Rebecca gave her a strange look. "What?"  
"Just the way you stated that... I am sure if you could go on you would say Flint is the greatest guy in the world."  
"Well it was really sweet how he was so concerned with your health and how he whisked you away to take you home. ... It's not like he's so wrapped up with his music that he forgets who he is out with." Lennon and Rebecca looked at each wondering whether they should ask about how things were with Kurt, but Jenna stated, "After that night, I get to think Russel is a dreamboat."  
"_Dreamboat_?" giggled Rebecca as Lennon just rolled her eyes.  
"Dear Jenna," Lennon started in an 'I am older and wiser than you' tone. "You might think that he is that, but compared to Ryan he isn't." Rebecca rolled her eyes. She then had to explain her reaction to the other girls.  
"They are not that prefect... Russel kissed me at the end of the night even though he knew I was still with Charlie." Jenna gasped slightly, but quickly regained her composure as Rebecca continued, "Ryan always has a purpose for keeping the people around him."  
"Oh, and nobody else does that," Lennon sarcastically stated.  
Rebecca was about to protest, but she thought about it. There was some truth behind it. There were several examples of that in her own life and she called all those examples _'dear friends.'_  
"See," Lennon smugly said in a very endearing why. "We keep friends for reason. We date people for reasons and we break up with them for reasons..."  
"And we stay with them for reasons," Rebecca sweetly added. "I got it. ... But it doesn't mean I don't think there are better guys out there."  
"Yeah, and you probably think you are dating one of them," Jenna interjected causing Rebecca to sweetly smile and to blush ever so slightly.

The girls continued to talk until Ryan knocked on the door to get them for dinner. As they walked down the stairs, Lennon took Ryan's arm. Rebecca just rolled her eyes as she walked into the dinning room.  
It was obvious by the expression on Ryan and Lennon's faces that she was going to have to remind them of the dangers of a pissed off Cassie, not that she had actually ever seen any proof of the rumors she had heard. If it wasn't for the fact that Ryan had obviously ben trying to protect Rebecca from Cassie when he and Rebecca became cousins, Rebecca probably have an inkling that Cassie wasn't to be trifled with.  
The four teens sat down around the table. Jenna and Rebecca were on one side of the table across from Lennon and Ryan. Conversation flowed through the group, but eventually there were two separate conversations going on. Ryan and Lennon were flirting with each other while Rebecca was chatting to Jenna about Kurt.  
"It's just different," Jenna stated after she told Rebecca that the night at the karaoke bar was the first night that she and Kurt had seen each other since school started. "Sure, when he picked me up to go out, it seemed the same, but after we were together for a while the little difference started to show."  
"The little things?" Rebecca couldn't help but ask. She was sure that Jenna need to talk and even though Lennon was Jenna's best friend, someone was too wrapped up with Ryan to notice Jenna needed to talk.  
"Yeah, like his obsession with music, quidditch, and... well pretty much everything that keeps him from hanging out with me and us going out seemed to jump on his priority list since school let out. It's like I cann't compete with them for his attention even when we were together. ... He didn't even know that I had walked off to talk with you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Probably if I wouldn't have noticed except the way Russel was acting like you were the important thing..." Jenna paused for a moment and then thoughtfully added, "Of course, he did finish his song before he came to check on you... But I guess since you are dating Charlie Russel shouldn't be held to the same standards as a boyfriend."   
"I guess..." Rebecca started but stopped when she heard the front door open.  
"Hey, I forgot a shirt," Russel called as he closed the door behind him. He was about to walk past the dinning room and up the stairs, but Ryan called to him to come in. Russel did as he explained that his mother wanted him to wear the said shirt, but quickly left when he saw Rebecca go sheet white. It was evident that she had thought that she didn't have to worry about being around him. Jenna jumped up and followed him so that she could chat with him.  
A half hour later, Jenna came into the parlor where Lennon, Ryan and Rebecca had moved. Russel said a quick fare well and left. The rest of the night Rebecca was almost miserable. She was with her friends, but Lennon was distracted by Ryan and Jenna wouldn't stop talking about Russel.  
'And they are spending the night,' was all Rebecca could think as she ascended the stairs when Lucius made them leave the parlor to go to bed.

Rebecca managed to survive the rest of the night. Lennon and Jenna had slowed down on their talk about Russel and Ryan. Grant they gushed every time one of the boys' names was mentioned, but Rebecca found that she could maneuver the conversation to keep the names out.  
The girls eventually settled down enough to fall asleep. In the morning the girls woke up to Ryan knocking on the door.  
"Hey, you need to get up or else you are going to miss your lessons," Ryan said when Rebecca groggily answered the door. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. Before Rebecca could tell him thank you, Lennon bounded out of her sleeping bag and walked out of the door asking Ryan if he had had breakfast yet.  
Lennon and Ryan walked off together chatting. Rebecca rubbed her eyes too tired and looked over to see Jenna was still snuggled under her covers. Throwing her pillow at Jenna, Rebecca said, "Come on we have to get to breakfast.   
"Why?" yawned Jenna looking like she was just going to roll over and go back to sleep.  
"Because we need to make sure that Lennon and Ryan don't get themselves into trouble with Cassie." Jenna sat straight up.  
"Ryan's still dating Cassie?" Rebecca just nodded her head as Jenna jumped up out of her sleeping bag and exclaimed, "That creep! What is he doing flirting with Lennon if he isn't available?!" Rebecca just shrugged as Jenna grabbed her hand and started towards the door and down the steps.   
The two walked into the kitchen to find Lennon and Ryan sitting close together. Jenna walked in and started to bring up Cassie. Instantly Ryan and Lennon separated from each other. The four continued to chat until Rebecca needed to get ready to leave. They all got dressed and met back by the fireplace.  
"Thanks for coming," Rebecca said as she hugged Lennon and Jenna in turn.  
"Oh, we had a blast," Jenna said. "See you later."  
"Yeah, don't be a stranger," Lennon added before she turned to Ryan and with a wink said, "That means you too."  
Ryan just smiled before he state, "Don't worry I won't. Bye, Len."  
The two girls then stepped into the fire and were gone.  
Rebecca then turned to Ryan with a questioning looked and then asked, "Len?"   
"Yeah, what about it?" Ryan then just walked out of the room while Rebecca looked to the ceiling and shook her head.  
"I'll see you after my lessons."

Walking back into the Malfoy's, Rebecca couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She had hoped that Charlie would be back at the ice cream parlor waiting for her, but he had to be at work so she didn't get to see him again. James of course had met her with his usual treat for her. Today however he made sure that he had some for Krissy, who made a point to walk out with Rebecca from the center. Rebecca hadn't thought anything of it. She liked talking to Krissy and it was interesting to hear about Durmstrang. James seemed to like getting to know Krissy too. Conversation drifted to dancing and unfortunately before she knew it, Rebecca had to leave the other two. When she cut through the lawyer's she was informed that her lessons were ending on Thursday, a day sooner than she had expected. Also part of her had hoped that they would keep going. She moped clear to the house.  
Ryan walked down the stairs when Rebecca was heading up.  
"Lessons go okay?"  
"Yeah," Rebecca slowly started. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell Ryan.  
"You sure?" Ryan asked. He took ahold of Rebecca's hand to let her know that she could talk to him.  
Before she knew what was happening, Rebecca found herself setting on the steps talking Ryan. She told him about the lessons ending. She could tell by Ryan's expression that he thought he was getting her to open up, but she knew he really wasn't. He didn't know about her daily visits with James and getting to see Charlie. In fact, Rebecca was steering the conversation so that she wouldn't say anything.  
Ryan started to look like he had the night he tried to kiss Rebecca in her room so she quickly thanked him for letting her rant and quickly got off the steps. For the rest of the time at the Malfoy's, Rebecca made sure to watch what Ryan's expressions were telling her. She didn't want any incidents with him.  
Rebecca didn't have a lot of time to really dwell on a lot of what was going through Ryan's head. Mostly because she still had lessons and she had a lot of packing to do. It was amazing how much stuff she had scattered in her room over the month.

Before she knew it, Friday had come and she had to get ready for the lawyer's visit. Rebecca walked down the stairs ready for her meeting. Lucius was standing there at the bottom of the stairs.  
"You look very nice, my dear," Lucius creepily commented sending a chill up Rebecca's spine. She was just wearing her charcoal straight skirt with a yellow knit Johnny collar short sleeve shirt; nothing special enough to warrant a comment. She about walk out the door with just fake smiling at Lucius, when he asked, "Would you like me to escort you to your meeting?"  
"No," she quickly responded. "I'll be fine."  
"Very well..."  
"Okay, bye." Rebecca practically ran out the door, but not before she heard Lucius say that he would see her later.  
'Wonder what he means by that?' Rebecca thought as she made her way to the bus stop.

Rebecca walked into the lawyer's office anxious about what was going to be discussed. She had hopes that she would be told that she can go back to her own house and have the rest of her summer holiday free from stipulations, but she didn't think that was a real possibility. But she could dream couldn't she?  
Jasper Spangler came into the hall and ushered her in with a big smile on his face.  
"Well, Miss Carter, you made it through your stipulations, successfully. Please have a seat."  
"Thank you sir," Rebecca said as she took her usually seat right in front of Spangler's desk.  
"Your parents would be very proud of your ability to handle other people's stipulations."  
Rebecca looked at Spangler very confused. After a moment she finally spoke up, "So you're saying that the last set of stipulations weren't written in my parents will?"  
"Right, with the death of your guardian and your choice of to remain at Hogwarts your parents said that new guardian candidates could come forward and make two stipulations for you that would only last for one month."  
"So someone gave me driving lessons and self defense classes and someone said I had to be at the Malfoy's and wasn't allowed to write anyone?" Jasper Spangler looked at Rebecca for a moment fascinated. She had put the right stipulations together without hesitating. It made him curious what else she could piece together.  
Finally after a moment he stated, "You're right. And I am sure you will figure out who set up which ones, too. ... You are definitely your parents' child."  
Rebecca nodded her head, but stopped. She needed to know something. "Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you just say that? You knew my parents' right?"  
"Yes."  
"So why did you say that I definitely my parents' child if you knew them before they died so surprised?"   
Spangler sat down behind his desk and scratched his head for a moment. "I guess, its because you have came in here so much with Wadsworth that at one point I forgot that you were an orphan."  
"So you're saying that I acted like I was Wadsworth's girl?"  
"Yes, in many respects you did."  
"Oh," Rebecca thought for a moment.  
This was the second time that she was told that people thought she was the daughter of her beloved butler. She remembered wishing when she was younger that he was her father, just so she wouldn't be an orphan, but she never thought that there really might have been an illusion that he was.

"Anyways, Miss Carter, today's a big day for you. You will be choosing your new guardian. Let's see who they are," Spangler stated as Rebecca just nodded her head. He then picked up his wand and opened it at the door that he and Rebecca had just came in and then at a door on the opposite side of the room.  
The first door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy standing there. Rebecca's face remained emotionless as she watched Lucius walk into the room in his normal snobbish way. She just wasn't surprised to see him there.  
When she turned to the other door and saw a light-brown haired man walk though, she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at her apparently pleased that she recognized him.  
"Miss Carter, you know Remus Lupin?" Spangler asked wanting to make sure that she really did know who he was.   
"Yeah, he's my... cousin, right?" Rebecca said turning to Remus to make sure she was correct.  
"Exactly," Remus replied. "Your mother and my father were siblings."  
"Yeah."  
"So you were aware of this family tie then, Miss Carter?" Spangler interjected.  
"Yes, sir," Rebecca slowly started.  
"And you know this is the only kin you have."  
"Yes, sir." Rebecca was starting to be a little distracted by the tension that was in the room. It seemed to be radiating between the two men wanting to be her guardian. Spangler noticed too and tried to dispel it quickly.  
"Gentlemen, Miss Carter did an excellent job putting the right stipulations together. Let's see if she can put the right set with the right person."  
Rebecca's eyes got big for a moment and then it hit her how simple of a challenge it was.

"I assume Mr. Malfoy set forth the one restricting my writing letters and requiring me to stay at his brother's," Rebecca started. She saw a scary flash in the eyes of Lucius that she didn't wanted to see again so she quickly added, "Probably wanted to teach me the importance of relying on the people around me, especially the ones I have known forever."  
Lucius's face remained cold and expressionless, but he seemed to approve of that she had said. Rebecca refrained from rolling her eyes at him. She had complete made it up off the top of her head and she had doubts that his intent was what she said it was.  
"That leaves driving lessons and self defense classes as Remus' stipulations. He seems to understand that there will be unexpected times in life when there won't be anyone that I can rely on and that I need to be able to take care of myself."  
"Exactly," Remus softly stated.  
"Very good Miss Carter. You definitely able to put all the pieces together," Spangler commented obviously impressed that Rebecca had added their candidates reasons to her challenge. He didn't even notice the glare he got from Lucius for the last comment. "Now it is time for you to decided who will be your new guardian."  
Rebecca looked from Remus to Lucius and then back to Remus. She was trying to make it look like she was deliberating, even though she knew her answer. There was just something in the air that made her think it was a good idea to pretend she was trying to decide.  
Finally, still looking between the two men she said, "I think that it would be best if I choose Remus Lupin."  
"Are you sure?" Spangler asked. When Rebecca nodded her confirmation, he wrote it down in the will.  
Lucius stood up instantly and forcefully asked, "Are you sure you weighed everything correctly and can live with this?"   
"Yes," Rebecca confidently stated staring defiantly at him. "I think given my past history that it would best to have a guardian who is willing to help me become more self sufficient. After all, I am lucky that I have people in my life that remind me that I can rely on them when I need." Rebecca instantly thought of Charlie and how even when he barely knew her he wouldn't let her forget that he was there for her. A sweet little smile formed on Rebecca's face.  
Lucius, who was about to storm out of the office, saw the smile and it cooled his temper. He assumed she was thinking of Ryan and that was fine with him. He could lose this battle when his nephew had a strong hold.

"Rebecca, I'm honored that you want me as your guardian," Remus said when Lucius was out the door and the two were left alone. "But I must tell you that there are more stipulations to this summer."   
Rebecca's shoulders slumped slightly when heard this. She had no doubt that she made the right choice, but she still was disappointed that the idea of more stipulations. Trying not to sound too whiney, she asked, "What are they?"  
"First you have to move back into your house." Rebecca perked up slightly. She liked that rule. "Second you have to make sure by the end of the summer you have written everyone that has written you." Rebecca smiled. "Third, you have to go get your driver's license today. Once you get that you have to come back here and I will let you know what the last stipulation is."  
"Okay." Rebecca was beaming. She loved the stipulations. With a matching smile, Remus then gave her a piece of paper to let her know where she was going.

It turned out that there was place that wizards and witches went to get their muggle licenses. They knew Rebecca was coming and the special circumstances of her getting to take the test at the age of 16. In fact the sweet white haired wizard that took her out driving teasingly told her that she failed before she even turned on the car and that she should come back and do it when she was at the proper muggle age to take the test, but laughed and said he had been waiting along time to see her drive and that he wasn't going to be waiting any longer.  
Rebecca pulled out of the parking lot wondering what he meant by that. The thought didn't linger long, though. She was too busy trying to make sure she didn't get anything wrong it was hard for her to think of anything else until she pulled into the parking lot again.  
"Congratulations, Miss Carter you passed," the gentleman stated after adding up her score.  
"I did?" Rebecca stated near the edge of being giddy. Then the wizard nodded and gave her the paper and direction on what she was supposed to do to get her official license. "Thanks," Rebecca said to everyone as she left the station and headed back to the lawyer's a huge smile on her face.

Rebecca walked back in to Spangler's office excited to hear what her fourth stipulation for the summer. She flashed Remus a huge smile as she showed him her license. For some reason she just couldn't help it. She was very proud of herself for only having to take the test once.   
"Congratulations!" he stated offering her a chair to sit down in. "Your parents have set it up so that you got a car when you got that."  
"Really?" Rebecca asked as she sat down.  
"Yes, it's a blue convertible Volks Wagon Beetle." Remus pointed out the window to the car that was sitting on the curb.  
Rebecca got up to look as she came back she couldn't help but say, "Wicked."   
Remus just smiled at her, before he continued; "Now your final stipulation is... You have to go abroad for two weeks. Starting tomorrow..."  
"Tomorrow?" Rebecca's eye's got wide but her voice was steady..  
"Yes?"  
"Where am I going?"   
"That is up to you. You have an hour to decide."  
"A-an h-hour?" Rebecca couldn't hide the shakiness in her voice.  
"Yes... May I suggest that you go out for a ride while you think about it? ... It might be a good idea to stop at Gringott's and get money for your trip."  
"O-okay," she stood up still slightly bewildered, took the keys, and walked to her shiny new car.  
"Wow," Rebecca whispered as she got into the car. It was so roomy, much more so than she would have expected from the outside of the car. Before driving off to the Leaky Cauldron, Rebecca wanted to put the top down. She opened the glove box and took out the owner's manual. As she flipped through it, she noticed that there were a lot of things that weren't too typical of normal muggle cars, like expanding back sits that will fit trolls. Rebecca flipped to the cover quickly and saw the title _"Volks Wagon Beetle Model M for wizards and witches."_

'Interesting,' Rebecca thought as she perused the book finally finding what she needed to do to get the top down.  
Once that was done she took off to the Leaky Cauldron and parked. Tom greeted her once she was inside asking her if her gentleman friend was behind her. Rebecca resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just smiled sweetly at the bartender before explaining that Russel wasn't with her and probably never would be again. Tom just nodded his head and didn't seem too surprised by it. He then showed her to the back and let her into Diagon Alley.  
Rebecca headed straight to Gringott's not knowing where she wanted to go and therefore didn't have a clue how much money she needed.  
"May I help you?" the goblin teller asked her as she approached.  
"Yes," Rebecca started going into an explanation of what was going on. When she finished, the teller just nodded his head and started flipping through a file that had just appeared on his counter.  
"Oh, I remember you..." he started almost cackling. "You didn't have a guardian... Well it looks like that has been remedied... And you have been given unlimited access to your vault... Interesting... Usually don't see that... Hmmm..."  
Rebecca was about to jump over the counter and see what was in that file about her, but decided that would be a bad idea. She just had to sit there and wait. After a minute, the teller closed the file and looked at her.  
"Miss Carter, I believe that the logistics of your travel finances have already been taken care of for you." He then left Rebecca to wanting to question him on that statement.

The teller returned a few minutes later with a handful of papers.   
"Excuse me but how is that possible?" was the first question out of Rebecca's mouth when the teller returned to his counter. "I don't even know where I want to go."  
The teller just shifted through the pile until he came to a small rectangular plastic card. As he handed it to her, he said, "This is how." The teller then went on to inform Rebecca that it was a debt card that would be taken where ever she went. It magically switched to whatever she needed it to be so that she could get her essentials while traveling. It automatically would convert the muggle currency into the magical currency and withdrawal it from her vault.  
After that the teller dismissed her. Rebecca walked towards the exit barely able to believe that in her hand was her access to her parent's fortune. She was going to have to be fiscally responsible now and only use her card when she needed to not just on a whim. That thought alone about made Rebecca keel over laughing.  
'Who in their right mind would expect a fifteen year old to keep up with that much money?' she thought as she checked her watch to check to see how much time she had left before she needed to get back to the lawyer's. She then saw the date. It was her birthday she practical forgot. 'I mean who would expect a sixteen year old to do that.'  
Rebecca rolled her eyes as she continued to walk and didn't see that she was about to crash into a red head walking towards her. Before she knew it she was on the floor of the bank.  
"Becca, I am so sorry I thought you saw me," the red head stated helping her back up. Rebecca almost fell again when she realized that she was standing in front of Bill Weasley, Charlie's older brother.

"No, Bill I am sorry I didn't see you," she said with a huge grin on her face. Bill was the first Weasley she had met when she was in the book store the previous summer. He was nice enough to help her get a defense against the dark arts book off of a high shelf. It was because she recognized him that she asked his family for help to get on to Platform 9 ¾ for the first time and that was when she was first introduced to Charlie. How could Rebecca not smile at Bill when he was a pivotal person in her life?  
"What are you doing?" Bill asked giving her a bear hug. Rebecca explained telling him about the pending trip and then she asked him what he was doing.  
"Oh, I am getting trained. I am Gringott's newest treasure hunter." Bill looked proud about his new job. "I'll be living in Egypt soon..."  
"Egypt?"  
"Yep that is where I am going to be based out of."  
"When are you going?"  
"Leave tomorrow to get a place... You know it would be cool if you could take your trip to Egypt. We could hang out and do some sight seeing together. Be great to have someone there that I knew while I was trying to get use to the place... IF you get another stipulation saying you can't write anyone, I can do it for you..."  
"Oh, Bill," Rebecca jumped up and gave him a tight hug around his neck. "That's perfect!"  
Bill just laughed and hugged her back.

Rebecca and Bill walked out of Gringott's together and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.  
"I have to do something really quickly, before we go," Bill stated once they were in the tavern.  
He left Rebecca to make small talk with Tom. With a huge smile on his face, Tom informed Rebecca that she had good taste in boyfriends.  
"I think so..." Rebecca started before she realized that the bar keep was assuming that she was dating Bill. "Bill did help me meet Charlie and Charlie is a wonderful guy just like his big brother."   
"Oh, I am sorry Miss Carter I just assumed that you were dating Bill Weasley... The way you two came in so close to each other, I just thought... Sorry about that."  
Rebecca just smiled sweetly her acceptance of his apology and changed the subject. Bill came back and helped Rebecca off of her stool and they walked out to Rebecca's car.  
"Wicked," Bill muttered as he inspected the car.  
"Yeah, it is rather nice, isn't it?" Rebecca laughed as she started up the car and put the top down.  
She drove them straight to the Lawyer's where she ran in and informed Spangler and Remus that she decided to go to Egypt.

"Sounds like a wonderful place," Remus stated with a smile on his face that proved he genuinely approved of her choice. "I expect a post card."   
"Yes, it should be a wonderful trip for her," Spangler commented a twinkle in his eyes. "I would like to be put down for a postcard too, please."  
"Of course," Rebecca said relieved that they didn't ask her how she came to her decision. Though she had to admit that after their reactions, she had no fear of something going a rye if it was mentioned that Bill was going to be there too.   
"Wonderful," Remus replied. "Now, you need to get over to the Malfoy's and get your stuff and get home. Your plane ticket..."   
"Plane ticket?" Rebecca interrupted.  
"Yes, your only sixteen remember... and I don't think you want to fly on a broomstick there... Anyways, your plane ticket will be delivered to your house. If you go out to visit friends, it will be given to one of your servants. Sound good?"  
"Yes." Rebecca was trying really hard to control her excitement. It didn't work that well, though. She practically skipped out of the office and ended up giving Bill a hug as she told him of her meeting.

The two then drove over to the Malfoy's and were met with a disgruntled looking Ryan staring out the window at them with Draco peeking out of a corner of the window. Bill got out of the car to go in with Rebecca, but she insisted that he should stay out side. He leaned up against the car and folded his arms across his chest letting Rebecca know that he may not agree with her but he would do what she wished.   
Walking into the Mafoy's Rebecca was thankful that Bill didn't come in she was practically bombarded with questions about her car and accusations of being a blood traitor by Draco. The red head wouldn't have kept his cool. Rebecca chose to ignore the eight year old. It worked to keep her from getting riled up. She did, however, have trouble when Ryan started in on her about Bill.  
"Ryan, I am leaving. If you want to start a fight with me so that I never talk to you again, keep talking," Rebecca said when Ryan was tried to allude that she was cheating on Charlie with Bill. She grabbed her bag as the house elf made her trunk disappear and reassured her that it was in her own bedroom in her own house now.  
Thanking the house elf and muttering a good bye to Ryan, Rebecca walked out of the Malfoy's feeling instant freedom. Her grin got bigger every step she took closer to Bill and her car. Bill returned the smile with one of his own and a twinkle in his eyes that made Rebecca curious what was really making him smile.

"You ready to go?" Bill asked as Rebecca threw her stuff in the back seat.  
"Yep, you?"  
"Of course." Bill checked his watch and hopped into the passenger seat.  
Rebecca climbed into the driver's seat and started the car wondering what was going through Bill's head. She could tell that the gears were working on over drive, but he didn't seem willing to say anything to her. Of course, if it would was Charlie she would have asked, but since it was Bill she didn't feel as comfortable to do so.  
They drove out of the Malfoy's and headed straight to Rebecca's house where Bill got a semi tour. All the while she was showing him the down stairs, Bill kept checking his watch. Before leading him upstairs she found herself asking, "What's going on?"  
"What do you mean?" Bill tried to ask innocently.  
"You keep checking your watch. Are you suppose to be somewhere at a certain time?"

"Yeah," Bill slowly started. "I told mum that I would be home a half hour ago... I was just wondering when I needed to try to get a hold of her to tell her why I am late so she doesn't skin me alive... Actually, why don't you come for supper? I wouldn't have to explain anything then and I know everyone would love to see you again... especially a certain brother of mine..." Bill smiled at Rebecca as a grin formed on her face.  
"Surprise Charlie..."  
"Yeah." Rebecca was so ecstatic about the idea she didn't notice the mischievous smile on Bill's face. "That's great. Let's go," she said as she went to grab her keys  
"We going to drive?"   
"Sure, why not? I want to show it off to Charlie," Rebecca said and then a thought hit her. "We can get to your house by road can't we?"  
"Oh yeah, we can," Bill said sensing that any other answered would have disappointed Rebecca, "and it's fine by me. But, Becca, I have to warn you, my dad will talk your ear off about Muggle things and probably want to inspect your car."   
"That's fine with me," she laughed.  
"Great let's go." Bill opened the door for her and the two were off.

"Okay, now go left here," Bill cautiously said as they approached a country lane. Rebecca looked at him apprehensively, but did as she was told. Neither seemed too confident about whether they were headed to the Burrow; Rebecca because she didn't know where they were headed in the first place and Bill because he wasn't expecting the turns to come up as quick as they did. But as they went down the lane, Bill relaxed more.  
"I didn't think it would be that quick of a trip."  
"Neither did I," Rebecca commented as she noticed that the lane seemed familiar. When she saw the house with all of its magical added room, she realized why. Without thinking she asked, "You live here?"  
"Yeah, it's not much but it's home," Bill started trying to read whether Rebecca was astonished or disgusted by the house.  
"I should have made the guys walk down here that day."  
"What?"  
Rebecca explained about the walk through the woods with Ryan and Russel and even pointed out where in the woods the trio had came out at as she parked the car. It was while she was telling Bill everything that she realized Ryan must have put two and two together that day and purposely made them return. She could have gotten riled up about it, but decided for her birthday she was going to look on the bright side.

"I could walk here from my house."  
Bill just smiled as he hopped out of the car and then stated, "I know someone who will like that."  
Rebecca got out of the car sweetly smiling at what Bill was inferring.  
The two started towards the front door when it burst open and Charlie came out with the rest of the red headed clan. Charlie swept her up and gave her a kiss has he swung her around.   
"Charlie, put the poor girl down," ordered Mrs. Weasley.   
Slowly, but obediently, Charlie set Rebecca down on the ground where she was mugged by the younger Weasleys. Percy, who would be starting his second year at Hogwarts at the end of summer, just wanted to say hi. The twins, George and Fred, who were a couple years younger than Percy, wanted to talk to Rebecca about pranks. Ron, who was two years younger than the twins, wanted to know about the pranks too along with possibly a game of wizard chess. Ginny, the youngest and only girl of the siblings wanted Rebecca to play doll with her.   
Rebecca just smiled and agreed to it all even though it would take her hours to do it all. She didn't care if she ever went home again. It was fun to be with the Weasleys, especially since they treated her as if she had always been there and was part of the family.  
Charlie however had a problem with his siblings stealing his girlfriend's attention. Before Rebecca could get too wrapped up with anything, he got her attention and asked if they could go out for a drive. Whole heartedly Rebecca agreed and the two were headed to the car.  
After they assure everyone that they would be back by supper, they were off, but not before Charlie gave Bill a wink which Rebecca caught.  
As she started to drive back down the lane, she found herself asking, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about," Charlie said with a roguish smile on his face. Without a moments hesitation Rebecca pulled the car over and gave him a look to tell him that she was really curious now. Before she could say anything, he added, "It's a surprise."  
"_Surprise?_ ... Oh come one Charlie tell me." Rebecca tried to give him her best puppy dog eyes. A weaker and less determined Charlie would have told her right then and there.  
He just looked at her and sly stated, "Not until I hear about what has happened to you since the last time I saw you."  
Rebecca brightened up and started talking to about everything from her car and driver's license to her new guardian to her trip.  
"So you are going with Bill to Egypt?" Charlie said with a smile though he had to admit that he was jealous of his big brother for a moment. When Rebecca just went on and on about how great it was that she would be able to keep in touch with Charlie and the rest of the gang no matter what, it subsided slightly. And then she added something that put his green eyed monster at bay.  
"Also, it will be nice to be around someone familiar, though I hate to tell Bill that I will probably be wishing it was you with me instead of him."  
Laughing slightly, Charlie commented, "Bill may be a little goofy, but he wasn't' head boy for nothing. I am sure he knows that you're my girl."  
"Yeah... Speaking of which as your girl, I am privy to knowing certain things..."  
Charlie tried hard to act like he had no clue what she was talking about as he asked, "What ever do you mean?"   
Rebecca mischeviously smiled. "Don't play dumb with me, Charlie Weasley... You know I am talking about the surprise."   
Charlie looked down at his watch and let out a sigh. "If you promise to act surprise later on I'll tell you."  
"I promise."  
Charlie looked around slyly and then slowly said, "Okay, it's... a... surprise..."  
"Charlie!" Rebecca exclaimed as she started the car back up and pulled back onto the road. "Should have guessed you wouldn't have told me what was going on."  
Charlie just sat back and silently laughed, happy that he didn't have to divulge his secret by finishing his sentence.

The two drove down the road into the little village close to the Burrow. They talked about getting out and walking around the streets, but Charlie said something about Rebecca's house and they were off.   
Getting out in front of the Victorian style mansion, Charlie swore he had never seen such a house. And when they went inside he was sure of it. The foyer was huge. He almost could have said his whole house would have fit into it. Rebecca just laughed and said only if she could shrink it with magic into a doll house. She then took Charlie on the tour.  
Like his brother, Charlie kept looking at his watch, but Rebecca chose to ignore it this time. She decided that if he got frantic and said they needed to leave she could use it as leverage to find out what her surprise was.  
"This is the library," Rebecca said as she took him into the last room of the first floor. It was a dimly light room mostly because the curtains were drawn shut. Charlie squinted so he could barely make out the books along the wall as Rebecca continued, "My father used it a lot, I guess. Wadsworth said that he would sit at that desk." She pointed at an antique writing table that looked like it was in mint condition, mostly with the help of a house elf or two. "And I would play in here at his feet. They had some books that were damage proof that they would let me have, I guess."  
"You don't remember that..." Rebecca looked down at her feet and shook her head no.  
"I only remember playing at Wadsworth's feet in the study and he never used this room. Though I can't say I have spent too much time in here myself. Wadsworth and I were usually in another part of the house..." Charlie was about to say something to get Rebecca off the subject. She seemed to be in a slight bit of pain talking about her former guardian, but then suddenly she turned and with a bright reminsinant smile she added, "I remember when I was five I use to cling to his leg and he would walk through the house with me like that as he inspected the cleaning... I was so upset when I got to big to do it... I think that was when I asked Wadsworth how I could meet Peter Pan."  
Charlie couldn't help but smile with Rebecca.   
"What did he say when you asked that?" Charlie tried hard not to laugh too hard.  
"That he wasn't sure exactly, but he believed that he wasn't allowed to go, so I still wouldn't be able to cling to his leg and ride through the house if I did find out how to meet Peter." Rebecca started laughing as she headed out the door. Charlie joined her in the hall taking hold of her hand as she started up the u-shaped main stairs.  
Rebecca stopped on middle landing for a moment looked down at Charlie who was staring up at her from a few stairs down.  
"What?"  
"Are we on time?" Rebecca mischeviously asked.  
Charlie rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch before saying, "We're fine on time. Now what is upstairs?"  
"Bedrooms..."  
"Yours?" Charlie cocked his head to look up the stairs not sure how he felt about going upstairs anymore.  
"Yeah, and the study."   
Charlie turned back towards Rebecca noticing her tone had changed. "Who's study?"  
"Wadsworth's..." whispered Rebecca trying hard to keep any tears from coming. Charlie didn't hesitate, he just walked up to the landing and gave his girl a hug.  
"We don't have to go upstairs... We can just go and drive alittle bit more before we go back to the burrow."   
Rebecca pushed back slightly and whispered, "No, I haven't been in their since Wadsworth died... I think I need to..." She stepped back out of the embrace and looked up the stairs and looked at the door that led to the study. Without looking away from that entrance, she quietly asked, "Will you with me?"  
Charlie didn't vocalize his answer but Rebecca knew as he took her hand the answer to her question. The two started up the stairs slowly.

As Rebecca led him through the hall, Charlie looked at her and into the different rooms. He caught sight of the room that had to be Rebecca's on the top of the stairs. It had a four post canopy bed with curtains similar to the beds at Hogwarts only this one was at least a full size bed. It had a blue and yellow star quilt on it. Of course the give away was that Rebecca's quidditch robe was hanging on the door that seemed to be the closet.  
Charlie couldn't help but smile when he reminisced about Rebecca joining the quiddtich team. Sure it was bad that their friend Cathrine Tyson had been hit with a bludger intended for him, but the idea that Rebecca protested joining the team until he stated he thought she would do good made the situation have a bright side. After all it isn't everyday that a guy finds out that his girlfriend really does value his opinion.  
Thinking about that and quidditch gave Charlie an idea. They were about half way down the hall when Charlie pulled Rebecca closer to him and asked, "How about we go out on our brooms after we are done with the tour?"  
"Your broom's broke," was what popped out of Rebecca's mouth before she could stop herself. Charlie gave her a so what look. "Did you get a new one?"  
"Not yet... I was thinking we could ride yours together."  
Charlie gave her this sweet sexy smile that made her melt and she had to resist the urge just to turn and kiss him. There was only one thing she could do to keep herself from starting a snogging session and that was to turn the tables on Charlie in order to find out about the surprise.   
"Maybe after we get done and there is time before the surprise." Charlie just shook his head in agreement as they approached the last door on the hall. It was across from what appeared to be the stairs that lead to the kitchen and servant's quarters.  
Rebecca took a deep breath as she took hold of the door handle. She turned it open and Charlie saw her cringe slightly when the door creaked.  
Hesitantly, Rebecca walked in to the dark room while snapping her fingers to turn the lights up. She looked around to see not much had changed since she had last been in there. Walking around the room, she slowly took everything in.  
Charlie just stood just in the door way and watched her. She muttered to him that the desk that was in front of the window closest to him was where Wadsworth sat and wrote all of his letters and she use to play at his feet while he wrote. She said something about learning to write under Wadsworth's watchful eye at that very desk.  
Even without getting a good facial shot of Rebecca, he could tell she was starting to tear up. Her voice kept getting softer and more choked. When she got to the chair beside the fireplace and started say that was where her butler read and taught her to read, Charlie walked over and just held her as the tears started to roll down her face.  
When Rebecca settled down, she weakly smiled him and kissed him on his cheek to say thank you. Charlie just rubbed her back and then glanced down at his watch, "I think by the time we get back to my house your surprise will be ready... That is if you are ready to go."  
"I'm ready," sniffed Rebecca as she led the way out the door of the study.

The two then headed out of the house and out to the car. The drive to the burrow went quickly as they talked about the upcoming school year. When they pulled up to the burrow, Charlie dashed out of the car and around so that he could escort Rebecca in to the house.  
"Charlie, is that you and Rebecca?" Mrs. Weasely called from the kitchen as the two entered the burrow.  
"Yeah, mum," Charlie called back heading with Rebecca towards his mother's voice.  
"Good... We're eating outside tonight so why don't you two go on out."   
"Sure thing." Charlie's grin got visibly bigger and Rebecca notice a glint of roguishness that she could only guess had to do with the surprise.  
"Charlie, What's going on?" she asked as hey headed to the back door.  
Charlie didn't answer. He just pushed open the door and let Rebecca walk out of it.  
She was met with a deafening, "**SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene. In the Weasley's back yard stood not only the Weasley family, but all of her friends from Hogwarts.  
Sara with her normal brown curly pony tail was standing next to Greg. James was standing behind Jacquelyn, who's strawberry blonde hair was done up in French twist. Next was Colin with Cathrine. The two had smiles on their faces that let Rebecca know they were up to something. Lauren was standing towards the front and Rebecca could see Aaron Woods in the back as well as Lennon who was sort of close to Bill. Jenna was there as well as Kurt James, but they weren't standing anywhere near each other.  
As Rebecca kept looking at everyone, Charlie joined her and gently pushing her towards the group with his hand on the small of her back. A huge smile formed on her face as everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday."  
Charlie continued to lead her right into the group. Sara, Jacquelyn, and Cathrine gave her a hug while Greg, James, and Colin gave her a kiss on the cheek as she passed.  
Everyone parted to reveal a huge homemade birthday cake. It was just a sheet cake with fondant icing, but there were a lot of flowers on it so it looked like a wild flower garden. There were also bewitched icing butterflies that flapped their wings along magical writing on it that scrolled across the cake birthday wishes for the birthday girl and sixteen candles.  
Rebecca gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She had never been so touched. It looked like Mrs. Weasley had gone all out for her.  
Before tears could form the song ended and Rebecca was ordered to make a wish and blow out the candles by the crowd. Cheerfully she took a deep breath, made her wish, and blew out her candles. She got them all out on one try and smiled thinking that her wish was going to come true, but then it happened.  
One by one just as they had went out the candles relit. Rebecca's face dropped each time the wick started a new flame. Charlie noticed and just patted her on the shoulder as his twin brothers started to shriek with laughter.  
He turned to go over the boys, but Bill was already there with his hands sternly on their shoulders so they couldn't escape as Mrs. Weasley made her ways over to scold the two.  
Rebecca got over her disappointment of her ruined wish and looked over to Cathrine and Colin. Not so quietly, she stated to them, "Looks like we have to pranksters that need taught a lesson."  
"Loved to hear what you have in mind," Cathrine commented as she thought of the great colored Slytherin caper Rebecca had orchestrated.  
"Oh, let her think about it," Colin stated.  
"She doesn't have to think about it," a deep voice came from behind Rebecca.

She spun around and found Adam Harker smiling down at her. The dark haired boy was the beater on the Ravenclaw team and been part of a team with Rebecca that snuck into the Slytherin house and made it so that all of their ink that changed into smiley faces after they used it to write.  
"Don't give me that much credit," Rebecca said smiling up at him.  
"Why? You would deserve it." Adam bent down and lightly kissed Rebecca's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Becca... Sorry I am late, but I had to pick up to pick up some people." For the first time Rebecca looked past him to see that Kevin Shea, a dark blonde Ravenclaw who was Adam's counter part on the quidditch team, was standing there with Audrey Valvadian, a dark brown haired girl who was a chaser, and Alise Belvidere, the blonde keeper for the Ravenclaw team. "It took us a bit longer than expected at Alise's house."  
"Can I help it that my mom kept offering us food?" Alise flipped her hair over her shoulder defensively.  
She then walked towards Rebecca to give her a hug as she conveyed her birthday wishes. Kevin and Audrey followed snickering slightly at their teammate, wished Rebecca a happy birthday and then joined the rest of the party goers.  
Rebecca turned back to the cake to see that the candles had been removed and Mrs. Weasley was starting to cut the it. "Here you are dear."  
"Thank you," Rebecca said as she took the plate. Charlie got the next plate and the two walked out of the crowd to a picnic table to sit on top of it.  
After the other guests got their cake, they went past Rebecca to talk to her without having her surrounded by everyone. Rebecca loved talking to everyone and didn't even notice when Charlie didn't come back after he had excused himself.  
It wasn't until Charlie came back with Greg, James, and Colin shoulder to shoulder that she thought something else might be up. Sara, Jacquelyn, and Cathrine came up and joined Rebecca on the table and that was when Rebecca knew there was something else going on. "What's going on?"  
"Well Becca, we decided when we were planning this not to be exclusive," Charlie explained. Rebecca nodded as she understood and liked the idea. "So, we invited a few people you wouldn't expect..."  
"You didn't invite Malfoy did you?" asked Rebecca in a disgusted tone. That tone let her as well as everyone else know that she had spent way too much time with him in the past month.  
"Like he or Flint would take an invitation from me seriously," quipped Cathrine.  
"You sent out the invitations?"  
Cathrine smiled and nodded as Audrey and Kevin commented that if the party hadn't been for Rebecca they would have thought it was a joke.

"Anyways," Greg stated getting everyone back on track. "Here are your surprise guests."  
He moved as did the other guys to reveal Stacy, Kalie, and Kerry, Rebecca's friends from Beauxbatons. Rebecca's jaw dropped as she got up to greet her friends. The girls all hugged and got a quick update. Rebecca found out that Stacy had been in constant touch with Cathrine and Sara since summer.  
After the girls got settled down, Charlie announced it was time for presents. Needless to say Rebecca was in shock. She thought the party was her present. Charlie took her hand to lead her back to the picnic table laughing slightly at her expression. He had to admit that it was rather cute who she didn't think she was getting anything from them other than the party.  
Once Rebecca was sitting up, she was handed her first gift which was from Bill turned out to be very old defense against arts book, one of which she hadn't seen before. "Thanks, Bill."   
Bill just gave her a wink as Rebecca received her other gifts. When she had thought she had opened the last one, Charlie appeared with something behind his back.  
"Greg, Sara, James, Jacquelyn, Cathrine, Colin, Stacy, Kalie, Kerry, and I went together to get you this." Charlie then presented her with a guitar.  
"How did you know?" Rebecca asked as she took it.  
"I told them that you didn't have one anymore," piped in Stacy.  
Rebecca gave her a slight smile as she remembered the day that she had broken her old guitar. She had come home from guitar lesson the summer after fourth year and found Wadsworth coughing up a storm in his study. Without even thinking she had set down her guitar case at the top of the stairs. It was off balance when she left it and when she came back from checking on her beloved butler the case was open on the middle landing of the front stairs and her guitar was broke beyond repair. Of course the saddest part of that day wasn't that her guitar was ruin, it was the fact that a few hours after that event Rebecca ran into the study and found Wadsworth breathing his last breaths. The words, "I am so proud of you," were the last things out of his mouth.  
Stacy patted Rebecca on the back and then requested some music in order to lighten her friend's mood. "Okay... What should I play?"

"Do you know, This Way?" Sara asked as she sat next to Rebecca.  
"Um, Yeah, can you take the first verse while I figure out the chord changes?" Rebecca asked as she started playing the opening.  
  
Sara: _'Love be still, love be sweet  
I want to photograph you with my mind  
To feel how I feel now all the time' _  
  
Sara smiled at Greg as some couples started to dance with each other.  
  
Both: _Say that you'll stay forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change  
Don't move, don't breathe  
Don't change, don't leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
Oh, we'll stay  
This way _  
  
Rebecca nodded that she was going to take the next verse. She continued to play and winked at Charlie as she got ready for her verse.  
  
Rebecca: _'I get afraid  
I don't think ahead _  
  
Rebecca looked up and caught sight of Ryan and several of his Slytherin friendswalking her way. She missed a complete line of her verse as she wondered what he was doing there. Determined to ignore the part crashers she quickly recovered to finish her verse. Though no one else may have notice the dropped line, Sara did and started to look to see what flustered Rebecca.  
  
_'Feels so good inside your arms  
Home is everywhere that you are' _  
  
Sara saw Ryan and his friends heading towards their group with mile. She looked at Rebecca who just gave her a look to let her know they weren't going to stop singing just because of the new 'guests.'  
  
Together: _Say that you'll stay forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change  
Don't move, don't breathe  
Don't change, don't leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
Oh, we'll stay   
This way _  
  
Charlie and Greg noticed that there was something up with their girlfriends, but didn't know what it was. If they had looked back they would have seen Ryan and the other Slytherins. However they were mesmerized by the girls sing that they never thought to investigate what had thrown the girls for a loop, after all the girls managed to pull their act back together.   
  
Rebecca: _Don't move, don't breathe   
Don't change, don't leave  
Promise me we'll always be  
The sky's so sweet  
It's good to me  
Promise me we'll always be _  
  
Sara: _Say that you'll stay forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change  
Don't move, don't breathe  
Don't change, don't leave   
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
Oh, we'll stay  
This way _  
  
As Sara sang the chorus again, Rebecca continued to play her new guitar and sing the voice over part.   
  
Rebecca: _Don't move, don't breathe   
Don't change, don't leave  
Promise me we'll always be  
The sky's so sweet  
It's good to me  
Promise me we'll always be  
__Jewel's This Way _  
  
The girls finished the song and before the other party guests had a chance to start their applause for the two, a hollow slow hollow clap started behind everyone. The whole party turned to see Ryan standing right behind the garden gate sarcastically clapping.  
"Malfoy," Rebecca spit out before anyone else could say a word.

"Can we help you?" Charlie asked through gritted teeth. He was eyeing the group with Ryan. There was Cassie, Russel, Hans , Sam, and Dan.   
"We here because we couldn't find the guest of honor for our party at her house," Ryan stated definitely.  
"And what party is that?" Rebecca asked getting up and standing beside Charlie slipping her hand in his.  
"Your birthday party."  
"And when were you going to tell me about it?"  
"When we got to your house tonight."  
"Well I obviously found out about this party first and I can't be in two places at once."  
Ryan just sat there and fumed for a minute not noticing Lennon was walking closer to him. He then said, "Well then I guess it is time for you to switch parties."  
Rebecca rolled her eyes as Charlie squeezed her hand tighter begging her to stay. "Well, I can't leave, but you're more than welcome to join this party."  
Rebecca sweetly smiled which infuriated her childhood friend though it made Lennon very happy. Without saying a word, Ryan turned to leave. Hans, Sam, and Dan did the same thing and Lennon walked into the house upset.   
However, Cassie stopped Ryan from leaving though, because she actually walked into the yard towards Rebecca. Trying hard not to laugh, Rebecca welcomed the blonde and after receiving Cassie's birthday wishes pointed out were the food table was.  
"Cassie, come on." Ryan had walked into the yard and grabbed a hold of Cassie's arms.  
"No," Cassie spat back wrangling her arm free. "I'm staying for the party."  
Everyone at the party held their breath waiting to see if Cassie lived up to her drama queen title. Uncharacteristically, Cassie just quietly walked away from Ryan and got a plate of food. When she joined the group at the picnic table, Ryan turned in a huff and stormed off with his lackeys.   
The Slytherin guys weren't even back into the woods yet when everyone looked at Cassie as she said, "Can you believe he made me walk all this way and then expected me to walk back without resting?"   
Her dramatic tone caused everyone to laugh and continue the party late into the night. If it wasn't for the arrival of an owl telling Rebecca her flight to Egypt was at noon the next day, the teens would have laughed the night away. Mrs. Weasley finding out that Rebecca hadn't packed yet Rebecca, insisted that Rebecca needed to go home. "Dear when you get your packing done you're more than welcome to stay here tonight and then we can see you off tomorrow."  
Rebecca smiled and explained that she would like to, but thought it would be nice to spend a night in her own bed.  
As Rebecca pulled out of the Weasley's drive, the other party goers were using the Floo network to get home.


	9. Birthday Scare

**CHAPTER 9 – Birthday Scare**

Rebecca let herself in her house hardly believing how tired she was. At the party she was wide awake and same went for driving home, but as soon as she touched the door knob she felt as though she could collapse on the couch in the parlor and sleep all night. Unfortunately with the noon flight to Egypt she had to do her packing while she was still up in order to make Saturday less complicated for her.  
The thought of being in Egypt, hanging out with Bill, and seeing the sights renewed her energy level. She went up the stair not even noticing in the parlor there was a stack of gifts sitting on her coffee table.   
After about a half hour, she had her suitcase packed and most of her carry-on bag done along with changing into her pajamas. There were just a few things that she would have to throw into it in the morning. She carried her finished piece of luggage on into the hall so one of her servants could put it down by the front door in the morning.  
Rebecca was about to turn and go back into her room to crawl into bed, when she swore she heard voices from down stairs. For a moment, she thought she heard a guy say, "She'll be back down, don't worry about it. You know Becky."  
"What is going on down there?" Rebecca muttered to herself as she went back into her room to get her grey hooded zip up sweatshirt to act as a robe for her sky blue spaghetti strap tank top and matching cropped pajama pants.  
Grabbing her suitcase, she lugged it down the staircase as she headed to investigate the noise. Rebecca set down her bag next to the front door and heard some scuffling coming from the parlor. She walked towards the room apprehensively.

Rebecca entered the door frame and instinctively knew what was going on. A wave of relief rushed over her.  
"Guys, I am too tired for this and I am going to bed."  
"You can't," whined a girl's voice from behind the couch.  
"I can and I will." Rebecca turned to leave the room and she found Ben standing right behind her blocking her escape. She let out a sigh and looked up at him with her tired eyes. "Ben, please move."  
"After you open your gifts, I'll make sure you get to bed," he stated guiding her with some force to the couch. He saw the doubtful look on her face and he gently added, "I promise. I'll see you to bed."  
Rebecca sat down and let out a sigh. She looked around to see a girl with straight blonde hair coming getting up from behind the couch. "Colleen," Rebecca placidly greeted the girl.  
"Happy Birthday, Rebecca," Colleen responded, "You remember Kevin."   
Rebecca looked to see Colleen pointing to the jet black haired boy who was joining her from behind one of the palm plants in the room.  
"Hi, Kevin." Rebecca yawned as Kevin told her hi.  
"No sleeping, sleep-head," a sandy haired boy said as he walked out of the shadows with a girl with dark brown hair.  
"Scott, Gwen," was all Rebecca said indifferently.  
The group may have been her friends when she was at Beauxbaton, but they hadn't spoken to her since she started at Hogwarts and then snubbed Stacy who had been part of the group and was still at school with them. She didn't understand why they had did it and she was too tired to hide the fact that she was perturbed that they were acting as if nothing happened.

Ben came and joined Rebecca on the couch as the others settled themselves on the other couch and various chairs in the parlor. Handing Rebecca gift, Ben then put his arm around Rebecca's shoulder as if they were going out. However, Rebecca didn't like his gesture so picked it up and moved before scooting away from him. To his credit, Ben just laughed it off.  
"Thank you," Rebecca said in a monotone voice as she started to run her finger along the wrapping seam to open it. When she opened the box, she found it was a picture of her and Ben when they were fourteen. It was done the day before school let out. A day before she knew of Wadsworth's illness. A day before her gut told her that her life was going to drastically change.  
As the chain of memories came back, the teens in the picture smiled up at her and then the photographed Ben kissed her on the cheek. It was evident that the image of Ben wanted to kiss some more, but the image of Rebecca didn't want more than the kiss on her cheek. Rebecca rolled her eyes thinking that was quite typical.  
"Thanks," she muttered again as she set the picture down on the coffee table. As she set back down she found Ben's arm waiting to wrap around her.  
"You're very welcome, darling," he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Rebecca refused to look at him for fear that he would try to kiss her lips.  
Colleen then handed her another gift as Rebecca got out of Ben's embrace. From the facial expression on the girl, Rebecca could tell that Colleen wanted something from her. It didn't take long before Rebecca found out what.  
"Did you and Stacy have tiff?" Colleen asked hoping to get some gossip while gifts were being open.  
"What?"  
"You haven't inquired about her at all. I was afraid it was a sign that you had a falling out."  
"No, you hoped that it was a falling out..." Colleen gave Rebecca a dirty look for a second, but then remembered that it was late at night and Rebecca had stated she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. "For your information, Stacy was at my other party."  
"You had another party?" Scott questioned.   
"Yeah," Rebecca stated coldly. "My friends from Hogwarts threw it."  
"How did Stacy get invited?" Gwen asked slightly jealous that she missed a party.  
"Um, she had been talking with several of my other friends. ... I think she actually helped come up with the idea or helped plan it or something... Maybe... I don't know. I don't really care to tell the truth."  
"You're getting tired." Ben stated letting everyone know it was time to stop grilling Rebecca as he patted her back comfortingly.  
He was hoping it would make her smile at him, but instead she sarcastically asked, "What was your first clue Einstein?"  
Ben just blinked at her knowing it wasn't probably a good idea to answer her back. Rebecca was satisfied with the silence, she got up from the couch without touch the other presents and announced, "I'm going to bed."  
"Okay," Ben stated for everyone. "Happy Birthday, Becky."

Rebecca walked out of the room and towards the stairs rolling her eyes at the group. She was too tired to figure out how she felt about the surprise visit.  
"I'll figure it out in the morning," she muttered as she ascended the stairs. When she turned on the landing to go up the rest of the stairs, she looked to see Colleen going through the fire leaving Kevin and Ben by themselves. She didn't dwell on it for too long, but she swore she heard Kevin ask, "Mate, are you sure you want to do this? I don't think you won her over with us showing up."  
She looked into the parlor to see Ben nodded his head and then the two shook hands before Kevin used the Floo Network to leave. Rebecca just shrugged it off and walked into her room and closed the door.  
Taking off her sweatshirt, Rebecca walked over and climbed under her covers. She was exhausted but remembered that she needed to set her alarm. She rolled over to reach the alarm as she heard her door creak open. She paused of a moment and wondered what was going on. When she didn't hear anything else, she finished with her alarm and rolled back on her back to go to sleep instantly started drifting off.  
She was somewhere between being consciousness and dream when she felt her covers lift slightly. It really never did go back down all the way. Rebecca couldn't force her eyes open to find out what was going on. She silently convinced herself that it was all part of a dream. It wasn't until she felt a hand tracing down to her arm to her stomach to the hem of her tank top and back up underneath it that she felt that it couldn't be a dream.  
She was working on making herself wake up when she heard, Ben's voice state, "Time for your big surprise."  
"What are you doing?" Rebecca groggily asked as she forced her eyes open.   
"Making your sweet sixteen memorable." Ben rolled so that he was hovering over Rebecca. Trying to push him off her, Rebecca added, "Get off me."  
Ignoring her, he bent his head to kiss her on the lips as he tried to move his hand up her back. Rebecca moved her head before anything happened and continued to push him.  
"UGH, BEN!"  
"Come on, Becky, you know you want to." Ben locked his arms around her as she started to try to squirm out from under him. "If you had stayed at Beauxbatons, we would have been together. You know that... The party was supposed to be a reminder of how things were like before you left. To get you ready for this..."   
Rebecca didn't listen to what he was saying; she was struggling to get free. She managed to get some leverage and caused them to roll so that Ben was on his back on the bed and she was falling to the floor.  
Ben tried to keep a hold of her hand to drag her back in to bed, but Rebecca slipped out of his grasp. She quickly got to her feet ready to run away from Ben. Problem was she was on the side of the bed away from the door and Ben was in her path to get to it.

"BEN, GET OUT!" Rebecca yelled as she apprehensively started towards the door. She was hoping that her shouts would make him back down as well as possible waking up some of her servants. It was the best plan she had at the moment.  
"Okay, Becky," Ben calmly stated causing Rebecca to stop and wonder what just happened. "You're tired tonight. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for tonight, we can..."   
"NO BEN! WE ARE NOT RESCHEDULING WHATEVER YOU HAD PLANNED!" She just couldn't pull herself to say out loud what the surprise appeared to be and didn't want him to confirm her worst fear. Ben just shrugged at her as if to say 'we'll see.'  
Rebecca was shaking so hard that she couldn't believe how mad she was at him for his reaction. Then he did something that infuriated her even more. Ben took a flask out of his pocket, took as swig, and then started to walk over to her with arms open as if to comfort her.  
He didn't quite maintain his goal, because Rebecca ducked and got out the door as she muttered, "You're drunk!"  
Running out down the hall to the stairs, Rebecca couldn't believe it what was happening. Part of her was hoping that she was going to wake up and find that it was all a bad dream. She paused on the landing and heard Ben coming down the hall.  
"Becky, don't run," called the drunken teen causing Rebecca to shudder.  
She speed up and tried to figure where to go. Before she knew what happened she found herself heading down the hall to the kitchen. Rebecca stopped before the kitchen door as she thought, 'What am I running for?'  
"Got you," Ben playfully said as he ran into her wrapping his arms around her pinning her too him.  
Or at least that is what he thought; Rebecca was now awake enough to make full use of her self-defense classes. In a few quick moves, Rebecca was free and had Ben pinned against a wall with arm twisted behind his back.  
"Okay, Ben, you're going to listen and you're going to listen well. We are not or will ever be in the situation that you were going for. Got that!"  
"Come on Becky, you know we are meant to be. Why not just go for it and..."  
"NO!" Rebecca forced him to walk through the door and to the kitchen fireplace. "Get out of the house and don't you dare come back, especially if you've been drinking."  
Rebecca let go of Ben's arm so he could get some floo powder. It seemed that everything was going to be okay and that Ben was going to leave without further incidence, but Rebecca was sadly mistaken.  
Ben threw the powder as he stated his house and was about to walk in to the fire when he turned and grabbed Rebecca's hand to drag her into the fire with him.  
Since Ben was out of the room she couldn't try any of her self defense moves on him again, she tried to get a hold of something to keep her from falling into the fire while she tried to wrangle free of his grasp. Unfortunately, neither part of her plan worked. Ben kept a tight grip on her hand and managed to pull his other hand back from the fire to grab onto her wrist. Between the force of Floo Network pulling Ben back to his house and him pulling on her, Rebecca's grip on the hook that held the floo powder pouch slipped and the next thing she was able to latch onto was the bag. The cord on the bag broke and Rebecca let out a little scream when she found herself flying into the fire.

"Ouch!" Rebecca fell on the floor of Ben's kitchen. She didn't dwell on any of the pain that she was feeling at the moment. She got up and quickly grabbed some floo powder out of her bag and ran back into the fire. She muttered her address and went flying back into her kitchen.   
"Idiot," Rebecca muttered as she picked herself off the floor. She hadn't seen Ben get up from the floor where he landed, so she assumed he was knocked out for the count. The idea that he couldn't come back to get her was comforting, but didn't really stop her heart from the race pace it was going.  
Taking a deep breathe, she tried to calm herself enough to back to bed with her door locked, of course. She was about to walk out of the room when the fire flared up.  
Rebecca turned for a second with wide eyes to look at it and then ran out of the room grabbing the floo powder pouch as she went. She sprinted into the parlor and threw some powder in that fire place as she thought, 'I don't care where I end up as long as I'm safe.'  
After a second of flying through the network, she landed onto a wooden floor. She almost didn't want to open her eyes to see where she had gone, but as she got off the floor she forced herself to look around. She couldn't make out enough in the dim light to figure out where she was.  
Rebecca tried to stay calm and not cry as she tried to figure out where she was. There was something familiar about her new surroundings, but she couldn't figure out why.  
"Becca?" Rebecca felt the scream get caught in her throat as she turned around to see Bill standing there. She ran right into his arm and started to cry on his shoulder. "Becca, what's the matter? What are you doing back here?"  
"I-I-I... needed some place safe," sobbed Rebecca as they settled on the couch.  
Bill patted her back and coaxed out of her what had happened. She told as much as she could, but could seem to explain all the horrors of the night. Bill didn't want to push her. She looked so tired that he tried to get her to sleep and that they could talk about it with Charlie in the morning, but she just couldn't settle down.  
"Becca, I'm going to go get Charlie."  
Rebecca shook her head in agreement and then stopped. She grabbed Bill's arm to stop him from leaving the room. "Is he already asleep?"   
"Yeah, but I'll wake..."  
"No, I would hate to disturb him." Rebecca wanted Charlie to wrap his arms around her right at the moment, but the idea of having to explain everything she had to him as she had to Bill. It meant reliving everything over again and she just couldn't do it one more time that night.  
"Becca, he won't mind..."  
"No, let's just let him sleep... I'll talk to him in the morning."  
"Are you sure?"  
Bill was giving her the best 'I don't think you should' look. Rebecca just nodded and leaned on Bill and tried to go to sleep not sure if she could in front of the fireplace.

Somewhere between 4:30 and 5, Rebecca drifted off to sleep on Bill's shoulder. Bill had dozed off a while before that, but woke up ever time Rebecca shifted even slightly. When Rebecca shifted in her sleep to get more comfortable, Bill instantly woke up.  
Seeing that she was finally asleep, Bill decided she would rest better lying on the couch, so he assessed the best way to move her without waking her up. Rebecca had her legs over his lap and her shoulder was between his arm and the side of his body. Bill decided to gently lay her back on the couch and then get out from underneath her legs.  
The plan started out well until Bill found that his arm was trapped underneath Rebecca. He tried to move it but Rebecca started to stir so he decided to give her a few minutes and then try to move again. Unfortunately, Bill didn't get another chance, because he dozed off.  
The two slept on the couch until they were awaken by some loud noise in the kitchen. Both were rather groggy so it took them awhile to hear it. Rebecca actually decided to get up and investigate the sound. But it still took her a while to get off the couch and find that it was Charlie making all the noise.  
He had came down early to get over to Rebecca's to help her get to the airport, only to find Rebecca lying on the couch with his brother's arms. Even though he wanted to yell at them and find out what is going on, he just stormed into the kitchen and started looking around for something to eat not caring how much noise he made.  
Charlie managed to quiet down enough to hear the padding of feet towards him. He turned around and saw a very tired looking Rebecca.  
"Morning," she mumbled as she practically ran into his arms. He hesitated in wrapping his arms around her his feelings of seeing Rebecca in Bills arms getting in the way, but something about the way she was acting told him that she needed comforting. All of the fury he felt early subsided and he softly asked, "Morning Beautiful. Did you have a nightmare last night?"  
Rebecca shook her head yes. She started to whisper the tale of the night to Charlie. When she said that Ben didn't leave with the rest of her visitors, Charlie held her a little tighter. He remembered Ben from him pulling Rebecca into the fireplace at Hogwarts on more than one occasion the previous year. As far as he was concerned, the guy couldn't have been up to any good.   
"I'll go with you over to your house today and make sure he isn't waiting for you."  
Rebecca stopped her story right there. She looked up at Charlie for a moment thankful that she didn't have to tell him everything. He knew what she needed to hear. She gave Charlie a tighter hug as a thank you for his offer.  
The two let go of each other and got breakfast. The rest of the family minus Bill came down into the kitchen as Rebecca and Charlie finished up.   
When Charlie and Rebecca went to leave to go back to Rebecca's house, they found Bill was still asleep. Bill woke up for a second to see Rebecca and Charlie getting floo powder.  
"I'll come with you," he groggily said eyelids barely open.  
"Don't worry about it, Bill. You've already did more than your share." Rebecca sweetly said as she headed into the fire.  
Charlie stared at his sleep older brother for a moment with narrow eyes and then remembered that he had more important things to do. He threw his powder and headed to Rebecca's.

Charlie exited out of the fire to see Rebecca getting off the floor. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just never have gotten the hang of exiting from the floo network," Rebecca answered brushing off some of the soot on her clothes. "I don't think I will ever get it."   
"Sure you will. Just need a little practice... so do you think Ben is here?"  
"I don't know. I hope he isn't." Rebecca shuttered as she started to walk out of the room.  
Charlie followed Rebecca out to the entry hall and was about to pick up the suitcase when Rebecca said, "We can get that later, come upstairs and help me get the bag that is up there."  
'She must be really freaked out about Ben,' Charlie thought as he followed her up.  
They both walked into Rebecca's room and checked to see if Ben was hiding anywhere. When there was no Ben to be found, Rebecca threw the few things that still need into her carry on bag and then went into her walk in closet to change, after she had Charlie check it out first, of course.  
"Thanks for waiting," Rebecca said as she walked out in a white spaghetti strap tank and blue jeans shorts.  
"No problem," Charlie said trying hard not to stare too much at Rebecca. He didn't want to make her self conscious about his gaze, but he couldn't help himself either. He had gotten accustom to seeing her every day. It had been weird to go on holiday and not be able to see her while she was at Malfoy's and now when he could see her she was she was leaving again. He needed to get the sight of her embedded more into his memory so that he could make it through the next two weeks.  
"Okay, I'm ready," Rebecca said zipping up her bag and flinging it over her shoulder.  
"Great, let's go," Charlie stated as he took Rebecca's arm and they walked down the stairs where Charlie grabbed the other suitcase.   
"You want to go first?" Charlie asked as he took the carry on from Rebecca. "And then I'll come with the luggage."  
Rebecca shook her head, got some floo powder, and then headed back to the burrow. Charlie was about to follow when he heard some noise behind him. He turned to see Ben staring at him with narrow eyes.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and an urge to go over and deck the blonde boy almost took over. If it wasn't for the fact that he thought Rebecca would come back if he wasn't right behind her, Charlie probably would have given into his impulse.  
"What are you doing here?" Ben harshly questioned walking closer to him fist clenched.  
"Getting Rebecca's clothes. She's leaving..." Charlie had to stop so he wouldn't laugh for Ben pacing, trying to intimidate Charlie. It didn't work at all and Ben knew it. Composing himself so that he could talk in a gruffer tone, Charlie stated, "I suggest that you never come back here again. If you do, I will make sure you regret it."  
He then turned and walked into the fire. There was a slight satisfaction that he felt when he saw Ben's eyes were wide with fear. His smug feeling lasted until he got home and saw Bill helping Rebecca up off the floor. He suddenly didn't want Rebecca going to Egypt with Bill.

"So when do you need to be at the airport?" Bill asked, letting go Rebecca's arm after she was steady.  
"Oh, well I guess I should get there about 11," yawned Rebecca as she walked over to Charlie to help take her bags to some place where they would be out of the way until she needed to leave.  
"I'll take care of them," Charlie insisted and then proceeded to put them in the corner of the room. Rebecca nodded and collapsed onto the couch exhausted.  
"I think I should have had you come before me through the fire," she yawned as Charlie came back to the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. "Poor Bill was scared out of his wits when he saw me fall out of the fire. Probably thought I was knocked out when I went over the table..."  
"You wouldn't have wanted it that way... Ben came into the room when I was leaving..." Charlie stopped when Rebecca looked at him with wide eyes.  
Before he could say anything to comfort her, she settled back into his arms and stated, "Well I guess I would rather have Bill be scared rather than me... So what are you going to do while I'm gone?"  
"What I did while you were at Malfoy's. Work and write you..."  
"I can write you back this time," Rebecca yawned and snuggled a little closer to Charlie.  
"Yep... maybe you should try to take a nap while you have a chance."  
Rebecca slowly nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
At 10:30 Bill walked into the living room and smacked his brother playfully upside the head.  
"I think you might want to wake up Becca so you guys get to the airport on time." Charlie just nodded as Bill started to walk away. Suddenly Bill turned around to say, "Tell Becca that I will be at the Cairo Airport to pick her up after her flight."  
"Okay." Charlie sulked slightly and squeezed Rebecca tightly. It was that movement that caused Rebecca to stir.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a groggy, but sweet smile. She then sweetly whispered to him, "Hello."  
"Hey Becca," he whispered back. "Sleep well?"  
"Yes... Do you think you could come on the plane so I can sleep well on it?"   
Charlie laughed and all feelings of jealously dissipated for the moment.

Rebecca pushed herself off of the couch and went to her get her stuff.  
"Oh," she whispered looking at her bags and then at her watch.  
"What's the matter?" Charlie asked coming up behind her.  
"I forgot my guitar... I wanted to bring it with me... Maybe I can make it home before I go to the airport."  
"No," Charlie quickly said causing Rebecca to look at him strangely. She didn't know that Ben had been in her house that morning and Charlie didn't want her to have a run in with him right before she left, so he stated, "I'll get it after I leave you at the airport and then send it with Bill, okay?"  
Rebecca nodded and then grabbed her bags to leave. Charlie took her suitcase from her and together they walked went through the floo network to the airport. Rebecca of course fell when she exited, but this time Charlie was there to catch her before she was on the floor.  
"Thanks!" Rebecca then gave him a kiss too.   
Charlie smiled down at her and then followed her to get her ticket and then to the gate. They sat there and chit-chatted softly to each other until it was time for Rebecca to board the plane.   
After a massive good-bye kiss initiated by Charlie, he let her get on the plane and watched it take off her pleads to him to keep in touch with her. She didn't need to say a word about it, but she knew that he needed to hear her say it.  
"Love you," Charlie muttered as the plane disappeared from his sight. He walked to get back to the floo network.


	10. Charlie's Birthday

**CHAPTER 10 – Charlie's Birthday**

Two weeks later Charlie was back at the airport anxiously waiting for Rebecca. He had missed her without a doubt. Even though she had written him letters every day and sent him some souvenirs from Egypt, he felt as though he wasn't getting the whole story of what was happening in Egypt. He hadn't been that paranoid about Rebecca hiding something from him until a week ago when he was at the Patterson's ice cream parlor. He was flipping through the Daily Prophet and he saw a picture of a couple dancing that looked like Rebecca and Bill. Though he didn't think anything of it at first it, when he read the caption, 'Paris isn't the only city of Love,' he started to get a sinking feeling that he was losing his girl to his brother.  
The next couple of days were filled with rereading Rebecca's letters and staring at the picture. He hated seeing Bill pick up Rebecca to spin her around, twirl her, or dip her. There was a point when he swore they were dancing a lot closer than they had started out when he first saw it. With the help of James, Charlie realized that his paranoia was running rampant. Now he was waiting for Rebecca so that he would have confirmation that he was indeed paranoid for no reason.  
"Charlie!"  
He looked up to see Rebecca running from the gate to him. She didn't disappoint him with her greeting. Rebecca practically jumped into his arms giving him the tightest hug. After a quick kiss, she grabbed his hand and led him to baggage claim. She kept saying over and over that she had missed him as they walked. Once they got the suitcase they headed straight for Rebecca's house.  
"Do you think your mum would mind if I came over for dinner?" Rebecca asked when they were in her house.  
"Don't see why not," Charlie responded happy that she wanted to go back over to the burrow. "Great. Just let me put these in the laundry room really quick and we can go."  
Charlie nodded his head as he followed her down the hall. Once Rebecca dropped her bags off and talked with her servants they were back to the Burrow. Once there, Mrs. Weasley got dinner together. Rebecca insisted on helping clean up after dinner. Charlie felt that he needed to help, but Rebecca practically pushed him out of the kitchen. He came back a half an hour later to find his mother and girlfriend giggling and whispering to each other.  
"What's going on?" he asked causing the two to go immediately silent and look at him slightly guilty.  
"Nothing," Rebecca responded trying hard to look innocent, but her smile told Charlie differently.  
"Liar," he stated and then started chasing her around the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley laughed at the two and let them go for little bit.  
"Charlie, go check on the twins for me."  
Charlie stopped and sulked out. Rebecca came out of the kitchen a bit later announcing that she needed to get going.  
"Um, okay," Charlie reluctantly said thinking of the possibility of Ben waiting for Rebecca at her house.  
"I'll be at Sara's tonight and most of tomorrow."  
Charlie felt a wave of relief rush over him as he responded, "Cool… Maybe Greg and I will meet up with you two tomorrow night." "That would be great. Maybe for dinner?"  
"Sure."  
"Wonderful. See you tomorrow." Rebecca gave him a sweet smile, a quick kiss, and headed to the fire place. When she was gone, Charlie sat back and watched the fire die down. He was about to go out and play with his siblings when it hit him that he had some interrogating to do.  
"Oi, Mum!"  
"Yes, Charlie, dear."  
"What were you and Becca talking about?"  
Mrs. Weasley gave him a smile that let him know that he wasn't going to get a word out of her. He let out a sigh and headed outside to distract himself.

Rebecca tumbled out of fireplace and picked herself up. She hesitantly looked around to see if there were signs of anyone. She didn't and so she headed to her room where after a good search for signs of Ben, she started packing to go over to Sara's. Rebecca was almost done when an owl flew into the window

_Dear Becky,  
I must apologize for the night of your birthday. I never meant to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Unfortunately, Kevin and I had a few too many drinks that I lost control. I fear I may have alienated you by my miscalculation of how many drinks would give me the courage to tell you. Please forgive me. I promise to never touch another drop of liquor. I can't live without you. Please don't hold that horrid night against your ever faithful admirer. I know that you aren't at home anymore so please let me know where you are so that I can come see you and apologize in person.  
Love,  
Ben  
P.S. Kevin used a potion to make it so that no one could smell the whiskey on our breath. It also makes it so you don't realize how drunk you are. I knew you would be curious about why you couldn't tell I had been drink. See how well I know you?  
_  
Rebecca shuttered as she threw the letter into the trash can. She then picked up her over night back and then went to get her car keys. She couldn't wait to get to Sara's. She need some girl friend time, which was much over due.

"You drove!" Sara excitedly greeted her.  
"Yeah, I said I was," Rebecca responded as she gave her friend a hug.  
"So how was Egypt?"  
"Fun. It went by so fast... I have to admit though I am glad to be back." Sara smiled and showed her into the house.  
"You remember my parents?"  
"Yes… How do you do, Mrs. Davis? Mr. Davis?"  
"Very well dear," Mrs. Davis replied giving Rebecca a hug. Mr. Davis shook patted her on the shoulder and then stopped his wife from inquiring about Egypt too much so to the girls could go up to Sara's room.  
"So what happened after you left Charlie's tonight?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Charlie told me and Greg and about your incident with Ben. He then owled me to say that you had left his place… So was Ben there?"  
Rebecca took a deep breath and let it out before she explained that her house was empty, but she got the letter from Ben.  
"Oh, Becca," Sara whispered.  
"Yeah, well at least he doesn't think that I will be back at my house for the rest of the summer."  
"Yeah."  
"Anyways, I doubt that I have a lot to do and little time to really worry about him before school starts."  
"Really what are you doing beside hanging out with me."  
"Well I have a party to plan." Rebecca gave Sara a smile and the two started talking about Rebecca's party.  
"We'll go shopping tomorrow for the party," Sara stated. "Greg already told me that we were going out on a double date with you and Charlie tomorrow night. So we'll have to have it done before that… Also, I talked with Stacy at the end of your party and she wanted us to get together with her, Kalie, and Kerry tomorrow for lunch. Is that okay with you?" Rebecca just grinned to show her approval of the lunch.

The rest of the night was spent getting caught up on what was going on each other's life. Even though they stayed up late they got up and went shopping. At a quarter to noon they walked to a quaint café to meet up with Stacy, Kerry, and Kalie.  
The others girls hadn't arrived yet, so Sara took the opportunity to get some more information about Rebecca's friends from Beauxbatons.  
"Well Stacy and I met the first day that we were there. We knew a little French, but not a lot. It made us outcasts. We helped each other learn and to fit in." Sara smiled and nodded amused that Rebecca felt out of place at her old school. She remembered Rebecca making a similar contact when she first got to Hogwarts. Rebecca never seemed to be out of place for too long. "It was us just us two for until Christmas holiday even though we knew Scott, Gwen, and Colleen were from the UK as well. Ben, I talked to but he really didn't talk to Stacy. After the holiday, we all ended up in the same carriage and I started the group talking. From that point on we were all friends… Of course when I left, Stacy got into a bit of hard luck with the group… But it was really everyone's true colors coming out. You can't expect people to be friends just because you're from the same country. Personalities do play a part."  
"Yep, it sure does. We had a lot of girls try to join our group, mostly because they wanted to be Charlie's girl. No one quite fit and then you came here. And the group was completed." Rebecca just smiled and trued hard not to blush. Sara noticed and decided to get back on to the Beauxbatons topic. "So why did some many went to Beauxbatons instead of to Hogwarts?" she asked realizing she had never asked Rebecca what she was at Beauxbatons for the first four years of her schooling.  
Rebecca took the opportunity to pause a moment and think. Finally, she said, "Well, Stacy was there, because her aunt on her dad's side is a professor there. I'm not sure why Kalie and Kerry were there. Scott's mother went there. Colleen went because she had a cousin there that insisted it was better. Gwen's parents had looked at the different schools and decided to send her there. Scott's parents knew the head mistress. Um, Ben was there because his grandmother had gone there and requested that he go there."  
"Interesting… That girl that Ben was dating… The one that didn't care for you and Ben being friends…"  
"Sydeny?"  
"Yeah. Wasn't she from the England?"  
"Yeah, she grew up with Ben and when it was announced he was going to Beauxbatons, she got her parents to agree to send her there too."  
Sara nodded and then asked, "So what about you? Do you know why you went there instead of to Hogwarts straight off or was it just part of the will and you don't have a reason?"  
"Part of the will. I think eventually I might get to know why, but for know I…"  
"Becca! Sara!  
Sara and Rebecca turned to see Stacy, Kalie, and Kerry walking into the café all with bright smiles. After friendly greetings were exchanged, the girls settled down for lunch and a goof talk. Rebecca was having a wonderful time and didn't notice a familiar face pass the window they were sitting by.

"Hey Becky," Ben said as he walked through the door of the café with a huge smile on his face. Rebecca looked up and tried hard not to gasp. "Do you have any gum on you?"  
After a moment, Rebecca started digging through her bag. It would keep her mind off of how Ben was acting like nothing happened. She started to throw her books and notebooks out onto the table. Ben watched slightly amused that his friend's habits hadn't changed that much. He walked closer to her and looked at her not taking too much notice of what she was taking out of her bag until a tattered book came out. Rebecca looked at it for a second and a smile formed on her face as she carefully placed it to the side.  
"What is this?" Ben muttered picking it up and flipping through it.  
"_Quidditch through the Ages_," Rebecca responded continuing to dig through her bag. She didn't notice that Ben had opened the cover to find Charlie's message:

_Becca  
Hope this helps in your understanding of the game. I'm glad you will be around for more quidditch seasons.   
Merry Christmas!  
Love,  
Charlie_

"Uh," Ben scoffed causing Rebecca to look up at him as he muttered, "You think he would have least gotten a new one."  
"It was new when I got it," Rebecca defensively stated.  
"Then why does it look like this?" Ben held the book up by its cover showing how tattered and torn it was along with how the spine was broken.  
Rebecca snatched back her book as she said, "It's well loved."  
Ben stood up a little straighter and looked at his friend questioningly.  
"You don't say that word," he started.  
"What?"  
"You don't say the word love. You've never said that word as long as I have known you."  
"I've said it," Rebecca started sitting back down with her book.  
"When?"  
"Just now and last year when Charlie gave me this book… It was the prefect gift for him to give me."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I barely knew anything about quidditch and look at me now. I play…"  
"So say it now," Ben demanded knowing that if he didn't Rebecca would try to skirt around the whole issue and if he didn't push her.  
"It."  
"You smart-mouthed…" started Ben as he gave Rebecca such a look that let her know she was about to push him over the edge.  
"Look," Rebecca interjected so that Ben didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. "You said, and I quote, _'So say it now,'_ and I said IT. I don't know why you are so mad when I actually did what you wanted."  
Ben inhaled deeply and looked like his head was about to explode. Rebecca was sure she was about to get yelled at, but Ben didn't. Instead he exhaled slowly like he was counting to ten and then through gritted teeth said, "Good day, Becky."  
Ben turned and started to walk away when Rebecca said, "Bye."  
"Bloody smart-mouthed…" Ben started and trailed off into incoherent mumbling as he stalked away. Rebecca just rolled her eyes and looked at Stacy. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Rebecca had just been called something awful.

"That was Ben?" Sara asked looking quiet shocked at how Rebecca handled him.  
"Yep," was all Rebecca could respond.  
"You know," Stacy slowly started causing everyone to look at her. "I know the way you two were around each other at school and I know I would have never said this then. But the way he was acting just then along with his behavior last year, I would swear that he has a crush on you."  
"Huh," Rebecca laughed as if Stacy just said the most absurd thing possible. She was trying hard not to think about the night of her birthday.  
"You know he is right you use to never say _'love'_ under any circumstance," Stacy stated trying to change the conversation subtly.  
"Well, obviously I can now."  
"Have you said it to Charlie?" Kerry asked eagerly.  
"No," Rebecca stated as she felt herself go red.  
"Do you?" Kalie inquired. Stacy looked at Rebecca curious on the response.  
"I don't know…" Rebecca whispered. "Can you actually feel something you've never known?"  
"What?" Sara asked so quietly Rebecca didn't hear her. She did however notice Stacy's disapproving face and stated, "I know… I'm hiding behind my parent's death."  
Sara was about to ask for more of an explanation when Rebecca got distracted by someone else coming into the door.  
"Hey, Becca," Angel Dark, who was better known as A.J., said as he approached Rebecca. She smiled up at the Gryffindor Beater as he apologized for not being able to make it to her birthday party. "I had to work that night. Anna was disappointed she couldn't make it either… You wouldn't believe how much she wouldn't be there."  
"Well you know there are ways to make up for that," Rebecca slyly said.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, can you tell me as I go get something to eat? I have to get back or else I would ask to join your lovely group." A.J. looked around and gave all the girls a polite hello smile. He paused at Sara and said, "Hello, Sara. How are you doing?"  
"Just fine A.J. Tell Anna hi for me when you see her."  
"Will do. Do the same to Greg for me?" Sara nodded and smiled at him. "Well Becca, shall we?" A.J. offered Rebecca his hand to help her up. As they walked off he inquired back to what Rebecca had been hinting at.  
While Rebecca and A.J. were up at the counter, Sara seized the opportunity to do alittle friendly interrogation of her own. "What did Becca mean when she said that she was _'hiding behind'_ her parent's death."  
"Well," Stacy started turning towards Sara. "Rebecca's parents died before she had a chance to remember them and how they interacted with each other… to see how they loved each other… to know what it felt like to be loved by them… Don't get me wrong, Wadsworth loved her to death. I am sure of it… It's just that he didn't really hug her or kiss her on top of the head or anything that parents do. I never once heard him say that he loved her."  
"What?"  
"He always said that he was proud of her and might add in that if he had a daughter he hoped that girl would be very much like Becca, but the word love never came out of his mouth. From what I gather from our dear friend, he never said it about anything… She grew up in a house where love seemed to never exist because it was never categorized."  
"So she doesn't know how strong of an emotion it is?" Sara was trying hard to understand.  
"Kind of… It like she doesn't know when like becomes love… I think that she might be confused, because she doesn't have any references in her life that she can liken what she feels to… Example, she never saw how her parents interacted with each other, so she doesn't know that she is in love with Charlie."  
"You think she is?" Sara asked hopefully.  
"Without a doubt… She just doesn't realize it is love yet." Sara sat back with a smile on her face satisfied with Stacy's answer.

Rebecca came back with a smile on her face. She plopped down and announced that A.J. was sure that he and Anna could make it to her party. Stacy started to ask more about the party finding out it had to do with Charlie's Birthday. She, Kalie, and Kerry all seemed quiet down abit after that discovery, because they didn't think they would be invited. After all, they weren't really Charlie's friends. Rebecca did ask them to come, but other than Kalie who said she'd come if Adam was coming, they declined the offer.  
The girls sat there and talked for a while until Sara and Rebecca had to get back to Sara's so they could get ready for their night out.  
"What are you going to wear?" Sara asked when they were back in her room had the stuff of the party stashed in the closet.  
"Don't know… Did Charlie say where we might be going?"  
"Nope… Probably some place with in Diagon Alley." Sara said pulling some clothes out of her closet. "Do you want to borrow something for tonight?"  
"Sure… Think the guys would be up for Karaoke?" Rebecca asked as she laid out a pair of tan cargo capris and a white tank.  
"Maybe… You know where we could do that?" Sara responded as she threw red tank out on her bed and a pair of blue-jean capris.  
"Yeah." Rebecca tossed a white short sleeve button up top at Sara. "It isn't that far for the Muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron."  
As Rebecca told her about the karaoke bar, Sara pulled out a tan skirt from her closet and handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca pulled out a pair of cropped jeans with pink fringe on the legs she then found a pink spaghetti strap tank.  
"You should wear that," Sara stated as she pulled out a white knee length skirt with blue fringe.  
"Oh, that's adorable," Rebecca stated. "You should wear that!"  
"I would, but I don't have a summer top for it…" Sara looked very disappointed as she put it back into the closet.  
"Sara, I think I have a top that might work in my closet."  
"Really?" Sara had a big smile on her face.  
"Yeah, let's go raid my closet."  
The girl ran out of the room and went to the fireplace. After getting to Rebecca's house (Rebecca falling out off course), the girls went through the closet and found a blue swirled spaghetti strap tank to go with the skirt and shoes for both girl to where. They then headed back to Sara's and had just enough time to get ready before the guys.  
"Sara! Rebecca!" Mrs. Davis called up the stairs. "Greg and Charlie are here." The girls looked at each other and started towards the door with big smiles.  
"There they are," Greg said as he walked to the foot of the steps when the girls appeared on the stairs.  
"Hello, love." He bent down and gave Sara a kiss.  
"Hello, yourself," stated Sara as she put her arms around his neck for a hug.  
Rebecca smiled at the two and walked over to Charlie before she could greet him he said, "Hello, Beautiful."  
"Hey, Handsome," she responded as she went up on her toes to give him a kiss.  
After saying good by to Mr. and Mrs. Davis, the quartet headed out to Rebecca's car. The girls explained their idea of karaoke after dinner. The boys seemed up for it so they headed to the Leaky Cauldron and headed into Diagon Alley to eat. After laughing all through dinner, they walked back through. Tom smiled at the couples who stopped to talk to him for a second before heading out to go to the karaoke bar.

"So what are you going to sing?" Charlie asked when they were walking into bar. He was dying to hear Rebecca sing. He loved listening to her and he swore that he got a window into her emotions when she sang.  
"Don't know… Have to see what songs are available. Do you know what you are going to sing?" Rebecca responded giving him a smile letting him know he couldn't get out of getting up on stage.  
"Let's go get a table and then we can look at the songs." Rebecca nodded as Charlie guided her to an empty table. Sara and Greg followed them to the table.  
"This is charming," Sara stated as she took her seat. Greg just nodded and looked around.  
The four sat and chatted while a guy crooned the Nat King Cole's _'Unforgettable.'_ Charlie and Greg were coaxed up by the girls to sing the Dobby Brothers' _"Bye-Bye, Love."_ The boys had picked the song by having Sara close her eyes and twirl her finger around before putting it on the paper that had the song numbers on it. They started laughing when they found it was what they were singing and then up on the stage they played it for laugh. The girls were laughing so hard that they had tears rolling down their face.  
While the girls tried to compose themselves, a woman got up and sang Aretha Franklin's _"Respect."_ Sara then got up and sang Alansis Morisette's _'Ironic.'_ A boy got up after her and sang Bryan Adam's _'Everything I Do'_ off key to his girlfriend.  
After that, Rebecca finally got up to sing. Before she could push in her choice, a voice from the back called out, "Hey boys look! Rebecca's back!" Rebecca rolled her eyes as a round of whooping and clapping started from the back.  
_'The heckler's back,'_ she thought as she went to get her song up on the monitor.  
"WAIT!"  
Rebecca looked up to see what was going on. She knew it had to be the heckler in the back yelling and she should probably ignore him, but she just couldn't. She stared around the room as did her audience until she heard, "Okay sing this on!"  
She looked do at the screen and there was a song's lyrics were up on the screen. Rebecca stood slightly confused as the music started. She decided to go ahead and try to sing the song just for the fun of it. She looked at Charlie gave him a smile and a wink before looking back at the monitor and started to sing:

_"Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly"_

Rebecca almost stopped singing when she read the next line. She gripped the microphone a little tighter so she wouldn't drop it.

_"The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
Na na la la la na na"_

She wasn't sure what was going on as she sang. There were emotions stirring in her that she couldn't label. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what they were.

_"I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh"

She wasn't sure why she kept sing. Rebecca could feel her emotions going haywire as she went through the verses and the chorus. She had managed to keep her emotions in check while she sang, but as she read the next line for her to sing she knew she wouldn't be able to for much longer. She gripped the microphone tighter until her knuckles were white and she then pressed on determined to ignore her emotions and finish.

_"I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by"_

Charlie tensed at hearing the emotions in Rebecca's voice. There was a mixture of sadness and frustration that he had never heard in her voice. He had noticed it getting stronger through out the song, but he doubted too many people in the audience caught it. In fact he wasn't quite sure Greg had thought anuthing about it. After the bridge though, there was no way that any one missed it, leaving Charlie with one thought, _'I think we are going to have to talk about this.'_

_"Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you"  
(Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away)

The music stopped and Rebecca walked off the stage. She was sure she didn't want to hear anything out of the heckler after that song. Charlie got up from the table and met her at the bottom of the steps to the stage. Offering her his hand, he casually asked, "How about some fresh air?"  
"That would be lovely," she replied trying to stop the pool of tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Charlie told Greg and Sara they would be back and then lead Rebecca out the door.  
The door had barely shut when Charlie wrapped his arms around Rebecca's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Becca, are you okay?"  
She didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't know. That song had awoken something in her. Rebecca turned and buried her head in Charlie's chest. He held her like that for a minute and then dared to ask, "Did that song make you think of someone that died? Wadsworth? Your parents?"  
"I guess," Rebecca quietly said moving her head slightly so her voice wasn't muffled by Charlie's shirt. "I just don't know which."  
"What?"  
Before Rebecca could answer, Sara came out the door with Greg. She went straight to Rebecca and asked, "Hey you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Rebecca lied and she could tell from Sara's face that her friend didn't believe her. Of course, Sara didn't push her to talk about it.  
"Um, how about we take off from here?" Greg suggested putting his arm around Sara.  
"Fine by me," Rebecca stated turning to face the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Let's go," Charlie agreed secretly relieved that Rebecca didn't want to go back int. That heckler had rubbed him the wrong way. Staying away from the mystery guy seemed necessary.

"Charlie, did not like that guy in the back," Sara stated as she and Rebecca got ready for bed that night.  
Rebecca looked up from her bedding she was arranging on the floor and said, "Good I don't like him either… He was there the night Russel took me there, but I didn't think that he was a staple at the place."  
"Do you think he might be a worker or something?"  
"Might be… I mean how else would he have been able to get that song up on me…" Rebecca stopped and thought about feelings that she felt during that song. She still couldn't pin point who she was thinking of when she was singing.  
"Speaking of that song… Were you really okay after it? It looked like you were having a flood of memories coming back at you."  
"Actually that's the weird part… My mind was blank… No memories what so ever… just feelings I couldn't quite place."  
"Huh? That's interesting…" Sara stated as she crawled in to bed.  
"You're telling me… You know the more I think about it the more I wonder if maybe it was feeling I had when my parents died," Rebecca said as she slipped into her slipping bag.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because I was so young that I don't remember them at all… I don't have memories from back then so that would explain why I only had feelings and that's it."  
"Makes sense I guess," Sara yawned. She was ready to drift off, but she wanted to know something else. "Hey Becca, where did you and Greg disappear to in the Diagon Alley after karaoke?"  
"Oh, we just took off to the quidditch shop to get that surprise for Charlie I was telling you about this morning. Why?"  
"Charlie noticed that you two were gone and didn't seem to like it when you guys came back laughing. Good thing you went straight to him when you saw him."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Sara yawned again before she said, "Good night, Becca."  
"Night, Sara."

'_Charlie was jealous,'_ Rebecca thought as she drifted off to sleep with a smirk on her face. She really couldn't help it. She couldn't figure out what he was jealous about. She was the lucky one, especially for the fact that he put up with all of her problems and didn't run when she tried to push him away.  
Rebecca woke up with a smile still on her face. She was still reveling in the idea that Charlie could possible be jealous. She laid in her sleeping bag and thought about it some more. When Sara woke up the girls got up and finished up getting things planned for the party.  
By the afternoon, Rebecca was over at the Weasley's conspiring with Mrs. Weasley to get Charlie to the party. She stayed until Charlie got back from work and then headed back to her house. Charlie promised to be over in a half an hour after he got a shower.  
"Mum, I'm going over to Becca's!" Charlie called as he walked into down the stairs and towards the fire place. Before he made there, he caught sight of Ryan standing at their kitchen door looking disgusted at where he was at. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
"I'm trying to locate Rebecca."  
"Why?" Charlie looked at him suspiciously.  
"I saw this." Ryan showed a Daily Prophet from a week or so back in which the headline read, _'Nightingale Serenades Egyptian City with Roof Top Love Song.'_ "I was wondering if it was her. I went to her house and she wasn't there. I saw thing that said Egypt on it… The picture sort of looks like her and you up on baloncy, but obviously you're here so its not you."  
"Obviously," Charlie said as he studied the picture closer. The heads were pretty small, but he recognized enough features that he knew it had to be Rebecca and Bill. He scanned down and found that in the article it was stated _'mystery female enchanted not only lover on balcony, but all who heard her below.'_  
Charlie was ready to read the whole think when Ryan broke his concentration by saying, "So since it isn't you, that means its not Rebecca, right?"  
Charlie looked at Ryan. The Slytherin looked a little smug, almost as if he was daring Charlie to say that it was Rebecca and that she was sing a love song to someone other than him. He just kept his mouth shut and let Ryan keep going.  
"Anyways, I haven't seen Rebecca since the night she left my house and I need to see her before school starts."  
"Why?"  
"Are you her keeper?" Ryan indigently asked straightening up.  
"I'm her boyfriend and since you are asking me to find her, I think I have a right to know why you need to talk to her when she hasn't made herself available to you."  
"Fine, it has to do with that creep, Ben," Ryan muttered. Those were the key words to get Charlie.  
"She's at her house…" Ryan whipped around and ran out the door before Charlie could say anything else.  
Charlie watched Ryan hop on his broom and disappear into the woods. He headed to the floo powder muttering, "I better get over to Rebecca's so she doesn't get into any trouble with him."

"Hey, there you are!" Rebecca said as she walked into the parlor to see Charlie come out of the fire place. She was cheerful and he could tell in her eyes that she was safe while she was there alone. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the kitchen as she walked backwards and asked, "What took you so long?"  
Charlie told her about Malfoy's visit and when the subject of Ben looking for her came up she got wide eyed for a second and then she shrug it off and stated, "I'll just stay with Sara, if Ben tries showing up again." She didn't look that happy about it. "Don't liked to be run out of your house do you?"  
"Nope," she responded and then gave him a smile. She started to pull at him again. "Come on let's go out to the backyard."  
"Okay, sweetheart," Charlie said as he took a couple steps to get them walking side by side with his arm around her shoulder. Rebecca smiled up at him as the when through the kitchen and opened the back door to let them both out.  
Charlie let Rebecca out first even though she seemed to be trying to let him get out the door first. He couldn't help but wonder what was up between that and the fact that she walked quickly out the door and then stepped to her right so she was out of line sight of the door. Of course he didn't have to ponder anything for too long.  
He was one foot out of the door when he heard, "**SURPRISSE!!!!!!!!!!!!**" and saw all of his friends coming from behind things to greet him with birthday wishes.  
To say he was shocked was an understatement. Charlie turned towards Rebecca who had a huge smile on her face.  
"Happy Birthday!" was all she said, but he swore her eyes said _'I love you.'_  
He walked over and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, love."  
Rebecca hugged him back and then took his hand and led him down to where through the crowd to a table with food and a birthday cake with a magical candy dragon that was breathing fire on the sixteen candles on the cake.  
"Did my mum make all of this?" Charlie asked as he started to make his plate.  
"Yeah, I was asking her a recipe and she sort of took over," Rebecca laughed. He started to laugh and the walked to sit at picnic table closest to the food table so he could talk to all of the guest as they went through the line. Rebecca joined him as did Greg, Sara, James, Jacquelyn, Colin and Cathrine.  
Charlie had to admit he was impressed how many of his school chums came. Of course when his brother, Bill, walked up to him he was surprised. Not so much for the fact that Bill was there, but for the fact that after extending his birthday wishes to Charlie, Bill greeted Rebecca a kiss on her cheek. Charlie had to stop himself from asking what was going on since Bill had left and walked over to talk to Anna and A.J. along with other Gryffindor students and alumni.  
"You doing okay?" Rebecca asked as she gave him a sweet smile.  
"Yeah," Charlie quickly said showing that he thought he was caught while he was jealous. "Why?"  
"Because there's more to do and I just wanted to make sure it was okay to move to the next thing."  
"Next thing? What's the next thing?"  
"Gifts… Wait here."  
Charlie shook his head as Rebecca left with the other girls and turned to talk with Greg who started their conversation by saying, "Becca is awesome."  
"Thanks for stating the obvious there mate."  
"I know… I guess if I said you better keep a hold of her it would be useless, huh?"  
"Yeah, because I have no intentions of letting her go."  
"Good, because I don't think this group would function right without you two together."  
Charlie looked at him funny and then asked, "Why do you say that? The group was fine before Becca came into the picture."  
"Yeah, we were… But Becca came we adapted… We can't go back to who we were… Becca's part of our lives now… No one can replace her in the group… Just like you can't get replaced, or James, or…"  
"But you said that we needed to stay together for the group to be okay."  
Greg scratched his head and wished he hadn't said anything at all. But he had so he must continue. "What I meant is that Becca and you are the ring leaders of this group…"  
"What? No."  
"Yes you are and you know it… I'm second in command of course." Charlie laughed at him. "If the leaders were to split and they don't want to be around each other because of awkwardness, then this group of ours is going to go."

Charlie was about to ask what brought this up to but Rebecca and the girls. They had between them a table with all the gifts on it. Rebecca grabbed a gift handed it to Charlie for him to open as she settled on the table top next to him.  
Charlie smiled and forgot about his conversation with Greg and started to open his gifts. It took him a while to get through them all and thank the person that gave it to him. Rebecca stayed by his side the whole time.  
"Well that was the last one, so I can read this," he stated when he opened a book of dragons that Bill had given.  
"No sorry, hun, you're not," Rebecca said taking the book from him and setting it with his other gifts.  
"What's next? There are no more gifts?"  
"That's what you think. You still haven't gotten mine."  
"Wasn't it the party?"  
"Nope."  
Rebecca got up and grabbed something from behind a tree that was close by. She hid it behind her back as she returned and only to reveal it when she was handing it to him. It was obvious from the packaging what it was.  
"You got me a broom?"

Charlie stared at his new broom. It was the newest edition of the Comet line. It had to have cost Rebecca a small fortune. _'She has to love me… Why else would she spend this much?'_  
"You like?" Rebecca asked breaking Charlie's train of thought.  
"I love it… You didn't have to get me this…"  
"Yes, I did… I was on your old one when it got broke… I should have told you to keep my old one, but I really wanted to be able to get you one. Made me few special, I guess."  
"Well thank you…" Charlie paused for a moment he was about to say 'I loved you,' to her and was wondering if it was a good time to say it so that she could say it back to him.  
He didn't even get to figure it out because Greg said something about the broom to him. The boys then were into a quidditch conversation. Rebecca threw into her own comments and Sara just rolled her eyes.  
Charlie didn't pay any real attention to what was going on around him until Bill had walked over and whispered something in Rebecca's ear. She just smiled and laughed but kept her head turned towards the conversation, so Charlie pushed away the jealous thoughts that had popped up in his head.  
He draped his arm over Rebecca's shoulder as they continued to talk. She looked up and smiled at him. He was about to say something when Rebecca turned her head as some music started. She started to laugh as she saw Bill singing as he walked towards her.

_The summer air was heavy and sweet  
You and I on a crowded street _

Bill continued to sing as he took Rebecca's hand and guided her off of the picnic table and onto the dance floor.

_There was music everywhere, I can see us there  
In a happy little foreign town  
Where the stars hung upside down  
A half a world away, far far away  
I remember you were laughing _

Bill pointed at Rebecca and they both started to crack up and left the band to sing the next line.

_We were so in love, we were so in love _

They regained some composure and then started to sing the chorus unaware as they sung and dance they were catching everyone's eyes. Of course, most just shrugged it off and went on with what they were doing. Only Charlie kept his eyes on the two. He was starting to see a bit of a red tint in everything.

_And the band played songs we'd never heard  
But we danced anyway  
We never understood the words  
We just sang oh la la la la la la la oh  
And we danced anyway_

Rebecca let go of Bill's hand as she spun out of his arm and didn't go back into his arms as she started to sing.

_They say you can't go back, baby I don't believe that  
Come along with me, come on and dance with me _

She had started to walk backwards farther into the dance area crowd beckoning Bill to follow her with index finger, but stopped to wrap her arms around the red-heads neck.

_Maybe if I hold you close  
Baby we could just let go  
Of these things that tie us down, we'll come back around  
Do you remember we were laughing _

Once again they started laughing to where they didn't get the next line out, leaving the band to get sing it. Only this time they didn't get composed enough to even get to sing the last. Charlie was frozen with jealousy. He didn't like what he was seeing and everything seemed to get redder as he kept his eyes locked on the two.

_We were so in love, we were so in love _

Rebecca and Bill tried to compose themselves so that they could sing the final chorus. They were barely able to keep dancing.

_And the band played songs we'd never heard  
But we danced anyway  
We never understood the words  
We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la oh  
And we danced anyway _  
(Deana Carter's We Danced Anyway)

The song stopped and everyone clapped. Bill and Rebecca were still laughing causing Charlie to see more red. He was almost blinded by it. In fact, he didn't even notice that Rebecca had left his brother's side and headed to the band. She whispered something to Aaron and he just nodded and talked to the other members. With in moments they were all set and she stood up on the chair  
Rebecca scanned the crowded and caught sight of Charlie with his sour looking face.  
_'Oh, he's probably feeling left out,'_ Rebecca thought as the band played her intro. Keeping her eyes on Charlie with a sweet smile on her face that melted Charlie's heart and caused him to lose his disgusted look, she began to sing:

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes  
and I will wear that dress _

Rebecca jumped off of the chair and started to make her way to Charlie. A feat slightly complicated by the fact that she had to cross the dance area full of friends, sing, and not lose eye contact with who she was going to dance with. Charlie stood up a little straighter and restrained himself from running right to Rebecca. Obviously, she was busy creating a moment for him and her, who was he to ruin her plans. Besides, he was enjoying the fact that she was only looking at him.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band  
and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.   
So kiss me _

Charlie almost went to kiss Rebecca when she finally made it to him, but she bobbed slightly to grab his hand and lead him out on to the dance floor. He couldn't help but be impressed by Rebecca walking backwards. Not only was she not getting in anyone's way, but she was making him feel like he was the only one with her. When Rebecca stopped and walked into his arms to dance, Charlie swore that no one else was around.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
Swing me upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked  
on your father's map _

Rebecca leaned in a little closer to Charlie and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He was torn on whether try to kiss her while she sung or just let himself get lost in her eyes.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance -  
Silver moon's sparkling.   
So kiss me _  
(Six Pence Non the Richer's Kiss Me)

The band continued to play and Charlie couldn't help himself. He stopped dancing and leaned over and kissed Rebecca with all of his might. Rebecca didn't even flinch, but kissed him back just as hard and passionately as Charlie was her. A flash of the incident with her kissing Russel came to her mind only when she thought of how different this kiss was from any other she had ever had. Charlie wasn't holding anything back and she loved it.  
"Charles Weasley!"

Charlie and Rebecca parted expect Charlie keep ahold of Rebecca's hand and turned to see Mrs. Weasley, who was standing right next to the dance floor. They looked at each other and then down at their shoes slightly embarrassed that they got caught. Everyone at the party had stopped and looked between Charlie and his mother.  
"Your grandparents are in the fire and want to wish you a happy birthday," Mrs. Weasley said in a normal voice.  
"Here?" Charlie asked wondering if he was going to be taken home to get yelled at.  
"Yes, dear… I told them about the party and they just want five minutes with you."  
"Okay." Charlie squeezed Rebecca's hand and then headed into the kitchen to chat with his grandparents.  
Rebecca walked back to where Bill was sitting. As she sat down, she asked, "Do you think he is getting in trouble?"  
"Hard to say…. Mum didn't look too upset, but she definitely had some concern in her eyes…" Bill said looking around as another song started up. He looked like he might ask Rebecca to dance again when Cathrine came running up with Colin and whispered, "I just saw the twins."  
"Where?" Rebecca asked looking around discreetly. "Never mind I spotted them."  
"What's going on?" Bill asked curious on what was going to happen to his brothers. "Just a little… um…" Rebecca started to smile as she looked at Cathrine.  
"You're going to prank them, aren't you?" Bill finished for her.  
"I would say more of a lesson... Just making sure that they grow up to be great pranksters." Rebecca tried to look all innocent as she said this but it didn't work. She started laughing and Bill just shook his head at her. "I'll be back."  
"Don't give them too hard of a time, Becca," Bill whispered as Rebecca walked towards the house.  
Five minutes later Rebecca walked out with two pieces of cake that had been put back in the kitchen when the dancing started. Bill watched as she walked over to where his twin brothers were 'hiding' and gave them the plates.  
The two were slightly shocked, but shook it off and joined Bill on the picnic table to eat their cake. Bill was about to ask Rebecca what was up when Charlie came up and threw his arm around Rebecca's shoulder.  
"Oh, we're still allowed P.D.A.?" Rebecca asked taking a step closer to him with a big smile on her face.  
"Yeah," Charlie laughed as he held her little tighter. "I really didn't get lectured after I talked to my grandparents, because before mum could say anything I sort of said everything that I thought she might say… She ended up saying something about her remember what it was like to be young and in love." Charlie couldn't help but hope that Rebecca might say something on the lines of that she thought they were in love or something to that effect, but Rebecca ended up asking, "Really?"  
"Yeah, I guess she can see that I love you…" Charlie stopped himself from asking if she loved him. He may have wanted her to say it, but he wasn't about to beg. There was a need to let her to do it on her own time. He just had to keep giving her openings to say it.  
Rebecca looked like she was going to say something, but Ryan came running out of the house and straight to Rebecca.  
"Hey," he said slightly out of breathe. "I was going to get here sooner, but I had to get rid of Ben."  
Rebecca stiffened in Charlie's arms after a moment she finally managed to whisper, "What happened?"  
Ryan just told of Ben being over at his house looking Rebecca and that Ben said something about staking out Rebecca's house. He ended stating, "I don't think that you should stay here by yourself."  
"I'm not I am going to be at Sara's."  
"Good… I got to get going Ben will probably be back at my house tonight. That guy needs a life."  
"Obviously," Charlie stated resting his head on Rebecca's as Ryan ran back into the house.  
Rebecca slightly nodded in agreement. She then stepped away from Charlie who was surprised by her action, but it didn't last that long. She had gotten a hold of his hand when she moved and was dragging him out on dance floor where they spent the rest of the night, expect for when Rebecca had to go and get the antidote for the floating potion that she had laced the cake with for the twins. She only put enough on so the boys wouldn't go more than a couple feet up, but still it made the boys thing about what she could have done. Charlie just laughed with the rest of the party and then danced Rebecca away from his brothers so that the three wouldn't verbally agree to a all out prank war.


	11. Back to School

**CHAPTER 11 – Back to School**

"I'm back," Rebecca mundanely called as she walked into her house after doing her school shopping.  
She was not having a good day and the last thing she needed was to scare any of her house elves and getting blasted by magic because they thought she was an intruder. Of course it would be the perfect addition to her horrid day. When she got to Diagon Alley she had a run in with Ryan who had went from her sweet childhood friend that was keeping Ben at bay for her to a nasty muggle-hater. The transformation happened when she spotted Lauren with her parent coming out of Gringott's and Rebecca excused herself to walk over to them. After a couple rude comments about how her parents wouldn't approve of their daughter hanging out with muggles, Rebecca stormed off in a horrible mood and seriously considering not ever talking to Ryan again. She headed over to Lauren hoping to get in a better mood. Unfortunately, even after having a pleasant conversation, Rebecca was still in a bad mood.  
She would have thought that when she met Charlie for lunch her spirits would lift, which they sort of did at first. Unfortunately Rebecca said something about how she was going to drive to the train station the next day and Sara, Jacquelyn, and Cathrine were going to ride with her. Charlie seemed to think it was a cool idea and then suddenly asked why she hadn't brought the idea of going to the train together to him. Rebecca didn't have and answer for him on why she hadn't thought of him first and in the end the two ended up fight on giving time to each other.  
Rebecca felt horrible about the fight since she was the one that had been tied up all summer. But she wasn't even sure how their conversation escalated to a fight. And part of her wasn't sure she or Charlie could have stopped it from happening. It seemed like it was the ticking time bomb of their relationship for the summer. Sooner or later they were going have a confrontation on the issue.  
They sort of got off the topic when Rebecca said something about that they would be around each other quidditch practice, but eventually they got testy when the conversation flowed to another topic. Then there was another topic switch that had the same result. In the end, Rebecca and Charlie just got up from the table and went their separate ways to finish their school shopping, even though they were suppose to do it better, so that they would stop fighting. Of course, it didn't stop Rebecca from replaying the lunch back in her head. It all made her sick to her stomach.  
As quick as she could she finished up her shopping and then left dodging the Weasley clan when she was heading out of Flourish and Blott's. The idea of fighting in front of Charlie's family made her even sicker so she ducked behind a stack of books that went over her head and then walked out of the building. Quickly, she left Diagon Alley so that she didn't have any chances to run into anyone else.  
Now she was back at her house, a house that she hadn't been in all summer, and she was calling to who knows who. For all she knew the servants had all went on vacation or quit on her. The thought made her laugh. She couldn't see her house elves ever leaving her.  
Rebecca set some of her packages down and tried to remember, which ones she needed to take upstairs right away so that she could start packing her trunk and which ones could wait. Since she didn't want to think about the fight any more, Rebecca was really concentrating on her task at hand really hard. So hard, in fact, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or that some one was standing behind her until she heard, "There you are."

Rebecca jumped and spun around to see Remus Lupin standing behind her. She let out the breath that she was holding thinking that it was Ben and gave Remus a smile.  
"How are you doing?" she asked as she gave him a hug.  
"Fine," Remus responded. "You're doing well I take it?"  
"Yep." Rebecca hoped that she was able to fool him so she wouldn't have to talk about her fight with Charlie.  
"That's good… I see you got your supplies for the coming year."  
"Yep…" Rebecca was going to say something else, but noticed something in her cousin's eyes that told her that he had something he needed to tell her. "What's the matter?"  
"Mr. Spangler informed me today that I am supposed to stay here until you go back to Hogwarts… but…" Remus took a deep breathe and really looked like he was trying to find his words.  
"But?" Rebecca asked hoping it would push him to finish his mental debate. After all, what could be so bad since she was leaving the next day.  
"I need to tell you something… Will you come in to the parlor?" Rebecca went without any hesitation. Remus was nervous enough that he didn't need her to be paranoid about what ever he needed to tell her. It was obvious by his behavior that she hadn't done anything to get herself in trouble.  
After sitting down on the couch, Rebecca looked up at her new guardian to let him know that he had her undivided attention. Remus paced for a moment and then came right out with what he needed to tell her.  
"I'm a werewolf…" He looked to see how she reacted to the news. Rebecca just blinked once when he looked at her and then a moment later her eyes got big. Remus thought it was because it had finally sunk in that he changed into a monster every full moon, but he was wrong.  
Rebecca finally muttered, "How did they know?"  
"Pardon?" Remus asked really confused.  
"My parents... when they set up their will… How did they know that I would pick you as my new guardian... that's why I needed to know how to make Wolfsbane potion?"  
"You know how to make that?" Remus looked impressed  
"Yeah, it was one of my challenges so that I could stay at Hogwarts… Isn't there suppose to be a full moon tonight?" Rebecca suddenly understood why Remus was so nervous to talk to her about his spending one night. "I think that the ingredients were even sent to the house this summer when I got back from Malfoy's," Rebecca said getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
Remus followed and watched amazed as the sixteen year gathered the ingredients and started making the potion. She sort of babble on as she did it. Remus just looked at his charge and smiled. He saw his aunt in Rebecca. Her warmth and her acceptance of people for who they were seemed to radiate out of the sixteen year old. And with all the power within him, he would not see it smothered out by anyone.

After Rebecca finished the potion for her cousin, she continued to chat with him as she got her stuff ready to go back to school. Remus went up and the two had a wonderful time just chatting about everything until late that night. It was a great chance for Remus to get caught up with what was going on in Rebecca's life.  
Close to supper time Remus started asking her more about her friends at Hogwarts mostly about where they lived. He had went through most of them that she had been telling him about when he remember that she was friend's with Ryan Malfoy, but she hadn't mentioned him.  
"What about you're friend Ryan? Doesn't he live around here somewhere?" asked Remus causing Rebecca to roll her eyes while shutting her trunk lid.  
As Remus levitated her trunk, Rebecca explained, "Oh, he does, but I just can't stand to be around him right now. He is on this kick about purebloods. I don't even know whether I am really a pureblood or not. All I can think is that if I find out one of these days that my mother was a muggle that he is going to start hating me even more."  
"Oh, your pure, trust me. Your father made sure of it."  
"My parents cared about blood type?" Rebecca was sure that if the answer was yes that she wasn't really their daughter. How could she be so different and where did all those stipulations that made her do muggle things come from.  
"To tell the truth Rebecca," Remus started realizing that she had a very concern look on her face to go with the tone in her voice. "Your father did care. Your mother didn't."  
"How did they ever make it if they disagreed on that? Seems like a big issue to over come."  
"And it is, but your father really loved your mother and met a dear friend of your mother's who changed his mind about blood making a great witch or wizard."  
"Huh," was all Rebecca could say. She was trying to let everything sink in. "Who was the friend?"  
"Her name was Lily Potter. Of course your mother knew her from Hogwarts. She was in the same year as me... Of course I knew her as Lily Evans first. She was a very special person."  
"Was?" Rebecca asked not missing the reminsing tone in her cousin's voice.  
"She died."  
"When?"  
"About 5 almost 6 years after your parents."  
"Oh."  
"Come on we best be getting this in the car so that you can get to the station without any problems tomorrow."  
"Okay, but just one more question."  
"What is it?"  
"When people say that I am a true Carter or say that I am my father's daughter do they mean that I remind them of him when he thought blood type was important? Or after he met Lily Potter and stopped caring?" Rebecca really needed to know.  
"You are your father's daughter with that hair of yours, but as far as attitude I see my aunt coming out in you. What's right is right, what is good is good doesn't matter what it looks like. Your mother loved your father because she saw the good in him and she was able to bring it out in him. So you see it doesn't matter when the person knew your father it's the goodness he had that they see in you."  
Rebecca smiled. It was the first time she really had heard anything about her mom and dad's relationship.  
Rebecca and Remus went out to the car and got her trunk in. After that, Remus had some of the Wolfsbanes potion and they went to bed. Remus locked himself in just in case Rebecca's potion didn't work.

Rebecca woke up really early the next morning. Excitement about going back to school was only over shadowed by how well her potion worked for Remus. She tapped lightly on the door that Remus was supposed to be behind. There was no answer, but she stood there still wondering what was going on. After a couple of moments she raised her hand to knock again only harder this time. She didn't even get to start when the door creaked open.  
"Good Morning," Remus said as he stuck his head out of the door. Rebecca's eyes got wide as she took in the site of her guardian, who was putting his full weight on the door frame to keep himself up. He looked so haggard and his clothes were tattered.  
"G-g-good Morning… Did the potion not work?" Rebecca asked wondering what she had messed up with him looking like that.  
"It worked fine, but it doesn't stop the effects that transform has on my body."  
"So it kept you tame, but there is still the pain of transforming."  
"Exactly… now about going to the station…"  
"You're barely standing up! You shouldn't be going..."  
"I know… I also know that you got yourself on the train fine by yourself last year, so you will be doing it again. As you know your car can be sent back to the house…"  
"Yes, with the spell that is programed into the car… and yes I know about the button that will say it and I know how to get it to be timed so no one will see it."  
"Very good." Remus got himself to straighten up and give Rebecca a hug and told her good luck on the coming school year. After that he went back into his room and left Rebecca to get herself over to Sara's.  
"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Rebecca asked as she walked into the Davis' and found Jacquelyn and Cathrine waiting with Sara for her to arrive.  
"Of course," Sara said hoping up and calling for her dad to help them get their stuff in the car.  
Once all the trunks were in Rebecca's car, the girls hopped in drove to the station as it started to rain. James was waiting for them at the entrance. He brought out pushcarts for the girls trunks and helped them get everything unloaded without anyone noticing how many trunks were coming out of the car. It wasn't that hard with the rain keeping people from milling around outside the station.  
"Why don't you go park, Becca? Charlie and his family just came through and dropped off their luggage so they will be coming back in soon," James said as he started pushing the last cart out of the rain to where Cathrine and Jaquelyn were standing.  
"Okay," she responded as she got back in the car. Sara hopped back in with her and as they pulled away, she asked, "What is up with you?"  
"What?"  
"Your happiness seemed to drop when James said Charlie's name… You just did it again."  
"Oh, I am just nervous to see him after our fight that's all."  
"I remember when Greg and I had our first fight… We didn't talk for like a week, but couldn't quite stay way from each other." Sara laughed at the memory.  
"I hope it doesn't take us a week to talk."  
"Don't worry just try to talk to him today and you won't… Remember Greg and I were younger then, it wouldn't take us that long to talk now."  
Nodding, Rebecca parked and then noticed that Cathrine came running out to the car.  
"Sorry forgot something in the back seat," she said as she dived in and grabbed the orphaned bag.  
"Must have to do with a prank," Sara muttered as she got out of the car and put up her umbrella.  
Rebecca just nodded with a knowing smile and got out locking the car and setting the timer for the spell while she got her umbrella up as well.  
Charlie and Greg appeared from farther back in the parking lot as did Colin.  
"Where's James and Jacquelyn?" asked Greg as he ducked from under the umbrella Charlie had to Sara's.  
"They are in the station already with our trunks," Sara responded before giving her boyfriend a hello kiss and they started to follow Charlie.  
Rebecca had taken a few quick steps when Charlie had passed her so that she was walking beside him. She wanted to say something to him, but couldn't even muster up the courage to say hi to him for fear of fighting with him in front of their friends.  
"Hey Becca, Why don't you share umbrella's with Charlie so Cathrine and I can have one?" Colin asked as the drizzle started coming down harder.  
Rebecca looked over and saw that the two pranksters were in danger of being seriously drenched if the rain kept getting harder. Without say anything, she handed over her umbrella to Colin.  
Before a single drop could hit her head she found herself under Charlie's umbrella, because he had moved closer to her when she gave up her umbrella. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile as they continued to where James and Jacquelyn were with their trunks.  
They were almost to the doors when Rebecca looked back and saw the rest of Charlie's family approaching the station. She was about to turn back around when she saw, Mr. Weasley with his wand up in the air for anyone to see. It looked like Ginny had _'fallen'_ (more likely bumped by one of the twins, in Rebecca's opinion seeing that the boys were trying to contain their laughter) and landed in a puddle. The poor girl was soaked through and through and her father was going to perform a drying spell on her in front thinking that they were in a fairly empty place with all the rain causing people to get in as quicly as possible. Of course what he didn't see was a whole bunch of muggles that were slowly approaching them from behind.  
"No don't!" Rebecca gasped her hands up out to try to get Mr. Weasley's attention really wanting his want to be back in his pocket and something else in his hand that didn't look so suspicious. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder, Rebecca felt a surge of energy through her for a half of a second, and the wand that was being waved around was no longer there. Instead there was a golf umbrella in Mr. Weasley's hand.  
Rebecca gasped and turned around. She couldn't believe what had just happened and how much trouble she was going to get into for it. Even though she hadn't meant to do it, there were rules about underage magic. One being that it wasn't to be used unless she was at school. The surge she felt before the incident was all the proof that Rebecca needed to convince her that she had done a spell without thinking about it. She was going to get expelled for it. She continued to walk into the building not knowing why she was going to the train now when she wasn't going to be allowed to set one step in Hogwarts.

'_Maybe, I shouldn't even get on the train,'_ Rebecca thought as they got inside.  
Charlie must have known what she was thinking, because he put his arm around her and gently guided her to through the station to get them to the barrier between platform 9 and 10 without saying a word. He didn't let go of her as he got started pushing his cart. Rebecca tried to turn to get hers, but Charlie didn't let her move away from him. In fact, she could barely get her head turned enough to see that twins had started pushing her cart. She would have been worried about what they were doing with her luggage, but Mrs. Weasley was behind them giving them a lecture about what they did to Ginny so they weren't really getting an opportunity to try to prank her.  
Rebecca kept moving through the station with Charlie who still hadn't said anything to her. They went through the barrier and stopped to wait for everyone else. Greg, Sara, James. Jacquelyn, Colin, and Cathrine came through followed by Charlie's family.  
After Mr. Weasley levitated everyone's trunks to the train, Charlie and Rebecca stood outside the train and said good-bye when an owl flew straight to Rebecca. She bent down and took the letter. When she saw the seal of the Ministry of Magic, she about dropped it. Opening the letter proved to be difficult with Rebecca's shaking hands. Charlie didn't say anything, but she could feel him squeeze her closer to him.  
"_Get on the train. We'll talk about it later?_" Rebecca stated after looking at it for a moment and then folding it up and shoving it into her pocket. Charlie gave her a confused causing her to add, "That was the short version of the letter."  
"Oh… Well I guess we better get going," Charlie said and then turned to his parent and family to say good-bye. Rebecca turned to say her good-byes and tried to act normal, but she noticed the concerned look on both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces. As Mrs. Weasley hugged Rebecca she whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."  
Rebecca nodded and tried to look comforted though she wasn't too sure Mrs. Weasley was very confident with that statement or that she was really comforted by it. Charlie then took Rebecca's hand and led her to the train.  
Once abroad, Rebecca tried to go and find their other friends, but Charlie had other ideas. He took her to an empty compartment and closed the door behind him. Rebecca stood in the middle and stared at him while she bit her lower lip. Charlie stared back for a moment and then walked over to her to just wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her to the seat and they just sat there.  
Neither said a word; Rebecca because she didn't know what to say mostly because she was more concerned about what the letter said; Charlie, because he didn't want anything to ruin this moment. It may have been the last that they got and he really didn't want his mouth to start another fight. So there they sat neither saying a word nor noticing the students passing by their compartment including Russel, who wonder what happened to have the couple ostracized from their friend.  
When the Hogwart's Express pulled into the Hogsmeade's station, Charlie silently lifted Rebecca to her feet and then guided off the train and to the carriage that would take them to Hogwarts. Their silence continued as they approached the castle. Rebecca leaned in a little closer to Charlie as she thought this might be the last sight she had of the castle.  
When they pulled up to the entrance, Rebecca got out of the carriage and turned to look at Charlie. He hopped out and then went to take her hand, when from behind them came Professor McGongal's voice said, "Miss Carter."  
Rebecca turned drawling a deep breath so that she didn't hyperventilate from the nerves she felt.  
"Y-y-yes, professor," she stuttered.  
"Will you please follow me?" Rebecca nodded and after a quick glance at Charlie, she pursued the teacher trying to decide whether to ask where they were going or not.

Rebecca slowly walked behind Professor McGonagall sure that they were going to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Just as they got into quiet corner of the entrance, McGonagall turned to Rebecca and said, "We know about what happened outside of the train station."  
"Oh, professor…"  
"Now is not the time to discuss this. You need to go to the headmaster's office, do you understand?" Rebecca just shook her head hoping her eyes weren't popping out of her head too bad.  
"Go and try to enjoy the feast… Everything will be worked out."  
Shaking her head again, Rebecca walked into the Great Hall and sat at Gryffindor's table. Charlie quickly came in behind her. As he sat down beside her she quietly said, "I have a meeting for what happened in the headmaster's office after the feast… You think that they would just go ahead and get it over with."  
"You're not getting expelled," Charlie stated confidently though he didn't look that confident.  
"Magic's magic, whether you mean to do it or not." Rebecca let out a deep breath and then just sort of zoned out for the rest of the feast. Charlie didn't say anything to her, but he just sat there with his arm around her trying to silently comfort her.  
When Professor McGonagall tapped her on the shoulder at the end of the feast, Rebecca had hardly eaten anything but a few bits which Charlie had given her without saying a word. As she got up to go with the teacher, Rebecca said bye to Charlie causing him to give her a look of real concern.  
_'That was a dumb move!'_ Rebecca mentally yelled as at herself as she followed Professor McGonagall down the hall. _'You barely say anything all day to him. And what do you say! 'Bye!' After totally dispelling his statement about the pending explusion. You could have said more. 'I'll miss you.' 'I lo…''_  
"Miss Carter everyone is awaiting you upstairs," McGonagall stated breaking Rebecca's train of thought.  
Rebecca looked around saw a stair case where a statue of a Griffin had been. She slowly ascended the stairs and came into a room that was the clearly the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a sullen expression and Professor Snape was standing to his right with a stone-cold expression that Rebecca was so use to that she didn't find it very intimidating anymore. Rebecca looked to a third figure and found it to be Charlie's father. His expression mirrored the two professors and that was what was making Rebecca really concerned about what was going to happen in this meeting. It was obvious that they weren't just going to kick her our of school.  
"Mr. Weasley?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
"Rebecca, are you okay?" Mr. Weasley asked as she approached him. It was obvious by her look that she wasn't. Before she knew what she was doing she said really quickly,  
"I didn't mean to… It just happened…"  
"Calm down everything will be fine. Here, have a sit."  
Rebecca took a sit and took a deep breath to relax and was about to ask when the door open and in came a stout little man wearing a pinstriped cloak that he as taking off to reveal a pinstriped robe.  
"Now, why is there need for this meeting, Dumbledore?" he asked. "I got the report that was submitted and talked to some of the witnesses, including Mr. Weasley. The rules are rules."  
"This is a special case, Minister Fudge," Dumbledore simple stated while he drew the minister of magic a chair.  
Rebecca tried to not groan when she realized that the minister of magic meant that she was in serious trouble. She tried to gain her composure to open her mouth to ask something the door opened again this time it was a man that Rebecca knew all to well. It was Lucius Malfoy.

Before Lucius could say anything, Dumbledore asked the question that sprung into Rebecca's mind when she first saw him. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
"I was informed that there was an issue with magic being performed…"  
"But that is hardly a matter for a school governor," Fudge stated.  
"I am here for support. You couldn't expect Rebecca to go through this hearing alone."  
"She isn't alone," Arthur said putting his hand on Rebecca's shoulder.  
"You're not her guardian."  
"Neither are you," Rebecca definitely stated shocking Fudge by her cold tone.  
"He's not your guardian?" Fudge asked pointing towards Lucius.  
"No, he's not," Rebecca stated trying to ignore the glare that she got from Lucius. "Remus Lupin is my guardian."  
Looking around the room to get everyone's reaction to it, Rebecca noticed that Snape's eyes almost popped out of his head and when he regained his composure his stone-cold expression was darker and scarier than Rebecca ever though possible. She tried hard to focus on the minister of magic rather than Snape so that she have a nervous breakdown.  
It wasn't that hard because Fudge asked, "Lupin?"  
"Yes, he's my cousin."  
"So your mother was a Lupin?" Rebecca just nodded and looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on.  
"And where is your so called guardian?" Lucius asked with a malicious tone.  
Rebecca glanced out the window and saw the full moon, "He's indisposed… I believe he thought that I wouldn't get myself into trouble while going to school… Guess he got that wrong…"  
"Yes, performing magic underage is a serious. Sometimes it is something that can't be controlled until you are properly train, Miss Carter," Dumbledore stated with a smile that comforted Rebecca.  
"Carter?" Fudge repeated. He then turned towards Dumbledore and asked, "Is she's Jacques Carter's daughter?"  
Dumbledore just nodded and quietly added, "and you know what happened to him."  
"That means that she is Rose Lupin's daughter." Dumbledore nodded a gain as Rebecca tried not to have her eyes pop out of her head.  
"How could I forgot those two got married…" Fudge said as he paced in front of the room. "I believe with a person as special as you, Miss Carter that stopping any form of training would not be proper, especially when it appears that it wasn't your intention to use your powers."  
Rebecca couldn't help but feel confused. She swore the way that he came in that she was gone and now, well she didn't know where he was going.  
"Perhaps," Lucius stated. "Miss Carter, should be allowed to continue her studies with private tutors to help her with her special powers? I know some that would be more than happy to teach in my home."

"What? No." Rebecca whispered so softly that no one could hear her.  
She was about to protest on her own accord when Dumbledore firmly stated, "I wouldn't say that is the wisest thing."  
"Are you saying that my guidance would…" Lucius spat annoyed that the headmaster stopped his plan. It looked like Fudge thought it was a good idea.  
"I am not implying anything except that to be privately tutored would not be in the best interest for Miss Carter."  
"How so?"  
"She may learn to control her powers that she know about in that situation, but what of the powers she doesn't know about? What will put her in situations for her powers to reveal? A sheltered life would keep Miss Carter from knowing her true potential."  
"She would not be that sheltered," Lucius definitely stated.  
Fudge stopped pacing for a second and stared directly at Rebecca. It took a moment, but he finally said, "She does look a lot like Rose, but I wonder how much of Jacques is in her… Was Remus your guardian after your parents died?"  
"No, he just became it this summer."  
Rebecca wished she would have lied and said yes because Fudge started to interrogate her on her former guardian. Rebecca tried hard not to tear up as she spoke on Wadsworth. It wasn't that hard, because Fudge acted like he knew Wadsworth or at least of him, which just confused Rebecca a little more.  
"Well the Ministry must take a stand," Fudge said after his last question about Wadsworth. He finally took a seat and lazily continued, "After investigating the incident, it appears to be an accident use of magic. Due to these circumstances, Miss Rebecca Carter will not be expelled. Instead, she will stay at Hogwarts and be enrolled in all the N.E.W.T. level classes. Her professors will monitor her progress and add lessons on as she needs, so that her powers will be under control when she leaves. During the Christmas holiday next year, the ministry will hold a review and decide whether or not there needs to be further training after Hogwarts."  
Rebecca looked over at Professor Dumbledore, who just gave her a smile and comforting look to tell her that it would be okay.  
"Well that is that," Fudge remarked as he got up and grabbed his cloak. "Have a wonderful year, Miss Carter and please try to stay out of trouble."  
"Yes, sir," Rebecca said trying not to smart off too much as the Minister of Magic left.  
Lucius looked at her causing her to glare at him. He quickly turned and walked out after Fudge. Rebecca let out long breath and looked at the head master who still was smiling at her.  
"Don't worry Miss Carter, there was nothing new added to you." Rebecca was just about to ask what he meant when he added, "Now, it's been a long day, why don't you head up to your house?"  
"Yes, sir," Rebecca said getting up knowing that she wasn't going to get anything explained to her that night.  
Mr. Weasley followed her out of the office. After they descended the stairs, Mr. Weasley gave her a hug and then told her that it would be okay. Mrs. Weasley then appeared from somewhere down the hall. She did the same thing and then left Rebecca to go to Gryffindor.  
Slowly Rebecca made her way to the tower. She was replaying the meeting back in her head. When she reached the top of the stairs, Rebecca looked up and saw Charlie just standing out side of the portrait of the fat lady that was the Gryffindor entrance. He looked over at her and caught her eye.  
"Were you waiting for me?" Rebecca asked as she approached him looking him right in the eyes.  
"Yes," Charlie said as he opened his arms to give her a hug. Rebecca had no qualms walking into his arms.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "I get to stay."  
"Good… Becca, I'm sorry about yesterday."  
"I am too… I should…"  
"Shh, it doesn't matter, Becca. We live and learn," Charlie whispered hugging her a little tighter as the fat lady sighed and said, "Ah, young love." He felt Rebecca tighten her arms around him and smile. _'She likes the idea that people see we're in love!'_  
Charlie thought as she sweep Rebecca up in his arms and took her into the common room. After he sat her on the couch and settled himself beside her, he asked, "She what happened at the meeting?"  
Rebecca started to tell him all about when she got to the bulk to the meeting she said, "They started to talk about my parents."  
"Really? What did they say?"  
"Nothing really. It was almost like they were talking in code to each other, especially when Dumbledore said, _'you know what happened to him.'_ All I really got is that both my parents were powerful and therefore…"  
"You are powerful… Probably more powerful than anyone really realizes?"  
"I guess… Professor Snape acted really weird when he found out who I was related to…"  
"Really what did he do?"  
"He just gave me the scary look…"  
"A look? You know Colin and Cathrine have…"  
"No, this was different… It was…"  
"What?"  
"The only word I can think to describe it is acrimonious," Rebecca said with a shutter.  
"That harsh?"  
"Yeah… I hope he doesn't look at me like that when I have class with him. Maybe I won't have class with him tomorrow. You know give him time to forget it." Rebecca yawned.  
"I hope not either… Well, I guess," Charlie started as he tucked a strand of hair behind Rebecca's ear. She smiled slightly and looked at him in the eyes. He looked like he didn't want to say what he was going to.  
"You guess what?"  
"That we should go to bed so that we're ready for tomorrow."  
Rebecca reluctantly nodded. She gave him another hug and a kiss after she said, "Good night, Charlie."  
"Sleep Sweet, Becca."

"Hey, let's go get the girls," said Charlie as he headed out of the sixth year boys' dorm. Greg, James, and Colin said they would join him when they finished getting ready. They got to the girls room and heard some a lot of movement in the girls' room. Charlie knocked and Sara answered her hair still wet.  
"Hey…" Charlie started then he noticed that Rebecca's bed still had the curtains drawn. "Is Becca not up yet?"  
"Nope," Sara stated as she walked back to the bathroom.  
Charlie walked into room and opened Rebecca's curtains to reveal his sleeping girlfriend. Gently he shook her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."  
"Ben?"  
"BEN?!" Rebecca's eyes flew open for a second.  
"Sorry, Ben use to do that when I was asleep," Rebecca said before she yawned and turned over. Charlie cringed slightly, but Rebecca didn't notice since her back was to him.  
She turned back over after a moment and looked at her clock. It took her a moment, but she jumped out of bed and right into the bathroom.  
Charlie walked out of the room trying to get a grip on his emotions. He didn't like how Ben was the first name that came out of mouth. He replayed it a couple times in his head as he sat on the stairs waiting for the guys and girls. By the time Rebecca came out that he had it set in his mind that Rebecca had actually said Ben's name rather harshly, a way he never wanted his name to come out of Rebecca's mouth.  
Before he could chide himself for his foolish jealous, Rebecca asked, "You ready to go?"  
"Yeah, Becca. Let's go get seats for everyone." Charlie took her hand and lead her down the stairs.  
After they took a seat and started to fill their plates, Rebecca quietly said, "Charlie… This may sound really dumb, but what did I miss last night at the feast?"  
"What?" Charlie looked at Rebecca curiously.  
"I sort of zoned out as soon as I sat down."  
"Oh, well…"  
"Hey, what's going on?" Greg asked as he sat in front of Charlie with Sara. Charlie plainly stated what he and Rebecca were talking about as James, Jacquelyn, Colin, and Jacquelyn came in and sat down.  
"Oh, then you don't know about the interschool tournament then?" Greg asked.  
"What? No… What s going on with that?" Rebecca responded.  
"We don't have a lot of details yet. Dumbledore just announced that there were going to be several inter-school events this year. The quidditch tournament was just one of them," Charlie commented.  
"What other events are there going to be?"  
"A dance competition," James chimed in his voice full of glee.  
"And a talent show that will be mostly singing… Or at least that is what I got from the announcement," Sara stated.  
"The schools are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are the other schools," chimed in Cathrine.  
"Really…" Rebecca stopped before saying anything else. "Who is that?" She asked pointing at a really petite brunette girl that was sitting off by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
"That's one of the first years that was sorted to our house," Jacquelyn piped in. "I think her name is Ella… Oh, I don't remember what her last name was."  
"I can't believe I zoned out at during the sorting... It's so interesting to see where everyone gets placed."  
"Why don't you just play sorting hat?" Colin asked off hand.  
"Yeah, Becca, you play sorting hat. Where would Stacy be?" Sara asked interested in where Rebecca would put her old friends. Rebecca looked around at the different tables trying to decide. Finally she replied, "Stace, um, I think I would put her either in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. She's very loyal and is a hardworker, but she always showed a lot of bravery when it came to standing up to people."  
"What about that Krissy Girl you met this summer?" James asked. He didn't realize it, but Jacquelyn gave him a dirty look. She hadn't had a chance to meet Krissy yet, but she was sick of hearing James talk about the girl, even though he never did seem to say her name quite right.  
"Um, she seemed really smart and quick at picking things up, but I don't think I know her well enough to say that she should go into Ravenclaw for sure. Who's next?" Rebecca really didn't want to stay on Krissy. It seemed to be a sore point with Jacquelyn, though why no one really knew.  
"What about Ben?" Greg asked assuming Charlie was going to glare at him for it, but Charlie needed reminded of a few things and Greg figured this would be the best way to do it. Much to Greg's surprise Charlie's expression didn't change.  
"Slytherin," Rebecca automatically responded with a disgusted tone. "The hat wouldn't even have to be on him for more than a second. It would just scream out 'Slytherin'."  
Charlie comfortingly started to rub Rebecca's back and asked, "So what do you guys think about the activities for this school year?"  
"Sounds interesting," Colin said with a smirk directed at Rebecca. Without hesitation she asked, "Okay what's so funny?"  
"Where shall I begin?" Colin stroked his chin pretending that he really had to think about it. "Quidditch Matches… Talent Show… Dance competition… Oh and let's not forget NEWT classes. Sounds to me like Becca is going to be a busy little…"  
Rebecca had enough. She quickly interjected, "They are not going to let me do all that."  
"Becca, we won the dance competition last year remember?" James said.  
"That was importu…"  
"Maybe for you, but everyone else knew about it."  
"Okay, so may have to do class, quidditch, and maybe dance…"  
"You'll have to sing too," Sara quietly added.  
"No Lauren will…"  
"Their going to have a little sing-off to see who goes to the finals against the other schools. You'll have to be in that at least."  
"You guys are killing me," Rebecca muttered as she picked up her schedule that McGonagall sat down beside her. "No, I take it back… This is going to kill me… _All_ N.E.W.T. classes." Rebecca took a deep breathe and let it out slowly before she said, "I guess we better get to our classes." "You'll be fine," the group said together without thinking. All eight of them looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"I'm starving," Rebecca commented to Charlie as they came out of the Magical Creature N.E.W.T. level class.  
"Well aren't you just in luck. We have lunch next," Charlie responded as he put his arm around her.  
"Good. What do you have after it?"  
"Um," Charlie said digging one handed for his schedule while keeping his arm around Rebecca. He finally got it out and started to look at it as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Looks like I have charms… What do you have?"  
"Potions… When do you have defense…."  
"First thing tomorrow morning... How about you?"  
"Same."  
"Good." Rebecca gave him a sweet smile, but stopped when she looked past him.  
Charlie turned and saw Rebecca was studying Ella, who was with the other first years as they walked in, but not with them at the same time. When the group sat down, Ella sat down with them, but at the end. Charlie recognized that behavior as very similar to Rebecca's when she first got to Hogwarts. He looked over at Rebecca and saw her biting her lip as if she was remembering her first couple days at Hogwarts.  
"Hey, its okay… all first years start out shy. I am sure She'll be fine," Charlie whispered causing Rebecca to look at him for a second. She returned her gaze to Ella just in time to see Lauren and her friends Carolyn and Aisha plop down so that they were around Ella. The three continued to talk with each other, but Rebecca noticed Lauren pull Ella into the conversation.  
Rebecca smiled at her little friend's actions and then went back to talking to Charlie as their friends started to filter in for lunch.  
"Becca, when do you go to potions?" James asked towards the end of lunch.  
"After we finish up here," Rebecca responded.  
"Good me too… Let's see if we can get to be partners, okay?"  
"Okay, but what about…"  
"I have it tomorrow afternoon," Jacquelyn jumped in knowing what Rebecca was going to ask. "I guess that there was enough students that did well enough on O.W.L.s to have two classes for N.E.W.T. levels."  
"Huh? That's sort of cool."  
"I wonder…" Charlie muttered and started looking at his schedule again. "Jacquelyn, you have it tomorrow right after lunch?"  
"Yep… Are you in it too?"  
"Yeah," Charlie laughed. He couldn't believe he was in a N.E.W.T. potion class. "I guess we can be partners then?"  
"Love to," Jacquelyn commented as she checked her watch. "Guess we better get going to our classes."  
The group looked at each other groaned slightly and started to laugh as they got up. Once out in the hall they separated and went to their own classes.

"So where do you want to sit?" James asked after he and Rebecca entered the potions and had went to their old seats out of habit.  
"I don't care," Rebecca said as she walked towards where James was. Before she was totally to the seat where Jacquelyn use to sit with him, James moved so that they both would be at new seats.  
"So, Becca, when do you think we should start practicing for the dance competition?" Rebecca just smiled and started to chat to him about it as their other classmates slowly filtered in. She didn't even notice Russel sat down beside of her. If she had, she probably would have asked him how he got into the class.  
"Silence!" Snape said as he walked into the room making the low buzz that hand been in the room died on the spot. "This is a N.E.W.T. level class. If you aren't up to the challenge, I suggest you leave now and not waste anyone's time." Snape looked around the room and tried to stare down the students. As he scanned, he noticed Rebecca had her head down as if she was digging something out of her bag. "Miss Carter!"  
Rebecca looked up at him in shock as did everyone else in the room. No one had ever heard Snape say her name so harshly.  
"Yes, professor," Rebecca responded as calmly as she could.  
"What do you think you are doing?" He looked like he was going to say something else, something mean, but when Rebecca pulled out a thick stack of parchment from her bag and set it on her desk, the teacher stopped.  
"I was getting more paper out, because it is obvious you are going to talk about the expectations of this year and possible dive right into new topics rather than a review..."  
"And a review of last year would not require as much writing material?" Snape skeptically asked, causing Rebecca to look at him confused.  
"I still have my notes from last year so what I would be writing down would just be short hand that I would compare to my old notes."  
"All your notes?"  
"Yes. From first year to last year."  
"You didn't throw any out?"  
"No, not when potions techniques build on to one another."  
"Always an answer," Snape muttered as he walked up to his podium causing all the students to look at each other confused. "Perhaps we need a little pop oral quiz." Groans started to resound in the room, Snape twirled around and instantly silenced the class. "Miss Carter, name all the ingredients in a rainbow potion."  
"In a rainbow potion, you have wa…"  
"Five points from Gryffindor from procrastination." Rebecca's jaw dropped for a second and then she regained her composure and quickly named the ingredients for the potion. "Number pine needles in a Green potion?" Snape asked not even bothering to say that whether she was wrong or right on the last on. Some hands shot up in the air from other students in the class, so Rebecca just sat there quietly waiting for Snape to call one of the volunteers. "Well, Miss Carter."  
"What?"  
"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to the question. Now how many…"  
"Five."  
"What is the proper way to heat shrinking potion?"  
"You have to have the cauldron directly in the fire." Rebecca assumed that she was supposed to answer all the questions now.  
"Five points from Gryffindor for not waiting to be called on." All of the student's eyes about popped out of their head. They couldn't believe Snape was being so picky and with Rebecca of all people. Rebecca slapped her hands down on her desk and looked over at James to share a disbelief look with him. "Miss Carter, explain the importance of boiling all healing potions."  
"It has to do with sterilizing." Rebecca could have elaborated but since she had already lost points for adding extra words, she decided against it. There was a moment of silence which gave Rebecca a horrible feeling in the back of her stomach.  
"Five points from Gryffindor for being vague."  
Rebecca took a deep breathe and looked away from James. She knew she was going to cry if she looked at her housemate again. It was then that she realized that Russel was sitting next to her. She didn't stay looking at him that long, but it was long enough for her to read the expression on his face. It was pity for her. She was sure that the whole class would look at her the same way if they weren't all scared to death to look anywhere but the front of the room or down that their desk while taking notes.  
By the end of the period, Rebecca had lost a total of 60 points for Gryffindor. It would have been more except she started to read Snape's body language and could guess if she was being to vague or supposed to answer the question without being called on. Obviously, she didn't always guess right, but she though that losing 60 didn't sound nearly as bad as if she had lost 100.  
When they were dismissed, she got up not waiting for James and made her way to the door ignoring Russel trying to talk to her. It was obvious both boys were going to try to consol her and she didn't want that or at least not where Snape could see it happen. For right now all she wanted to do is get out of the room and way from Snape.  
As she reached the door, Snape approached and said, "Miss Carter."  
He didn't say it harshly like he had be for, but Rebecca still gave him a dark glare and proceed out the door. "Miss Carter, ignoring a teacher is insubordination."  
Rebecca whipped around and with the most indignant tone, she spat, "Well then take another five points. At least this time, I earned!"  
She then turned back around and walked away leaving everyone in the hall that hadn't just had potions wondering what was going on.

"You will not believe what happened to your cousin in class," Russel stated as he walked into the Slytherin common room.  
"Where were you? Potions? Um, she beat her old record and won a million points in one session," Ryan sarcastically stated not even looking at Russel as he sat down on one of the near by chairs.  
"I don't think that's it," Cassie chimed in looking intently at Russel's face. Ryan finally looked up at his friend's odd expression of disbelief and found himself asking, "What happened?"  
"Rebecca lost points in potions and not just a couple," Russel started before telling the tale to Ryan and Cassie.  
"Rebecca, lost 65 points?" Cassie shrieked at the end. "How is that possible?"  
Russel discreetly rolled his eyes. He had already explained that Snape had just taken the points away on whims and frivolous reasons, but Cassie with her dramatics didn't let her hear that. It made Russel wonder how Ryan put up with her.  
"How did Rebecca handle it?" Ryan asked ignoring Cassie's theatrics. He knew after one telling that his childhood friend had been persecuted in class.  
"Not well from what I could tell," Russel started getting back up. "She lost the last five points when she was walking out of class and didn't stop to talk to Professor Snape. Actually, she pretty much told him to do it. She then said that she at least earned losing those points."  
"Sounds like she was rather angry," Ryan muttered as he started to wonder what Rebecca did after she left class.

"Becca, what's the matter?" Charlie said as he entered the Gryffindor common room with Cathrine, Colin, and Jacquelyn. He couldn't help but ask. She was sitting there with James looking depressed and the expression on James' face was not much better.  
"I lost points in potions class," was Rebecca's simple answer.  
"How did you do that?" Charlie asked settling next to her as their other friends gathered around. James and Rebecca told them what happened.  
"How could he do that?" Jacquelyn asked as Sara and Greg came in. Of course, they wanted filled in. After the second retelling, Rebecca quickly added, "I am starting to wonder if there is a limit on how many points you can lose before you get kicked out…"  
"You won't be kicked out of the school," Charlie said taking her hand and pulling her off the couch.  
"Where are we going?" Rebecca inquired willfully following him.  
"We're going to see McGonagall about this."  
"Why?" asked Rebecca more out of curiosity than protest.  
"To let her know what happened so she doesn't have a heartattack when she sees that many points gone from the house."  
"Good idea."  
Rebecca and Charlie sped through the halls to get to McGonagall's office. They were lucky that she was in there, because it meant that they didn't have to go searching the whole castle for her. As both of them entered the room holding hands, McGonagall asked, "What can I do for you two?"  
"Well, I really need to tell you something?" Rebecca stated getting a very serious look from the teacher.  
"While I was in potions class, I…" Rebecca looked over at Charlie for a second, before continuing. "I lost 65 points from the house."  
McGonagall's face softened as if a great weight has been lifted off of her. Then the shock of what Rebecca said hit the teacher. "How did you lose 65 points in one session?!"  
"So much for saving her from the massive coronary," Rebecca commented to Charlie before telling McGonagall the tale. When she was done with all the points, she added, "I don't know what I did to get this treatment, but it looks like until I figure it out I am going to lose more points in every class I attend… I guess I should work to get points in other classes to make at least a break even situation. But until I can get all of that figured out I'll probably be putting the house in the red."  
"Well Miss Carter, it seems that you have this situation quite under control. A very hard thing to do. I say 30 points for your wisdom on handling this unfair situation and other 30 for taking responsibility of the lost points and being upfront with me about it. It's nice not to have to search students out when they lose so many points." Rebecca and Charlie looked at each other barely believing their ears. Before they could say anything as a word of thanks, McGonagall added, "You're dismissed."  
The two just got up and walked out. Once out in the hall, Rebecca whispered, "She made it so I only lost the points that I deserved to."  
"Yeah," Charlie quietly responded. "How's that for being fair?"  
"Very... Come on let's go meet the others for dinner."


	12. Quidditch Problems

**Chapter 12 – Quiditch Problems**

Rebecca walked slowly down the hall reading her book a few days after her conversation with McGonagall. She was trying to get her reading assignment done for Transfiguration class. Though under normal circumstances she would have had the assignment done before she left the library, but it was late and she had been kicked out of the library. Since her new goal was to win more points in all her other classes than she could lose in potions her homework was taking her double the time she normally would have taken. It was just one of challenges of the year she was determined to overcome. Given a weekend, she was confident she would have herself ahead on her assignments.  
She was about to walk around the corner when she heard, "Professor McGonagall, might I have a word with you."  
Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the professor respond, "Yes of course, Professor Snape. What is it?"  
"I would like to discuss with you the points that you gave Miss Carter this week." Rebecca knew she should walk away and take some back ways to the Gryffindor tower, but she just couldn't pull herself to do it. She really wanted to hear this conversation. After all it might lead to a topic that would bring her insight to what was up with Snape taking all those points from her in the first place.  
"And why is that?"  
"I do not think they were…"  
"I do not question the points you give or _take_ from any students and so therefore I suggest you do not question mine."  
"But…"  
"But what? I did not reward her for anything she did not deserve to be."  
"You voided all the points that I took from her."  
"For your information, Miss Carter came to me with Mr. Weasley to tell me of a problem, not so that I could solve it, mind you. She was just warning me that she would be losing points and had every intention to win back as many as she could in other classes."  
"So she told you about my class?"  
"Only that she kept losing points no matter what she did and couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. She didn't beg me to confront you about it. And I haven't. Miss Carter didn't even say it was unfair more than once that I can recall." Rebecca peeked around the corner to see Snape's reaction to it, but found out that he had his back to her. She did however have a clear view of McGonagall expression. Monagall was looking up at Snape with a knowing expression as she added, "It was very Rose of her." It was evident that Snape stiffened at the comment and Rebecca really wanted to know what it all meant. "Though I suspect that you are afraid it is her cousin that she takes after."  
"She _did_ walk away from me when I asked to talk to her," Snape said darkly.  
"And she said she deserved thoses points to be taken away from her… Very Rose of her… Now I know about you and your affection for Rose when everyone was in school. I also remember that you were in the same year as her cousin, but I suggest that you not let all of that affect how you treat Miss Carter in class."  
"As you have been saying that Miss Carter is very much like Rose, then I don't see Miss Carter telling you about anymore points that she lost."  
'How did he know that was what I was planning?' Rebecca thought as she watched the professors. 'He must have really known my mother.'  
"You're right," McGonagall said as she stiffened, "and that is why I am planning on asking her how her little break even strategy is going and the other teachers are more than willing to tell me how many points they have awarded to her. I am sure that the headmaster would like to know of any findings that I have."  
"You wouldn't?"  
"I would… I suggest you examine your conscious when you are using the points system... Good night."  
Rebecca ducked back around the corner as the teachers left. She was glad that McGonagall had put her foot down about what Snape was doing, but couldn't help but wonder if it would actually do any good.  
After making sure that the coast was clear she walked down the hall. Rebecca was getting close to a stairwell that could take her up to Gryffindor when all of the sudden someone grabbed her hand and drug her out of the main hall.  
Before she could scream her, a hand came over her mouth. She tried to fight free, but ended up pinned against the wall and staring at Russel. His hand was still over her mouth, but he was looking at her. He was looking where she had come from. Rebecca looked in that direction to see Mrs. Norris walk past them. She instantly relaxed and once Mrs. Norris had passed Russel released her while he took a step back.  
"What are you doing out here?" Russel asked looking at her bewildered.  
"I was in the library working on homework and got kicked out," Rebecca responded causing Russel to raise his eyebrow at her.  
"Where's Weasley at?" he asked causing Rebecca to raise an eyebrow at him. Drawling back further with his hands up in the air, he added, "Just curious on how come he isn't escorting you back."  
"He had to go to some meeting for the quidditch captains."  
"Oh, yeah, Ryan's at that too… Something about the up coming tourney."  
Rebecca nodded and quietly said, "Well good night," before heading up to Gryffindor.  
"One of these days, girl," Russel muttered as he turned to walk back to his dorm.

"Oi, Becca!" Rebecca turned around in front of the portrait of the fat lady to see Charlie coming up the stairs.  
"Hey, Charlie," she responded waiting for him to get to her before she gave him a hug. "How was your meeting?"  
"Very interesting… I'll tell you all about it when we get in." Charlie then gave the password and ushered Rebecca in.  
"I want to dump these books up in my room, and then you can tell me all about it."  
"Sounds good to me... Are you sure? It is getting late."  
"It is late," Rebecca corrected him as they headed towards the stairs, "and I am short of wired at the moment… I think it is because I need my head to un wind after all the studying I have been doing."  
"Do you thinking you'll be able to handle it all with Snape?" Charlie asked like he had at least a hundred times before. He didn't want his girl snapping under the pressure an him not realizing it.  
Rebecca thought for a moment and then remembered what she had seen between McGonagall and Snape and sweetly smiled as she said, "I think I will be."  
"Good." Charlie smile at her unusual answer and gave her a quick kiss before they parted.  
Up in her room, Rebecca tip-toed to her bed trying not to wake up any of her roommates. She threw her books on her bed and heard a crinkling of paper sound when the books landed. It made her curious on what had been on her bed so she lifted her bag up again and saw that she had dropped it on a letter. Rebecca grabbed the letter off the bed and then ran down the stairs to get back to Charlie. He wasn't back there yet so she took the time to read the letter.

_Dear Rebecca,  
I hope everything is going well for you. Things are okay here. Kalie, Kerry, and I have a lot of classes together this year which is nice since I have problems relating with Gwen and Colleen any more. No skin off my nose is all I am going to say. I think that things would be different if you were here, because you seem to bring out the best in people and don't let there worst run amuck without saying something. I think Ben is a prime example of it. Last year I thought he was out of control with being a bully with Sydeny. This year, I think he is worse. He keeps talking about you obsessively because of the quidditch tournament. The only good thing that I see out of it is that it is driving Sydeny nuts. She one time told him to forget you and that they should go back together and he ended up telling her that it would never happen. He said that you were going to be on the team that went to Beauxbatons from Hogwarts for the exhibition matches and he would be dating you after that. Something about rekindling old feelings, reminding you of old memories, and something that scare me to death, making new ones with you that were unforgettable. Now that all that is said, I have one thing to ask of you. **PLEASE, PLEASE, DO NOT COME BACK TO BEAUXBATONS.** Even though I would love to see you back here, I don't want Ben to do what ever he has planned and I am sure Sydeny might have a few plans of her own. So please just stay home or got to one of the other schools if you can. Now as much as I hate to leave this letter on a warning, I have to, since I have to get to class. Take care of your self!  
Later,  
Stacy_

"Oh, no…" Rebecca muttered as she folded the letter back up. It had to be bad if Stacy was sitting there warning her to stay away from Beauxbatons. She was still thinking about it when Charlie came down and sat beside her.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I got a letter from Stacy… Um, I'll tell you about it after you tell me about the meeting."  
"Promise."  
Rebecca just nodded and drew a cross over her heart.  
"Well, pretty much it was telling us that the house teams were going to be broken up to make school teams. Each of the captains get a team. Since the captains are either seekers or chasers they get with one other person from their house. A chaser if they are a seeker. A seeker if they are a chaser. Then two chasers from another house, the beaters from an other and then the keeper of the house that isn't represented in the team yet."  
"That's neat!"  
"Yeah. From the sounds of it I am going to get Alise Belvidere, the Ravenclaw keeper along with the Slytherin Beaters and two of the Hufflepuff chasers. Oh and I forgot to tell you, two of the teams are going to go to the different schools and teach them that standing start we did last year at the scrimmage against Slytherin. After the exhibitions, all the teams will convene here and the tournament will begin around Halloween. Guess where my team gets to go."  
"I don't know. Where?" Rebecca asked curious on where it could be.  
Charlie seemed to have a glint of excitement in his eye as he stated, "To Beauxbatons."  
Rebecca took a sharp breathe as her eyes got wide making her horror of the statement visible. Everything Stacy said in her letter came back to her.  
"What's the matter?" Charlie asked. His expression went from jovial to concerned in a second flat. "I thought you would be excited…"  
"Oh, Charlie, you know I would go to Beauxbatons with you, but Ben…" Rebecca started. She felt like she could cry. Charlie had evidently thought she would jump at the chance to show him off to all of her old friends at her old stomping ground. The hurt in his eyes was almost more than she could bear.  
"He really got you good this summer, didn't he?" Charlie quietly asked. He hadn't forgotten about Ben, but he didn't expect this reaction out of her. He knew that she had ran into him at Diagon Alley, but nothing happened since she was with others. She seemed rather calm about it when she told him about that, so why was she so jumpy about this.  
"Yeah, I didn't think it affected me that much… but I really don't want to see him… I would have to confront him instead of acting like nothing happened… and he might…" She couldn't finish the sentence.  
"You know I would protect you from him."  
"I know. I don't doubt that, it's just…" Charlie saw that Rebecca was struggling to find her words.  
"What, Becca?"  
"There are hidden places in this castle right?"  
"Yeah."  
"We know about them because we are here."  
"Okay."  
"Well, Beauxbatons is the same way, only you don't know your way around."  
"You're afraid he is going to take you to one of them."  
"Or get you lost and come after me... I wasn't lying when I said that Ben had to be sorted here at Hogwarts he would be in Slytherin in a second flat."  
Charlie looked in Rebecca's eyes for a moment and the looking down at the ground he asked, "You think you'll be able to handle Flint at Durmstrang?"  
"What?"  
"Malfoy is going to Durmstrang. By default Flint has to go with him… It wasn't official, but I was going to send Greg and Cathrine with them and take you with me… But now I think I am going to switch you and Cathrine around… Of course that is only if you think you can handle Flint."  
"I think between Greg and me, we'll be able to keep him in line. Plus there will be three other players from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to help…"  
Charlie shook his head before he thoughtfully added, "I think Colin would prefer if Cathrine stayed away from Malfoy anyways, so you and Greg will go to Durmstrang and Cathrine and I will go to Beauxbatons."  
Rebecca wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck to give him a hug.  
"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "You have no clue how much weight you just took off my shoulders."  
Charlie slowly moved so that he was hugging Rebecca back. He was happy that Rebecca felt better, but he still couldn't help but be concerned that Rebecca was displaying stronger feeling towards Ben than him. Sure, the ones cause by Ben weren't good feelings, but he wanted the ones that were his to over power the other and make it so that she didn't care who she was around.  
After this little encounter, he could help but become suspicious again that Rebecca hadn't told him everything about the night Ben visited her. Charlie then came to the conclusion that she must have confided in Bill. The jealous that he had felt while the two had been in Egypt came back ten fold. If he hadn't been holding on to Rebecca right then, Charlie didn't know what he would have done.  
He snuggled some more with Rebecca forgetting all about the letter she said she would tell him about. He just wanted to stay with her like that until she said it was time to go to bed, which she did when he yawned. After telling her good night and giving her the longest kiss he could before he yawned again, Charlie went up to his room mentally kicking himself for not being able to stifle his yawns.

"So Rebecca and I are going to be at the on a team and you and Cathrine are on another," Greg repeated as he and Charlie go ready for breakfast the next day. James and Colin had already left the room so they were able to speak about the quidditch tournament openly.  
"Yep," Charlie responded as indifferently as possible. "You guys are going to go to Durnmstrang and Cathrine and I are going to go to Beauxbatons."  
"Oh, okay. I get it." Charlie glanced over to Greg with a questioning look. He couldn't help but notice that his best friend had a very enlightened expression.  
"Do you know something I don't?"  
"What?"  
"Do you know something about Ben and Rebecca that I don't know?" Charlie was beginning to think that Rebecca had talked to Sara about Ben and Sara told Greg. Or even possible Rebecca had talked directly to Greg.  
"Uh, uh," Greg started not know how to answer. Charlie was getting really upset. "No, I don't think so… All I know is that she had a run in with him and from what Sara said she tenses up when ever his name is mention… You know…"  
"Yeah," Charlie quietly answered. He had noticed it and he knew Greg was going to make a conclusion that he should have gotten to himself. It was going to be a moment where he was going to wish he hadn't got himself worked up.  
"Well, imagine how tense she would be if she went to Beauxbatons…"  
"She wouldn't be able to sleep… Poor Becca probably wouldn't even be able to play that well. Throw in the fact that I have the Slytherin beaters, who I doubt she would trust to protect her from the bludgers, and I am sure that Becca would snap."  
"And we don't want that."  
"Nope…"  
"I wish I would have gotten Durmstrang…"  
"Still would have had the same beaters to make Becca nervous… Besides what do you think would happen if Cathrine was on Malfoy's team? She hasn't given him any repercussion for the bludger incident last year… Do you honestly think she would let a prank opportunity like this pass her by?"  
"Nope…" Charlie laughed thinking of the pranks that Cathrine and Colin had come up with over the years.  
"And you know without Colin there she would need an accomplice."  
"What the matter you don't want to be it?" mocked Charlie.  
"No, I really don't want any annomosity with the team… Though Becca and Russel…"  
"I know… She said that she and you would be able to keep him in his place," Charlie said and gave Greg a doubtful look.  
"I hope we can… Who else is on the team? Maybe they will help out… A lot of people are protective of Becca."  
"I don't know… I am hoping more Ravenclaws than Hufflepuffs."  
"Understandable… The Ravenclaw beaters are good and they will protect Becca if I can't... When will we find out?"  
"At some time this week at dinner I guess." Charlie said as he threw his last book in his bag.  
"Hopefully, we will know sooner rather than later," Greg muttered as he and Charlie walked out of the room to meet up with their girl friends. It was obvious he was trying to form plans in his head to keep Rebecca and Russel on good terms using whatever combination of teammates he was going to get.  
"Yeah," was Charlie's solemn answer, before he saw Rebecca heading towards him with a bright smile. "Morning, handsome. You ready for breakfast?"  
"Morning, beautiful… Yes, I am. How did you sleep?"  
"Okay… it took me a while to go to sleep… I was a little curious to see which of the two combinations of the last three members are going to be… Just want to know what I got myself into… Guess I'll just have to wait…"  
Rebecca didn't have to wait too long for at dinner the next night, Dumbledore got up and announced, "As you all know, there is going to the quidditch tournament. After much discussion with the other headmasters, it has been decided that the house teams will be mixed. Under the Slyterin captian, Ryan Malfoy, will be Slytherin Seeker, Russel Flint… "  
Ryan and Russel got up from their table and stood in the front of the student body.  
"Hufflepuff keeper, Matt Graham, Ravenclaw beaters, Kevin Shea and Adam Harker…"  
Those three boys got up and joined the two Slytherins. Rebecca and Greg looked at each other and got up to join the others after Dumbledore added, "Gryffindor Chasers, Greg Bell and Rebecca Carter."  
As the two approached, Rebecca couldn't help but notice her new teammates expression. Matt, Kevin, and Adam looked happy. Ryan looked rather pleased though she could tell that he was surprised that she was on his team. Of course, if she hadn't have known him for so long she wouldn't have picked up on the subtle expression.  
Russel, however, was quite the opposite. His jaw was about to the floor. There was no way anyone could not see that he was flabbergasted. Rebecca just rolled her eyes as she took her place up with the team. When she turned around, she saw Charlie whispering to Sara and Jacquelyn. He continued talking as Dumbledore started announcing another team.  
"With the Hufflepuff captain, Cameron Hammon, Hufflepuff chaser Ethan Franklin, Ravenclaw chasers, Kris Tyson and Miranda Clearwater, Gryffindor beaters, Angel Dark and Heath Johnson, and Slytherin keeper, Toby Kemper."  
Everyone on that team got up and stood on the other side of the front. Rebecca glanced over to see the team, but then went back to Charlie who was still whispering. He seemed to be trying to drive a point home. She was sure if he wasn't aware of where he was at she would have been able to hear what he was saying.  
'I wonder what is going on that he has to explain why we are on different teams. Or could he be trying to explain something else to them. But what?' Rebecca thought as Dumbledore started on a new team.  
"Ravenclaw captain, Kurt James, will be leading Ravenclaw seeker, Audrey Valvadian, Slytherin chasers, Cicille McGuire and Marcus Flint, Hufflepuff beaters, Victor Young and Nick Cotter, and Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood."  
Charlie was still whispering after the third team took its spot in the front. Rebecca looked up at Greg who looked right at her with knowing eyes.  
"We'll talk to them later," he whispered to her as Dumbledore started talking again, "And finally joining Gryffindor captain, Charlie Weasley, will be Gryffindor chaser, Cathrine Tyson…"  
Charlie and Cathrine got up and walked to the front. Charlie ended up standing right next to Rebecca, who gave him a sweet little smile.  
"...along with Hufflepuff chasers, Kristen Lee and Allison Chambers..."  
That was the last of the team announcement that anyone really heard even though the other team members didn't miss there cue to go to the front. What started out as Rebecca quietly elbowing Charlie's arm and giving him another smile, went to him putting his arm around her shoulders. Now if it had stopped there no one would have thought anything about it other than they were just being a couple, but it didn't.  
Cathrine who was on the other side of Charlie had glanced over to see the two. She turned back for a second and then seemed to snap to attention like she had an idea pop into her head. After another moment, she was moving so that she was between Rebecca and Charlie so that Charlie was now resting his arm around Cathrine as she hissed, "Hey, no fraternizing with the enemy."  
Rebecca had fallen into Greg who caught her around her waist. As she regained her balance, she saw that Cathrine had a playful glint in her eyes. Rebecca playfully dropped her jaw and put her hand on her hips.  
"Now, Girls," muttered Charlie and Greg who were trying really hard not to laugh as they held the girls back by their shoulders.  
Everyone was watching when Dumbledore told everyone to go back to there seat to see what was going to happen. The boys let go of the girls and watched as Rebecca and Cathrine took a step towards each and about collapsed in a fit of giggles to the . They started to walk back to the table when Greg dove in the middle of them and rested his arm on their shoulders.  
"Now you two don't think you can ditch me do you?" he asked causing them all to laugh.  
"I think you are all going to go through withdrawl," Charlie commented as A.J., Heath and Oliver joined them.  
"They aren't the only ones," A.J. commented. "Do we still have practice with our house teams?"  
"Yeah, because we're still having regular season matches for the house cup."  
"We are!" Cathrine, Rebecca and Greg exclaimed as they spun around, in the aisle without dropping their arms from each others' shoulders. They bumped into a few of the bench legs throwing them off balance. Before Charlie could answer he saw that his chasers were falling. He tried to stop them from falling, but got thrown off balance and fell with them. They all just sat there and laughed and looked up at their house teammates who were trying to stay upright as they laughed with them. The rest of the school just laughed and rolled their eyes. It seemed that the Gryffindor team was going to be know for their antics as well as their quidditch playing this year.

The rest of dinner it seemed that the Gryffindor team had issues looking at each other without laughing. They weren't even really doing anything to start it. Of course like all laughter it was contagious. By the end of the meal the whole house was laughing about something. Charlie, Rebecca, Greg, Sara, Jacquelyn, James, Colin, and Cathrine walked out of the Great Hall still laughing.  
"I want to talk with you two," Ryan stated to Greg and Rebecca stopping the whole group before they could take too many steps towards the staircase.  
"Fine…" Rebecca and Greg responded nonchalantly. As they walked off towards Russel who was waiting for Ryan to gather up the other members, Charlie turned towards Cathrine and said, "I guess I had better talk to out new members. Come on."  
"And there, was four," Colin commented as Charlie and Cathrine walked off.  
"Actually, three," James stated dropping his arm from Jacquelyn's shoulder. "I have to go to go on rounds… I'll catch up with you all later."  
"Well then it is just us," Sara stated starting up the stairs. "So what did you think of the dinner festivities?"  
"It was funny to see Becca and Russel juxtaposed at the announcement of teams," Colin commented getting a strange look from Jacquelyn. "What? Don't you know that juxtapose means to put adjacent to?"  
"I know what it means," Jacquelyn stated defensively. "I was just surprised by what you used such a big word."  
"You think all I know is how to come up with pranks," Colin defensively stated though Jacquelyn could see in his eyes that he was teasing her.  
"Not exactly… It's just seems that your brain is constantly stuck on prank mode. I figure that you wouldn't bother to remember anything unless it might have some part in a prank."  
"Very true… So what were you two making Charlie talk about when the announcement was going on?"  
Jacquelyn looked at Sara and then back at Colin before saying, "Well we were shock that Russel and Becca were on the same time."  
"Mortified to be correct…" Sara interjected.  
"Right... But Charlie eventually convinced us it was for the best."  
"I think he was trying to convince himself."  
Colin gave the girls a strange look.  
"He keep going on and on about how Becca didn't want to go back to Beauxbatons if Ben was going to be there."  
"Ben was Becca's old boy..."  
"No they never dated," Sara cut in. "Ben wants them to be now, but Becca wants to stay with Charlie."  
"That's good… Imagine our merry little group if Charlie and Becca weren't together."  
"I don't want to…"  
"Neither do I," Jacquelyn stated. "Sara, do you think Becca will be okay with Russel?"  
"Greg will be there and he will watch over her like she was me. I'll make sure of it."  
"How are you going to do that?"  
"I'm going to order him to."  
"You go girl."  
"Okay, I am done hearing about how much power you have over your guys," Colin stated and then draping his arms over their shoulders he added, "So which one of you lovely ladies are going to step in while Cathrine is gone and help me with some prank logistics."  
"Not me," Sara said getting out of his hold.  
"Me neither," Jacquelyn stated moving too. "I think Becca is the only one of us girls that could try to fill Cathrine's shoes."  
"Yeah, she is a good partner…" Colin said remember the pranks Rebecca had pulled the year before. Then, he had a light bulb go off in his head. "Too bad there isn't a prank war with this interschool thing… Could you imagine what would happen if Becca, Cathrine, and I joined forces?"  
"I don't think I would want to know," Jacquelyn stated as they entered the common room. She then went upstairs to get some books.  
"Don't worry about it not being part of the competition," Sara whispered to Colin. "I am sure you will make it one if it is need." She gave him a wink and then went up to get her books.  
'She's right,' Colin thought as he walked up to get his books.

While the three up in the Gryffindor starting to study, Rebecca and Greg were being read their rights by Ryan. "I don't want any goofing around on this team."  
"What?" was Rebecca's response even though it was really what Greg and all the other boys on the team, Russel included, were thinking.  
"You know that you Gryffindor aren't that serious about practice… I don't need you contaminating this team with your lackadaisical training ethics." Rebecca looked up at Greg, who appeared to be able to blow his top with his arms folded across his chest.  
"He obviously forgetting that we won the house cup last year and thanks to him and his lackey getting Cathrine with the bludger, we only have one position to fill and I bet the replacement was training all summer." Greg nodded thinking of Oliver Woods, the second year who was the brother of their former captain, Aaron Woods. They hadn't had tryouts for the keeper position yet, but most expected Oliver to take over the position. He did after all endure a summer long boot camp to take his brother's place and it was more his idea than Aaron's.  
"You know she does have a point," Matt Graham stated a little louder than he really intended to. He had just wanted Adam and Kevin to hear it, possibly Russel since he seem to have had the same reaction as they were. Unfortunately, Ryan had heard him and turned to glare at the Hufflepuff keeper. Kevin and Adam, who were standing on either side of Matt, folded their arms across their chest silently telling Ryan that they agreed.  
Before anything else could be said, Rebecca stepped in and stated, "Ryan, this is your team and you are the captain and will get to call the shot. But don't go telling us to check our personalities at the door, unless you are too."  
Ryan spun around and looked at her. It was meant to intimidate Rebecca, but it failed. She continued, "You don't even know how this team is going to work together and you are ready to change people. I suggest that until you get us up on our brooms and see how we all act up there and interact with each other, you keep your opinions to yourself. Now if this little meeting is over with, I need to get going so I can get my homework done."  
"It's done," Ryan said through gritted teeth.  
"Good," Rebecca cheerfully replied and a smile to match. "Guys, it's great being on a team with you. I got to run so I can get in bed before midnight." Greg chuckled as Rebecca left in a flash without him.  
"Does she really have that much homework?" Russel asked. He was a bit concerned since he met up with her in the hall the other night fairly late.  
"Yep. I better get to mine, too," Greg stated. He then turned to Ryan and added, "Let us know when practice is."  
"Same with us," Adam said as he and Kevin turned to go back to Ravenclaw.  
"Me, too," was Matt's comment as he hurried off.  
Ryan and Russel stood by themselves in the hall. "I can't believe, Rebecca took over like that."  
"Like what?" Russel asked. "She was just defending herself and Bell. Then the second time she was stopping you from alienating the whole team. Now I don't know about you, but I have homework like the rest of the team. Come on let's get back to Slytherin. You can sulk there."  
"I am not going to sulk… I am going show her that she can't act that way towards her captain."  
"Well, I can say that she probably doesn't towards her Gryffindor captain, but I don't see you getting the same treatment," Russel joked. "After all cousins are the same as boyfriends."  
Ryan looked at Russel funny for a moment before he asked, "How is it that you are trying to make light of Rebecca dating your nemsis?"  
Russel gave Ryan a smile and stated, "I'm on the same team as darling Rebecca when Charlie could have put her on his team. Kind of a sign about the direction of their relationship don't you think?"  
"Maybe, but still, she is still dating him. You saw them standing by each other."  
"I know, but I am just getting position so that when her and Weasel are history I am a good enough friend that she comes running to me. It's inevitable and I don't have to do anything that she could get mad at me for this year to get it to happen. I think I can easily endure them being together, because they way things are headed, even if it isn't until next year, I will be with the darling girl."  
Ryan nodded his head and then started to smile. He liked the idea and it would be pleasing for his uncle to hear this news. He patted Russel on the back before started to walk back to their common room.

"Now, I would have to say that she has a caustic wit that you don't want to deal with," Adam stated to Matt the next night as he, Matt, and Kevin walked down the hall to a team meeting that Ryan had called.  
"But she's nice, right?" Matt asked. He knew a little about Rebecca, but since he was in the fifth year while the rest of the team was sixth years he didn't know her as well as the other boys. "She seems so nice."  
"She is," Kevin reassured him. "Really, she's a complete sweetheart. She just has this streak in her… But I have never seen her use it on person who didn't deserve it. You saw how she acted last night. She literally shut Malfoy down without blinking an eye when his comment was totally uncalled for and then was all happy and nice to the rest of us."  
"Exactly," Adam stated. "Matt, just don't do anything stupid that your girlfriend would get mad at you for and you will be fine with Rebecca."  
"I guess your right. Chelsea and Heath said I wouldn't have any problems with her and they do live with her and Heath is on the Gryffindor team with her."  
"What are you bug us for if your girl and best mate said that?" teased Kevin. He knew what Matt's problem was. Matt had never seen Rebecca act out they way she did. He didn't know about the little color prank that Rebecca had orchestrated or the smiley face ink that she had came up with and Kevin and Adam had help in executing. If Kevin had had the same knowledge of Rebecca that Matt did, he would have been surprised by what he saw come out of Rebecca's mouth.  
"I know… Did either of you think it was odd that Rebecca isn't on the same team as Weasley. I mean they are dating and from what they did last night they aren't on a break."  
"Now that I think about it, it is was a bit odd …" Kevin said racking his brain on way the two would have separated.  
"I think it had to do with where to put Tyson… I don't think they wanted to put Tyson on Malfoy's team…" Adam stated and Kevin nodded in agreement remembering why they did the ink prank the year before. "Probably a good thing those two aren't too clingy… Imagine if Tyson was our other chaser."  
"Malfoy wouldn't need to watch for bludgers coming at him, Tyson would be sending the quaffle right at his head like she was throwing it clear down the field and he would be five feet away," Kevin laughed at the mental picture in his head of a quidditch match.  
"Well that answers everything for me. Except for what do you think this meeting is about?" Matt stated.  
"Don't know? Malfoy would say… Guess we'll just have to wait to find out." Adam said as they opened the door to the Slytherin locker room.  
"Evening," Malfoy stated when the three got in and took a seat on a bench across from Russel. "Now all we need is the Gryffindors to show up and we will be ready to go."  
"They should be along at any minute," Russel stated thinking that Greg and Rebecca were probably two second from walking in the door. Little did he know that it wasn't the case at all.  
"Hey, Becca," Greg called up the stairs in the Gryffindor tower. "We need to get to that meeting."  
"What meeting?" Rebecca called back from where she sat on her bed in her gray plaid pajama pants and crimson spaghetti strap tank. She was looking over her potions notes.  
"You got to be kidding me?" Rebecca looked over to see Greg standing right there. "Becca, we have a meeting with out new team and you're ready to go to bed."  
"When did that come up?"  
"Today… when you had to run out of dinner… Oh, Becca, sorry. I forgot to tell you."  
"It's okay… When is it?"  
"In a couple minutes."  
"I probably don't have time to change then." Rebecca started to reach for her gray hooded zip-up sweatshirt."  
"Probably, not… Where are your slippers?"  
"Um… I'm not sure…" Rebecca scanned the room to see if they were in plain site.  
"Forget 'em. I'll give you a piggyback ride down there and back."  
"Okay," Rebecca said as she stood up on her bed and then got on Greg's back.  
Without another word, Greg carried Rebecca down the stairs, out of the Gryffindor Tower, and down to the meeting. Ryan glared at them when they walked into the Slytherin locker room and had is eyes about pop out of his head when he realized that Rebecca was in her pajamas. He knew if he made any comments Rebecca was going to be passive aggressive and make some comment that would negate everything he said. He needed to keep what little respect he had of his new teammates. After quickly going over what would be their practice schedule, he dismissed them all.  
Ryan may have restrained from questioning Rebecca about her attire or even making a comment about it, but the other boys were a different matter.  
"Couldn't find your slippers, huh?" Was Russel comment as he watched Rebecca stand up on the bench and hop on Greg's back.  
"No," Rebecca laughed as she stuck her foot out for inspection causing everyone laugh with her. "They're lost in my room. I am going to have to look for them when I have time."  
"You didn't have time tonight?" Matt asked still laughing.  
"When Greg found out about he meeting I was in the library and I was in my room changed for bed before Greg could tell me. If I had time, I wouldn't have worn this to the meeting."  
"Any other questions?" Greg asked really just wanting to get back to the common room. He couldn't laugh and keep Rebecca on his back for too long.  
"We'll save them for later," Adam stated stopping Kevin from saying anything that would keep them laughing and down there for longer.  
"Okay, Good night all! See you at class or practice whichever comes first."  
"Night!" Rebecca called back as she and Greg left still laughing at Rebecca going to the meeting in her pajamas.  
"I think this is going to be a fun group," Kevin stated as he and Matt and Adam left.  
"I have to agree," Russel stated as he and Ryan walked out of the locker room. "Just keep us all laughing and life will be good. We may even forget we are all in different houses."  
"I think Rebecca can do that," Ryan started. "She's a natural at it. I am just going to have to keep myself from ticking her off, huh?"  
"Yeah, I think that is your challenge."  
"No kidding… I am going to go write my uncle to see if he has any advice for me."  
Russel just rolled his eyes as they got to there house entrance.

"How was your meeting?" Charlie asked as Greg and Rebecca came into the common room. He felt an emotion start when he saw the two laughing. It might have been jealousy but he didn't have it long enough to figure it out since Greg dropped Rebecca on the couch next to Charlie and then took a seat in one of the chairs as Rebecca cuddled up to Charlie. The two told Charlie of the meeting and of their practice schedule. "Sounds like it is going to be hectic… I have my team going the opposite of yours…" Charlie stated. "We might have to have morning practices for the house team."  
"That's fine," Rebecca stated absentmindedly. She was working on getting comfortable enough to fall asleep in Charlie's arms. Greg and Charlie looked at each other and started to laugh.  
"Hey, Becca… Becca…" Charlie quietly said as he gently shook her. "Becca, darling, you can't go to bed yet." Rebecca's head popped up.  
"Why not?"  
"James needs to talk to you. I think it had to do with the dance competion." Charlie gave Rebecca a kiss and the lead her up to talk to James.  
"Hey James," Rebecca said as James came out of the boys dorm room. "You got information on the dance part of the tourney?"  
"Yeah, they are going to have several teams from the school, but they are going to get it down to one to go against the other schools."  
"When is all this going to happen?"  
"Um, the paring down will be the weekend before Halloween, with the announcement of the final teams at the Halloween Ball, and then there will be an exhibition at Christmas."  
"Christmas?"  
"Yeah, they are going to be having a talent show with the singing competition, but don't worry it won't be before the break."  
"Oh, good… I got a letter the other day that told me that I could be home for the holiday if I found a spell that would protect someone if the had their back to danger."  
"Did you find it?"  
"Yep… That is what I had to look up in the library tonight… Oh, I forgot to tell Charlie…" Rebecca let out a sigh and plopped down on the step.  
"Hey… It's okay, Becca. You can tell Charlie tomorrow."  
"That's just it… Everything I should be telling Charlie first thing off, I don't… If I wasn't so busy trying to keep up with potions…"  
"Snape has sort of eased up on you…"  
"Yes I realize that, but have you noticed that he keeps asking me these exceedingly obscure questions?"  
"Yeah… I am always amazed, you do get a lot of them right… I don't think you have lost more than ten points a class lately."  
"Only because I spend an insane amount of on my homework… I wish I could stop focusing on it and just get back to a normal study schedule…"  
"You will Becca," James reassured her as he gave her a comforting hug. "You will."  
"Thanks… Well I better get to bed. Night, James." Rebecca got off of the step and started towards her room.  
"Okay… Do you want me to tell Charlie anything?" James looked up to see Rebecca smiling at him and shaking her head at him. "I figured as much… Night, Becca."

"Morning, Becca!" Charlie said when he got down to the common room that following Saturday morning. She was sitting on the couch looking at some of her books on her lap and on the seat next to her.  
"Morning," Rebecca said as Charlie picked up some of her books and sat down with her. "Was hoping you would come down early…"  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a lot to tell you." Rebecca looked over at Charlie who was looking at her worried. "Nothing bad… I think... I really haven't thought about it… I guess it's good, since I am not getting told what to do Christmas break…"  
"What?"  
"I got a letter from the lawyer saying I had a little task and when I finished it up, I get to spend Christmas at home… I already got the task done, but I didn't think about what I would do if I spent Christmas at home... Nobody's there to share it with." Rebecca sunk into the couch a bit farther and leaned to put her head on Charlie's shoulder. She remembered thinking last year that she was fine with staying at Hogwarts for the holiday since Wadsworth died. This year it wasn't until she was telling Charlie did it hit her that she would be spending the holidays alone if she went home.  
"You'll just have to come over to my house and share it with me and my family," Charlie stated putting his arms around Rebecca to comfort her.  
"That would be perfect…" Rebecca wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist.  
"So what else did you need to tell me?" Charlie asked as Rebecca went into what was going on in potions, about what James told her about the dance competition, and more about her new quidditch team from her point of view.  
When she told Charlie about the guys laughing her at outfit for the meeting, he added, "Yeah, I meant to tell you last night, no more going to your meetings in your pajamas if Greg is going in his."  
"My sediments exactly," Rebecca laughed choosing to ignore Charlie's possessive tone. "I really thought Ryan was going to ream me for it, but I think Russel joked about it before he could say anything."  
Charlie stiffened slightly at the mention of Russel's name. He had to force himself to ask, "How are things with _him_?"  
"I don't know what he is up to, but he seems to be in a _'let's just be friends'_ mode. How long do you think it will last?"  
"Who knows… Greg said something similar to me the last night… He is looking for hints that Flint's frame of mind is changing."  
"Good, I need another set of eyes, making sure I don't get blind sided by anything." Rebecca turned and looked up at Charlie as she said with a smile, "You have a wonderful best friend."  
"I know."  
"I know you know, but it doesn't mean that I can't say it… I know Greg is my friend too, but you have to admit this is above and beyond the call of duty… Of course, you letting me choose which team I got to go on means that you're pretty special too." Rebecca playfully tapped Charlie's chin causing him to laugh.  
"Well what was I going to do make you go someplace you didn't feel safe."  
"You could have… You could have said I was silly and that there was nothing to worry about… I mean I haven't gotten a letter about Ben since I begged you to change me and Cathrine around, but…"  
"You got a letter about Ben?"  
"Yeah, Stacy sent it to me telling me in no uncertain terms to stay away from Beauxbatons."  
"You got that the night that I was at the captains meeting, didn't you?" Charlie was suddenly put two and two together.  
"Yep."  
"Well I am glad that Stacy got to you before we announced the team," Charlie hugged Rebecca tighter. He didn't know why, but he felt that if Stacy told Rebecca not to go back to her old school than he had did the right thing by putting her on the other team per her request even if it was putting her closer to Russel. "You didn't tell her that you weren't coming did you?"  
"No I hadn't written her back yet. I just haven't had time."  
"We'll when you do, tell her that you aren't for her piece of mind, but tell her not to tell anyone else…" Rebecca looked at him confused. "I know that they are only telling the other school what houses the different players are from and who the captain is. There will be no other names." Rebecca suddenly became enlightened.  
"You want Ben to think I am coming up until you all show up… Oh, Charlie!" She popped up and gave him a tight hug around his neck. "That's brilliant! You're going to get Ben so flustered!"  
"Glad you like the plan," Charlie chuckled. He hugged her back and then stated that they should get down to breakfast and then out to the field for the tryouts for the Gryffindor keeper.

"Well it is official now. We have another Woods on the team," Charlie stated as A.J., Heath, Cathrine, Greg, and Rebecca filed into the Gryffindor locker room after the tryouts for their replacement keeper.  
"Now I have to say I am confused," Heath commented. "Why did we have to do this set of tryouts? We had already practiced with Oliver and he was announced at that inter school thing…"  
"Because we had to be fair and try more than one person… The first time we did it, we only had Oliver. I got in a bit of hot water for it so we had to have some more people tryout."  
"But no one really wanted to tryout in the first place," Rebecca stated. She had been there at the first announcement that they were going to have tryouts the first time and Oliver was the only person that voiced interest in it.  
"I know."  
"Did you twist Percy's arm to try out?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah." Charlie looked extremely guilty.  
"No offense, mate, but your brother should stick to the books."  
"I know." Now Charlie appeared to be rather embarrassed. "At least, we had tryouts that look fairer."  
Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at each other.  
Charlie walked out into the hall and got Oliver to join the team inside the locker room and dismiss the other people.  
After the team welcomed Oliver to the team again, Charlie said, "Okay, so we are going to have practice Monday morning early so let's think of fun ways to get in shape as a team. I have no doubt that we all will be working on our quidditch skills on our tournament teams, but I want to make sure we all can still function as a team."  
"You mean you want to make sure that your chasers are still in sync and that your beaters don't send the bludgers at the wrong players," smarted off Cathrine causing everyone even Charlie to laugh. Oliver was the only one that tried to restrain from laughing. It was a battle he lost when A.J elbowed him to let him know it was a joke.  
"Yeah, that would be the gist of it."  
"So you don't think your chasers are in sync?" Greg stated mischievously. Rebecca and Cathrine glanced over to him for a second and then gave Charlie smiles that let him know they were up to something. Charlie didn't even try to answer. It wouldn't matter what he said the three would twist it so that they could do whatever they had in mind.  
"Throw me the quaff," Greg ordered. When Charlie passed it to him, Rebecca and Cathrine got up and went towards the door as Greg said, "Let's see if you four can get this from us…"  
Greg passed it to Cathrine who ran out the door Rebecca was holding open for her. Greg ran out to join them as the other boys looked for a moment at Charlie who just rolled his eyes and started after his best friend. A.J. was quick to follow as was Heath. Oliver though was slightly bewildered. Heath ended up running back in to get the second year.

"Okay what are the rules?" Charlie asked asked when Heath and Oliver joined them all out in the hall.  
"Same as if we were playing a match," Greg said as he passed the quaff to Cathrine.  
"Only no brooms, no bludgers and no hurting each other. We don't want anyone hurt. Also if we can get it to the great Hall we win You take it before that than…"  
Cathrine passed the quaff to Rebecca as Charlie interjected, "We win… How about the loser team has to wake up the winning team for morning practice on Monday?"  
"Depends on the wake up," Rebecca stated.  
"Let's work that out later," A.J. stated.  
"Fine… Let's go." Rebecca tossed the quaff back to Cathrine and then started to walk towards the other boys. They all looked at her as she stopped in the middle of them.  
"Becca, don't you think you should get going," Charlie asked giving her a confused look.  
"Why?" Rebecca looked up with him with doe eyes and this innocent look that confused all the boys.  
"Because we are going to play."  
"I know that," Rebecca stated. She looked back at Cathrine with the quaff. "Cathrine knows it… and Greg knows it." She looked through the group of boys to Greg who had snuck behind the boys.  
The other boys looked at the male chaser and saw him waving at them with a devilish smile. Quickly they all looked back at Cathrine who showed them quaff before she threw it in the air to Greg. The boys turned to see Greg catch it.  
Before he could get rushed, Greg turned and threw the quaff to Rebecca who had snuck to the steps. She caught it and smiled at her pursuers and then headed up the steps.  
"How did they do that?" Heath cried as he ran down the hall with the others. "They didn't even say anything to each other."  
"That was their point," A.J. huffed as he headed up the steps just behind Charlie.  
The four boys chased Rebecca up the stairs and into the hall. They were confident that they would win. After all Greg was behind them and Cathrine had to be after him or at least that is what they thought. All they to do was get Rebecca and get the quaff from her.  
"Gotcha," Charlie said as he grabbed Rebecca around the waist and picked her up as her arms shot out. She turned in his arms and laughed, "Yeah, but not the quaff."  
"What?" Rebecca pointed down the hall and Charlie looked to see Cathrine standing at the Great Hall door with quaff in hand.  
Charlie dropped Rebecca and started over to Cathrine with the other boys. He didn't even notice that Rebecca landed on the ground rather hard. Rebecca got up and went over to Cathrine with Greg close behind her.  
"How did you get up here?" Charlie asked only looking at Cathrine. He didn't see Rebecca looking at her hands or Greg trying to get a look at them too.  
"I went up the back way when you all went after Greg," she replied with a big smile. "It is a longer way, but I'm quick and it got the job done."  
Charlie shook his head in agreement and looked back at his beaters and keeper before commenting, "Looks like next time this part of the team is going to have to think a little more… Come on let's get something to eat."

"Okay, since you guys won," Charlie said as they all sat down, "us four will get you three up for practice on Monday… Actually let's make a game of it…"  
"What?" Oliver asked.  
Heath rolled his eyes and stated, "I say we let Charlie explain it before we ask any questions."  
"Thanks, Heath…" Charlie said as he looked around the group. "Monday morning, the chasers will be woke up by the rest of us. They will chase us and if they tag us then they will win…"  
"What do we win?" Rebecca asked causing Oliver to straighten up. He didn't understand why no one was reprimanding her for saying something. "Um… You don't have to wake anyone up the next morning practice."  
"And if we don't get is it one or all of you?"  
"Um, I haven't gotten that far, but I think that you have to stay in a group so if one person gets caught it means the whole group is got… And let's say you don't catch us, than you have to wake everyone up."  
"Should be interesting," Rebecca stated looking down at her hands once more. She couldn't quiet get them to stop stinging. Trying to sooth them she wrapped her hands around her goblet as she took a drink.  
Greg noticed her doing this and thought it was odd that Charlie didn't seem to know that Rebecca was hurt. He had seen her hands. They were all red and it looked liked they were scratched up pretty badly when he looked at them. It was understandable since she slid slightly when she landed on the uneven stone floor. He'd have to wait and see if Charlie noticed or if Rebecca said anything to him. If it looked like it went too long he was going to have to say something himself.  
"Did Charlie look at your hands?" Greg asked when he and Rebecca walked back from the quidditch field after their first practice with their tournament team.  
"No," Rebecca responded as she looked down at her hands. "They aren't that bad…"  
"Rebecca, I saw you fumbling that quaff more than when you first started."  
"Rebecca?" She about stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What?"  
"You called me Rebecca? Was I really that bad?" She looked really concerned.  
"No… Not really… I am just concerned that something is really wrong with your hands. Look at how swollen they are after practice." Rebecca had to admit they did look puffier.  
"I'll go to the hospital wing and get them checked out."  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No, but thanks for the offer. I'll be up in a bit," Rebecca said with a sweet smile as she headed off to see Madame Pompfrey. The healer made a quick job of healing Rebecca's hands.  
"That was the fastest I have ever made it out of there," Rebecca muttered to herself as she walked down the hall looking down at her hands again. They were wrapped, but she could tell that the were going back to normal and that the stinging was residing.  
"Where have you been?" Rebecca looked up to see Charlie coming towards her. He looked alittle upset.  
"I was in the hospital wing," Rebecca replied. "Didn't Greg…"  
"Why were you in there?" Charlie asked. Rebecca noticed that he tensed up some more and his fist were clenched. It was obvious that he thought that Russel was behind her little visit with Madame Pompfrey.  
Taking a deep breathe, she said, "Because when you dropped me Saturday morning, I fell to the ground and scratched my hands up so bad that I couldn't handle the quaff at my other quidditch practice."  
"I hurt you?" Charlie asked looking as though he had just had the wind knocked out of him. Rebecca nodded her head and was about to tell him that was an accident, but Charlie turned and walked away muttering, "How did I miss that?"  
"Charlie?" Rebecca called after him but couldn't seem to get his attention.

"Becca, I'm sorry." Charlie said one night several days after Rebecca's trip to the infirmary as they sat doing their homework. He just couldn't get himself to say it earlier.  
"For what?" Rebecca asked as she looked up from her potion book. Her expression told him that she was really confused by his statement.  
"For hurting you…"  
"Huh? ... Oh, you mean my hands… Don't worry about it. I'm fine…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah…" Rebecca yawned as she went back to her book and kept taking notes. Charlie lowered his head and looked at Rebecca.  
She looked exhausted, which he understood. She had had two quidditch practices that day, a big quidditch meeting telling that her team and Charlie's were going to go to the other school the first full week in October for the whole week, and also had James drag her down to the great hall for a dance competition meeting.  
"You look tired… Don't you think you should go to bed?"  
"I have to finish this up… I haven't quite got Snape off my back."  
Rebecca made a face that Charlie couldn't help but laugh at. His reaction didn't please Rebecca who let a huff as she continued to take notes. He took her hand and tried to comfort her. "It will be okay."  
Rebecca looked up and into his eyes showing him all the fears and insecurities that lay underneath her calm though tired exterior. "You think so?"  
"Yeah… He'll see that he was wrong and make amends. You were his favorite student last year, after all."  
"That doesn't count for anything… He knew my mother and obviously there was something that she did that he didn't like her for."  
"Do you really think that is it?"  
"Maybe… McGonagall said something to Snape that she knew about his affection for my mother..."  
"What?"  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
"No..."  
"Well one night I over heard McGonagall telling Snape to leave me alone. She said that she knew of his affections for my mother. I guess Snape liked my mother, but she married my father. Maybe she didn't know he liked her when they were in school together and he didn't like the fact that my father married her. I did something that reminded him a lot of my father and that along with the fact that I am a reminder that he didn't get the girl now that he knows who my parents are…"  
"And Ta-dum, you're the scapegoat for his frustrations… Maybe you should channel more of you mother?" Charlie suggested trying to help his girl out.  
Rebecca's face went stone cold and her voice was like ice as she said, "Sure, Charlie. It is really easy to channel someone you barely knew and can hardly remember." Rebecca shut her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, they were softer as was her voice when she whispered, "Charlie… I am so sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you, but I am tired like you said and I couldn't stop myself." Rebecca started to put her books away as she added, "I am going to take your suggestion and go to bed. I'll right my cousin and see what he can tell me of my mother so that I might have a chance to act more like her." She got up kissed Charlie on the cheek and then headed up to her room as she said, "Good night."  
"Sweet dreams, love," Charlie called after her as he started towards his own dormitory.


End file.
